


He Sees Through Me Like Broken Glass

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, curse, larry stylinson - Freeform, little mix - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, powers?, vamp!Louis, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik stick to a profile they didn’t want to get at first… school’s bad boys. That's what yoou get for sneaking out, having terrible moods, and beating people up. Vampires feed themselves with blood, someone’s essence and feelings. Without any of these a vampire would more likely be destroyed within minutes, but, half vampires don’t have as much hunger for these, even though they need them to survive.<br/>Both boys turned out to be players. Human warmth was essential for half vamps, and what’s the best way to take advantage of it being simple teenagers?<br/>Louis, though, had a stronger need, and realised he was bi around fifteen. He now goes around flirting and hooking up with whoever crosses his way, but what happens when a certain green eyed boy catches his eye?<br/>Louis was not expecting him to be his soulmate, even less when he’s just a normal, curly, sixteen year old human. But what he was truly not expecting, was to be under a curse, meaning he and this lad will never be able to be together, even if that’s what they’re supposed to do.<br/>There’s only one way, one slight chance that will let them live forever with each other, but will Louis cross boundaries for a simple soul?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First day of school.

Unbelievable, it seems each year more people get in this crappy school. I don’t really know why, because it might be a standard high school, but still it ain’t private, so no uniform. And teachers are fine, but they care about their students as much as they care for their love life.

_Nothing._

I stare for a few seconds at the huge building in front of me. Large dark blue gates before wide steps leading to two enormous wooden doors. It kind of looks like those old creepy houses, or even a castle, with the high towers in which the science lab and drama room take place. Most people would have painted or reformed the building before making it a school, but for some reason the owner of this decided to paint the gates and just fix the doors and some roofs, nothing more. He says that this old atmosphere is perfect.

I don’t complain, though.

I finally walk in, the breeze making me a bit uncomfortable seeing I’m just wearing long sleeves and some jeans. And I’d _hate_ to mess my quiff.

_Ha._

I make my way between the bunch of people coming and going through the hallways; girls acting all innocent when they actually are sluts, boys acting so respectful when they only think about banging them, new kids eyeing everyone as if they were some odd creature-

Well, some of us are, anyways.

It’s been four years since I’ve transformed into a vampire- _half vampire_ \- but whatever. I learnt how to control every single one of my instincts, it still is quite hard not to change my blue eyes into red ones, but at least I now know how to fight the thirst for blood. Maybe because I was kind of creeped out at first and never got used to it, but either way, I’m better than Zayn.

That boy just jumps on the first animal he sees, even a fucking dog for fuck’s sake! He doesn’t have a bit of conscience for that matter.

“vass happening Loueh!” a loud scream makes me jump.

“why do you scare me with that phrase _every single year_?!” I sigh after shouting through the narrow hallway, running a hand through my quiff.

I turn around to see him in his usual outfit. Black jeans, simple white shirt and leather jacket. Oh, and the boots, I can never forget the black leather boots!

“it’s my thing” he shrugs as he comes closer to hug me tightly for about three seconds.

Ever since primary school he always starts the year with his identifying _‘vass happening’_ and it seems six years later he still doesn’t let it slip.

“trying a new style?” he mocks, running a hand through my fixed quiff.

“hey stop” I push his hand away, “it looks nice” I simply mumble.

“sure does” he chuckles.

“why so happy Malik?” I smirk.

“Perrie” he simply states, leaning against his locker next to mine.

“Perrie? Perrie as for _Perrie Horan_?”

“Perrie Horan Edwards…” he sighs in bliss, shaking his head between words.

That might just be one of the hottest girls I’ve ever seen, _and I’ve seen quite a lot to be honest_. She’s got light, wavy blonde hair and matching pale skin. A pair of blue eyes that hypnotize whoever sees them and a body not many people can resist. She’s quite popular among her social circle, and has been in our class for two years now.

She’s totally aware of the reputation Zayn and I have, as everyone else in this school. Don’t really know how she gave in…

“woah, hooked up?”

“asked her to be my girlfriend” he admits, looking down and a shade of pink appearing in his semi dark cheeks.

And I’m still wondering what’s wrong with her.

“that’s a big step Malik, even for you” I chortle, opening my bag and putting things into my locker.

“I know, but she’s different, she’s-”

“Perrie Horan” I smirk, earning a light slap from him.

“she rather be called Perrie Edwards”

“why?” I furrow my brows, my eyes still focused on my locker and the new pictures I’m sticking in it.

“doesn’t like being associated with her brother, Niall I think he is”

Oh yeah, I heard she’s been having problems with him last year, she was mad because she always had to babysit him or something.

“does she know about…” I lower my voice and put my fingers in front of my mouth as if they were fangs.

“yeah, she wants me to bite her”

“you cannot bite her Zayn! W-why did you even tell her?!” I half shout with wide eyes.

I don’t really care about the students coming and going, don’t care if they heard me, is he nuts?! We promised not to bite any human before leaving school. He better keep that promise.

“calm dooooooooooown Tommo” he chuckles, grabbing hold of my shoulders to try and relax me, but that’s pretty far from happening, “she found out once I told her I had to leave her house and I went straight to the woods and caught a bird. She kind of followed me there and freaked out and when I explained she just chilled out and thought it was really cool” he shrugs with a grin.

Oh sure, it’s so cool going around thinking you are half dead, amazing actually.

 “you won’t bite her”

“I won’t bite her” he says reluctantly with the same tone I’m using.

“ _Zayn…_ ” I begin to say with a straight face.

“c’mon, she wants me to, and-”

“wait until you’re sure she’s the one, which I doubt”

“whatever” he snaps, letting me go and leaving.

“where are you going?”

“first class?”

“the bell hasn’t gone yet!” I shout at him as he keeps walking.

“Perrie’s waiting for me!” he shouts with a huge grin plastered on his face and I can’t help to laugh.

_Lover boy._

~~

“hey Lou!”

I turn around and see Liam waving at me so I walk straight to him.

“Payne! What’s up?” I grin, hugging him tight for some seconds before sitting on the launch table with him and waving the rest.

“great, went to France on holidays, what about you?”

“good I guess”

I don’t know if spending most of my holidays at the woods surviving out of animals is classified as ‘ _good_ ’, but oh well.

“I’m glad, hey have you met Jade?” he asks, signalling to a pretty good looking girl beside him.

Of course, she’s always with Perrie and these two other girls. I don’t really know their names, as I try to know less about these people as possible. If I get attached, then there’s no turning back.

“hey, I’m Louis by the way, nice to meet you” I smile, stretching my hand out for her to shake.

“Jade” she smiles, shaking my hand.

“I already told him that, love” Liam laughs, making the rest of the people on the table laugh along.

“it’s ok, you’re not in our grade, are you?”

“um no, one year lower” she smiles nervously.

I nod, returning the smile and seeing how her features relax.

“so what, are you and Liam having a thing?”

“Lou!” Liam exclaims.

“yeah, I guess so…” she blushes.

“well, am I the only single pringle now?” I half joke.

“what do you mean?”

“well, first Zayn and Perrie and now you with Jade” I sigh and see how Liam’s eyes widen.

“Zayn and Perrie?!”

“aham” I nod taking a bite of my sandwich.

_I still can eat proper food,_ but it’s not as fulfilling as actual blood _._

“woah”

“what do you mean ‘woah’?” Jade snaps, turning her head to face her new boyfriend.

I wince, earning a small chuckle from the rest and a slight punch from my mate.

“nothing babe, I’m just surprised, I knew they  had a thing during holidays, but never thought they could have something serious” he assures, hanging his arm around the brunette.

“she’s my best friend y’know?” she says with a smile, totally aware of the fact Liam’s listening.

Jealous much?

“is she? How small is the world…” I grin.

We keep talking as we eat our launch and then Perrie and Zayn appear. They say a usual ‘hi’ and end up sitting with us, his - _goddamn hot-_ girlfriend beside me.

We were in the middle of a heated discussion about next Sunday’s game when a couple of boys interrupt.

“what?” the blonde girl asks.

“I need money” I listen to one of the boys say.

Niall? I don’t really care about this so I just keep talking with Liam about the game.

“call mom, I’m busy” she snaps.

“don’t be a bitch and give me some”

“hey don’t call her a bitch, you twat” Zayn half shouts, standing up and confronting the lad.

I finally look up at them and see the boy’s terrified eyes, especially when a flicker of _red_ travels through Zayn’s ones.

_Shit_.

“woah, Zayn calm down, he’s just a boy” I say, jumping in before my stupid friend beats the boy up, “here, have fun” I say, handing the blond lad some money I took from my pocket and pushing Zayn back down to the table.

If there’s something I _definitely_ don’t need is another boy claiming Zayn and I are not ‘ _normal_ ’. I’ve had enough last year when we’d beaten up like three boys in an alleyway. You could say that Zayn and I kinda… lost a bit of control, and so the boys saw our fangs and the red eyes and veins, and blah, blah, blah. It was pretty hard to convince them we were actually pranking them, but they bought it anyways.

“I don’t need your money, c’mon Perrie, I’ll tell mom” he threatens, throwing the money over the table, landing in my tray of food.

I feel my blood boiling, but I try and calm down.

“thanks Louis, but he’s a little bastard y’know” Perrie sighs, turning around and giving the young lad some money. “Now go play with your friend” she says, gesturing to the boy behind her brother and just then I notice him.

In a split second I scan all his features and body. Chocolate curls all over his head- _some falling on his eyes_ , pale skin- _just as snow, though it has a hint of pink_ , emerald eyes, and a pair of gentle, plump lips.

_Hmm…_

“don’t drawl” Zayn whispers, pulling me down once the young lad’s eyes fall on mine.

“I’m not” I say, not turning from him.

I see how a blush creeps up the guy’s neck and covers his face in a dark shade of pink, making him look down.

A smirk finds its way through my face and I look down to Zayn, who is already shaking his head.

_Interesting…_

~~

“I’ll call you later” Zayn tells his blondie ‘ _friend_ ’ and she just winks, pecks his lips once more and finally waves me goodbye.

He leans back against the dull blue lockers and closes his eyes as a sigh leaves his lips.

“and I thought no one could soften you” I chuckle, putting some books inside of the large rectangle.

“what do you mean soften? I’m not softened” he huffs.

“you’re so screwed Malik” I keep chuckling.

“you just say that because I got a chick and you are slobbering over kids” he says, a loud laugh leaving his mouth.

“shush, I don’t slobber over kids, and no, I say it because last year people were afraid of walking past us in this same corridor, and now you are practically _floating with love_ ” I say the last bit in a really girly voice, mocking him.

He punches my arm, _obviously_.

“I think you are right though, won’t let that happen again” he says with a stern voice, “but admit it, you were eye raping Niall’s friend”

“I was not”

“Louis, I know you enough” he states, putting some of his books in his locker as well.

“maybe he just got my eye for a second, alright? There’s nothing wrong with that”

“he’s underage”

“so what? It’s not like I would rape him or take him partying” I joke but Zayn just stares in disbelief, “I won’t!” I end up laughing with my arms in the air.

“of  course you won’t, I won’t let you”

“oh shut up Malik”

“I mean it, he’s a _boy_ , underage, and Niall’s best friend, if you mess with him then Niall will tell Perrie, then Perrie will hate me for being your friend”

“how did you even connect all of that?” I ask, amazed at the sudden brain progress.

“just shut up Tommo, I won’t let you bang a fifteen year old”

“I never said I would bang him, and isn’t he in Jade’s class?”

“you never just kiss someone Louis” he snorts.

“I don’t always bang them!” I half shout, earning some weird looks from the students passing by.

_“most of them”_

I involuntarily glare at the boy, signalling he won the argument.

It’s not my fault okay?!

We might still be half humans, but we also are half _vampires_. We don’t have the normal amount of blood the rest have, and therefore, we don’t have as much self body warmth.

“you know why I do it”

“it’s not an excuse Lou, I don’t do that”

“you used to” I mumble.

“I found other ways” he quickly snaps.

“yeah, but snuggling into a fury duvet doesn’t appeal as much as an actual person y’know?”

“that’s up to you, and I don’t always bury myself in fluffy duvets, I sometimes just wear more clothes, or whatever…”

“you know you need human warmth Zayn, can’t fool me”

“that was until I met Perrie okay? I really think this can lead somewhere, and still she’s been very accepting and we cuddle all the time”

“that isn’t as effective as intercourse”

“it’s better than banging some random chick, or lad in your case”

“whatever, I don’t have time to be all cuddly and lovey with someone and-”

“you still didn’t find that someone”

I open my mouth to argue but my comeback sinks down my throat. It’s true, I don’t have a certain someone, but I don’t want to have either.

“most people don’t accept vampires y’know?” I whisper with a glare fixated in his eyes as I take a step closer, eyeing him deadly, “you were just lucky she didn’t get someone kill you already”

With that I just turn on my heel and leave, heading straight home.

If he’s going to be a fucking asshole, I can be one too.

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing about Vampires! I really hope you all like this story as much as I do :) *This was previously posted on my Wattpad account, so I already have a couple of chapters done :D*
> 
> Also, the story focuses more on Larry in the next chapters, don't worry.
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, please! Thank you for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Prologue]_ **

****

“what if we get caught?”

“we just have to be careful” Zayn shrugs.

It’s easy for him to say that, he’s not new at this. I am though, it’s not an everyday thing your fangs start growing.

“how did you hide them?”

“they only pop up out of instinct” he starts, “unless you want them to, then they’ll show,  you gotta get away from blood principally, that’s the toughest of them all”

“it hurts” I whine, rubbing my closed mouth in order not to hurt my fingers with the sharp intruders.

“of course it hurts! It’s not a normal tooth Louis” he laughs as we get closer to the woods.

It’s dark, and a bit cold. The wind is making me shiver every so often and my hoodie isn’t much of a warming. I seriously can’t believe Zayn’s just wearing short sleeves.

“I don’t like this shit, and I already have these weird _instincts_ …” I admit, scratching my neck.

“see that birdie there?” he whispers, pointing at an owl who was peacefully resting on the branch of a tall tree.

“it’s an owl Zayn” I mutter argumentatively as I look up.

“whatever, if you don’t catch it I will”

“I won’t kill an owl, owls are symbols of wis-”

Too late, the poor animal already is between Zayn’s mouth, letting out a deafening shriek whilst blood drips from the lad’s mouth.

“-dom… ugh Zayn!” I whine, “now I have this weird feeling again”

“here mate, you’re too inexperienced to haunt one yet” he says, handing me the dead animal.

Seeing Zayn like that just makes me want to throw up. There’s blood dripping from his mouth and he’s acting like it’s something so normal, having the fascinating animal in his hand, lifeless and just- I can’t even explain it.

I have to admit though that even if it looks repulsive, I can’t resist the urge to thrust my teeth into the feathers, sucking a little bit of its blood through my tiny fangs.

“there we go… feeling any better?” he smiles, tapping my back slightly.

I run the back of my hand covered by my sleeve and wipe the blood off me, eyeing it closely with furrowed brows.

“I won’t get used to this easily…”

 

****


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

Next day I walk into Zayn and Perrie making out against his locker, which is beside mine, therefore, no locker time for me. Luckily I’ve got Science first period and we are going to the lab, so no need for books.

I walk right across the hallway and to the bathroom, just to check my quiff. I still gotta get used to it. I open the door and am greeted by the blond boy who threw my money back into my food yesterday.

“um, hey” he says.

I look at him through the mirror, his face sleepy and eyes half wide.

“hey”

“you’re Louis right?” he asks, a little bit too fond.

“yeah”

“I’m Niall Horan, I’m Pe-”

“Perrie’s brother, I know” I cut him off, fixing some of my loose hairs to make the quiff seem perfect.

“oh…” he drags, “well, see you around” he smiles and taps my back before walking out.

Weird?

**_~~_ **

Lunch time came quick, and just like yesterday the table filled with now known faces.

I was chewing on my hotdog when Niall sat beside me.

“woah, get out freak”

“shut up, I’m here to talk to Lou, not with you” he answers his sister’s words, making my jaw drop slightly.

“and who gave you that confidence may I ask?” I say a little bit too sassy when I see him gulp.

“I- uh, um…” he stutters and soon we all fall in a small fit of laughter.

“just go back with Styles, and don’t be a bother to humanity” Perrie says and the boy stands up and walks away with pink cheeks.

“why did he want to talk to you mate?” Zayn asks with half a smirk.

“I don’t know, I bumped into him this morning in the bathrooms and he greeted me like we’ve known each other forever” I try not to chuckle but I fail as I turn my head around to see him talking with his curly friend from yesterday, a frown on his forehead.

Same forms on mine, wondering why he seems to be scowling at the blondie lad.

“Louis for God’s sake, stop it” Zayn whispers in my ear and I snap my head back to my food.

I kept staring at both boys from the corner of my eye, turning my head just enough to peek and catch them staring more than once.

**_~~_ **

“will you come today?”

“I rather not to be honest…” I sigh as I ran a hand through my quiff, messing it and fixing it back into place immediately.

“you know, the more you wait the hungrier you get” Zayn warns as we walk out of school between the mob of students.

“I know, it’s been only four days, I’m fine”

“too much”

“I’m fine Zayn, really” I reassure as we walk to mine.

Silence invade our space as our feet hit the ground. There was a slight breeze grazing our skins and I dive my hands into my pockets, feeling weak.

“how long since you banged someone?”

“none of your business” I half chuckle at the sudden question.

“it is when it’s supposedly ‘ _necessary_ ’…” he says, adding imaginary quotes to the last word.

“it’s been like more than a month now…” I admit, looking down at the pavement as my legs guide me.

“that’s good, you’re improving!” he cheers, hanging his arm around my neck.

“I’m not improving, I’m feeling horrible”

“you said you were fine” he snaps, concern written all over his face.

“different things” I simply state and he sighs.

“just be careful, I don’t want you to-”

“Zayn, soon I’ll be 18, don’t act all mommy on me” I chortle but he’s not into it. “I’m fine, I can take care of myself”

“Louis, you know how this works, and you better find a stable person because if you continue being the dick you are you won’t get laid ever again, and that’s kind of sad” he says the last bit in a joke-ish tone and I laugh.

“oh Zayn, that’s not fun” I admit and he shakes his head in disbelief.

“stubborn bastrad, anyways, going to the woods, last chance to join me” he says as he turns to face me, both standing in front of my house as a flicker of red travels through his honey eyes.

I make a thinking expression and sigh, “maybe next time”

“whatever you say Tommo, say hi to Jay” he smiles before storming off at the speed of lightning.

This boy really needs to learn how to be furtive.

**_~~_ **

The rest of the first week of class was just the same as the first two days; Niall trying to get closer to me and then I find his friend arguing with him, Zayn and Perrie making out every five seconds, Liam and Jade being all lovey dovey, and me being an antisocial wreck.

I still didn’t join Zayn in the woods, I’m trying to set myself a goal, which is giving up blood. Mom says it’s hard, but she’s surviving. She doesn’t call herself a vampire, but a human. Her fangs are never seen, and we never eat dead animals at dinner anymore. At home we just live life as human beings, living a normal life. And that’s just what I want, not only for me but for my sisters, the four of them are growing up so fast… Charlotte and Felicity already have their fangs, they are officially half vamps now, and had been for the last months; as for the twins, they are just growing up being the beautiful, innocent beings they are. My mom and I fear the moment they start growing up. The whole Dracula thingy comes with puberty, and I can’t help to enjoy their childhood as much as I can.

It’s been almost a month since my body warmth decreased, and as we were in holidays there weren’t as many people to hook up with. At school is much easier, being a flirt with every walking living thing that comes through my way and just responding to dumb losers who fall for the charm. I’ve only fucked two boys out of the bunch of people that touched me, the rest being all chicks. The only one that mattered to me was my ex girlfriend, who was the one who I lost my virginity to, and vice versa. We had to break up a year later as a result of her parents moving from here. It was heart breaking, but luckily this entire _no-having-as-much-feelings_ thing helped me a lot. I guess that this way I don’t get affected easily, like, I don’t care who I bang, I don’t care if she’s cheating on her boyfriend or trying to make someone jealous. I simply don’t care at all. They are just lost souls, after all. Just flesh and brains. But - _and it’s a big but_ \- they have the ability to feel, and that brings me to be the dick who always plays with people’s hearts. I am though, can’t argue. Not because I want to, Hell, things would be a lot easier if I could fall for someone, to feel love, _to feel loved._ But we all know that’s not happening.

How did Zayn do?

_Perrie._

We are warned about this someone who might change us, who might make us _more human_ , who might make us _feel_ … and that someone is Perrie. I don’t know how Zayn knows she’s the one, but well, at least he’s happy again, been going out with her for almost five months now – _and the bastard didn’t tell me, ugh_.

I would love to have a Perrie for myself. It’s not easy being a dick all the time. I have feelings, all half vamps do, even full cold blooded vampires do; they just don’t blossom.

I remember falling in love…

It was so indescribable, all fears were gone and my stomach churned every time I saw her, no matter how many times I’d seen her, she still had that effect on me. I remember her hands entwined with mine, her lips against mine, her breathing against my face, her nose brushing my own, feeling her heartbeat against my chest every time we cuddled, I remember her smile, how she made me feel unique, the luckiest person, just… _aliv_ e, even when I turned into... _this._

I still remember all of that, though I almost cannot miss it. I can hate being like this, anger is a normal outburst. Don’t even know how this works, but negative emotions tend to be part of vampires without fail.

Every chick that cuddled with me post-coitus, _nothing_.

I remember a few months ago there was a girl who thought I was making love to her… Ha! If only she knew…

I can love, family and friends, that is, just instinct. It’s weird, though; normally ‘ _love_ ’ towards someone -romantically- would be classified as an instinct, but it just doesn’t work like that in this culture.

That is why we can only let loose to just that someone, that strong someone who will set us free.

How do I know who that person is?

_An enigma._

**_~~_ **

Weekend passed by in a split second and I find myself back at the school’s lockers, trying to get my books out as I hear the continuous exchange of saliva beside me.

First period was boring, as well as second and third and the whole morning to be honest.

Lunch time was going pretty the same before I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and my bones relax at the sight in front of me.

“hey Niall” I smile.

“hey, can I sit with you?”

I look around the table and they all nod, considering Perrie and Zayn were gone doing God knows what in who knows where.

“sure mate” I smile once again as I make some room for the young lad. He says a ‘hi’ to everyone, responded nicely and starts munching on his food.

We were all talking about the school’s football game this week when Niall interrupted with a cry.

“Harreh!” I hear him say.

I look at where he was directing his view at and see the curly mop of hair sitting alone in a table.

“oh Harry, come join us!” Jade smiles and Niall grins like mad with thumbs up.

I cannot help to get amused at this, not being able to tear my eyes from the boy, who blinks his own before standing up and bringing himself towards us. Niall pats the empty space beside him and the boy sits there, staring awkwardly at his lap.

“didn’t catch your name” I occasionally flirt, _habit_.

The boy looks up at me and his eyes stare right into mine, his fluffy lips parting slightly.

“I- uh, H-Harry” he stutters out.

“Harry, that’s a nice name” I half smile, “I’m Louis” I say, stretching y hand out in front of the blond lad so _Harry_ could take it.

He hesitates for a second before shaking my hand.

I feel like electricity when he touches my skin, the shock travelling all the way down through my spine and I can feel the small amount of blood burning in my veins. I have to close my eyes tight not to let anyone see my eyes turning red, as I can feel the colour taking over them, but not like ever before; this time the rush is being so intense my head is spinning.

What the Hell is going on?! I wince at the whole reaction my body is having, and suddenly it’s all gone.

I open up my eyes and stare at my hand, only to see Harry was not taking it anymore.

“woah, are you alright?” I hear Niall say and when I open my mouth to answer I hear a deep voice taking place.

“yeah, it just- _burnt_ …” he says and stares at me with shock in his eyes and furrowed brows.

“yeah…” I say, rubbing my now red hand and staring into the bright green orbs across from me.

“what the fuck was that?!” Jade asks and even if I want to I cannot turn my head to see her.

Something restrains me from tearing my eyes off of Harry’s, and it seems it happens the same with him. I hold my hand out again for him to shake, hopeful that nothing will happen now, and as soon as he does, eyes still on mine, there’s a small spark in the air but we don’t pull away.

I can’t help to stare at his strangely long fingers grazing the top of my wrist as we join hands. I can feel the burning stare of everyone on us but I still leave my hand in Styles’ for a good five more seconds, seeing how the furious blush creeps up his face as his gaze finally falls on our joined flesh.

We stay like that for a good five more seconds before simultaneously letting go slowly. I look up at him with the same shocked face I’ve been having through this entire thing and catch the same expression on him.

“that was so weird” Niall says and I snap out f it just to see everyone  on the table staring at us with shocked faces.

“n-nice to meet you” I say through my hung jaw and he nods his head.

For the next half an hour I kept glancing at curly from the corner of my eye, most of the times catching him staring back. He would always look down and blush hard, leaving me to silently chuckle.

I gotta tell Zayn about this.

**_~~_ **

“what do you mean _sparks_?”

We are wandering through the woods, not actually hunting, because neither of us feels thirst now _-well, I do, but I know how to control myself-_ just hanging out. This is a place were we can talk and be our real selves without the fear of getting caught.

“sparks, as for _sparks_ Zayn, and it burnt, both of us” I admit as my feet hit the dry leaves beneath them playfully.

Zayn doesn’t answer and so I lift my eyes to see his own wide open, brows up on his forehead. My face contorts into confusion and he starts speaking once more.

“you ought to be careful Louis, this could be dangerous”

“it was weird, and he kept blushing all the time”

“I don’t care about the blushing, I care about you, he could be a demon”

“what?!” I half shout through my arising laughter.

Harry, a _demon_? He must be kidding me!

“I’m serious Louis!” he shouts, “that or either a werewolf, or some other kind of creature, but I’m certain he doesn’t look like an animal at all”

“he’s so cute, I bet that when there’s full moon he transforms into a puppy” I say and my laughter just grows between the bunch of tall trees covering us.

“don’t be silly, this is serious, you cannot talk to him anymore”

“what, why?!”

“because he might-” he starts shouting again but I cut him off in no time.

“listen, he’s none of those things, we could have sensed it” I say and see how his face softens, acknowledgement hitting him.

“mind explaining what happened then?”

I stay silent for a minute, how could I explain? He’s obviously a human, our radar would have warned us if he was not, and this never happened to me before…

“oh my God, your eyes!” Malik suddenly jumps up.

“what, what’s wrong with them?!” I fake fear as I cover them with my hands.

“how did I miss this?!” he says more to himself as a wide grin appears on his face.

“what are you on about?” I ask with a cocked brow.

“you said they turned red but more than the usual, right?” he asks, his words coming out in one single breath.

“um, yeah, you could say so…”

“listen, promise you won’t freak out” he begins to speak slower.

“you’re scaring me”

“you should be scared”

With that my eyes grow wide, but then my face breaks into a grin.

“you almost got me there Malik” I chuckle, punching his arm slightly but I flinch when m hand touches his jacket, it still burns…

“I’m not joking Louis” he says sternly and my face falls into seriousness again, “it happened the same with Perrie and-”

“you and her burnt the first time you touched?!”

“shut up, I’m trying to explain here” he says as he sits in a low, thick branch of a big tree. I sit down next to him cross legged and he continues, “first time we touched we both burnt, yes, and my eyes almost killed me for the rush of colour blinding them. She was shit scared and we could see sparks fly when our hands touched again. We were on a club so it was easy to get away and figure this out, but we came to terms it could have been just some lights from the club and we forgot about it, at least she did. I was gonna take her home that day, as my parents were out for their anniversary but I thought she was a little bit nervous for all the thing and just drove her to hers” he pauses and I nod, taking in all the information.

“wait, that means you lied to me? She didn’t follow you to the woods and thought it was cool to be a vampire?”

“sorry, couldn’t tell you. Next day I went with and talked to my mom about it, and she said that was exactly what happened when she met a guy, being just thirteen, meaning they were soul mates-”

“soul mates?!” I shout out of pure hesitation and then cover my mouth.

“yeah, just listen; she then told me that some years later, being around twenty or so, she had felt the same thing with yet another man, and that she was going crazy with all the thoughts of finding someone else to supposedly be with her, having fell for the first lad”

“and what happened?”

“she went to talk with this old lady, who was some kind of witch. She had to travel far from where she used to live, and this woman told her that she had to talk with both men, and see which of them had a hint of something that was not red around the pupil whenever their eyes changed colour”

“but, that’s different, your mother is a full vampire, I’m half, she couldn’t have been going through the same thing”

“happened to me, and when I tested Perrie I could see just red in her eyes, meaning she’s the one for me”

“so you will change, you will leave me?” I say, faking hurt- _half faking hurt_.

“I won’t leave you, you’ll change too”

“I don’t know” I half whisper, my gaze falling on the ground, “what happened with your mom?”

“she first talked with the second guy she met, not saying a word about what the old lady told her, and when she tested him, following the witch’s words on how to do it, she discovered that when the man’s eyes turned red, there was a small hint of purple around the black centre, and so she pulled away immediately and never saw him again, having moved here with my dad”

“so, the first guy she met was your dad?”

“that’s how they had me” he smiles, his eyes shining with bliss.

“but, I thought your dad was a vampire too”

“yeah, thought so too, but now it makes a little bit more sense I’m half, being son of death and life”

“so that means one of my parents is not a vampire?” I ask, anger rising in my blood as realisation hits me, meaning I’ve been lied to all my life.

“no, well, not _exactly_ ”

“how come?”

“you see, my mom told me that she was the one biting my dad, but that was after they conceived me, so he was a human when, y’know… ew” he shivers and I snort.

“so maybe that’s why my mom is like this, trying to be normal, she wants to get her old life back!”

“that’s not the point Louis! Point here is you must test Harry and see whether he’s a threat to you or not” he says, burying his eyes on mine and posing his hands on my shoulders so I can understand.

“and how do I test him?”

“oh, it’s simple…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any doubt or question about what is going on or something you didn't quite understand please comment below and I'll happily answer :)
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, please! Thank you for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“it was so humiliating!” I whine, burying my head in my pillow.

“it was so cool!”

I turn my head towards Niall, who was sitting on the desk playing some game on my laptop, and glare.

“it wasn’t cool, it was painful, and embarrassing, the whole time we were sat there”

“don’t say that, everyone was pretty… nice, to us” he says in a cheery voice, “and you have to admit that all the sparkling was pretty damn amazing” he says, stuffing his mouth with Doritos.

“my hand still burns…” I say, rubbing my hand as I turn to face the ceiling.

I feel the mattress compress beside me and soon Niall is scanning my hand. He takes a look around it, moving it in all possible direction and letting it fall back on my stomach.

“it looks okay” he shrugs.

“it doesn’t feel okay” I say, scanning it myself but seeing nothing.

“maybe you feel butterflies” he winks and I hit him playfully.

“butterflies are normally felt in the stomach, you twat”

“but you’re not normal, at least not when you are around him, or talking about him, or thinking about him-”

“okay, got the point” I chuckle, followed by a sigh, “it felt so weird, hurt a lot” I say as my view gets lost in the pale ceiling, “my eyes, they felt strange” I end up muttering.

“he looked as shocked as you, and going through the same thing, I can ask him tomorrow if you want me-”

“Heeeeell no!” I drag, fully sitting up and facing him, “you’ll stop chasing him everywhere he goes, just leave him alone”

“c’mon, we’re becoming friends!”

“you are not, I bet he just feels like you’re a lost puppy” I joke.

“hey!” he elongates, pouting, “I just want him to notice you”

“whatever, just stop stalking him, you’ll end up scaring him away, and that won’t help”

“yeah, but we’re sitting with them tomorrow”

“nope”

“yup”

“nope”

“yup”

“nope”

“yu-”

“and that’s final”

“c’mon Harry! I bet I’m the only straight guy trying to get a bi guy to notice a gay guy” he says, crossing his arms against his chest with a smirk.

“you are not helping, you are freaking him out, and me as well” I say, referring to the little rant he just did.

“whatever, they are the cool guys, and we can be around them as long as Perrie and her dickhead boyfriend aren’t around”

“I don’t think so, I say, contorting my face.

“they like us, and man, he flirted with you!”

“he did not”

“he so did, ‘ _couldn’t catch your name’”_ he quotes in a half high pitched voice.

 “stop” I close my eyes and smile.

“ _‘nice to meet you’”_ he carries on and I just bury my head in my fluffy pillow again, my cheeks burning form embarrassment.

Oh Nialler…

**_~~_ **

I ran late to my first period, so I had to wait in the reception to second period, which was History, _which sucked._

I met Niall in the rest of my classes in the morning, but they still sucked, but at least tomorrow will be fun, having art class.

I love art, it’s so… freeing, it makes me feel so good, like everything around me stops and it’s just me and the canvas, or the paper, my materials.

The final bell rings, signalling it’s lunch time and I feel a firm grip on my forearm.

“eat with me?”

“I always eat with you Nialler” I chortle.

“alright, it’s a date” he jokes and I roll my eyes at him.

We enter the cafeteria and I start to search for an empty table with my eyes, falling suddenly on one not far from where they serve the food.

I start to walk towards it but the Niall holds onto my arm firmly once again.

“where do you think you’re going Mr. Styles?”

“the empty table over there before someone steals it?” I say in an obvious tone of voice.

“you said you were gonna eat with me today”

“I know” I start to laugh.

“then come with me” he says and starts to walk towards the table in which Louis and his friends sat.

“no way I’m eating with them again” I say, trying to get free from his grip, but he just holds on tighter.

“you said you’d eat with me!” he whines, catching some people’s attention.

“you fooled me, it’s not fair” I whisper against his face.

“it’s fear, c’mon Harry, don’t be a cunt and follow me”

“no” I say but he starts to drag me towards them, “stahp it!” I begin to shout when he carries on pulling on my arm against my will.

“c’mon!” he laughs, “won’t kill you!”

“Niall, stop! Please!”

After some moments we see someone approaching and I could have fainted if I wasn’t so self conscious.

“what’s going here?”

“oh, hey Louis!” Niall says in a happy voice, letting me go and making me fall because of the effort I was making to get away and the sudden lack of grip on me.

“fuck...” I seethe once my back hits the tiled ground.

“are you alright?”

I look up to see the pretty face closer than I expected. That’s when I realise he’s crouching next to me.

“I-I, yeah, I’m fine” I half smile as I look back down.

“mind getting up or will you eat on the floor?” he jokes and I stare at his eyes once more, seeing how the crinkles by them stand out as he chuckles.

“right” I chuckle along and he hold his hand out for me to take.

I hesitate for a second, memories from yesterday rushing into my mind. I take his hand though, yesterday was surely nothing.

The moment our hands touch I feel electricity shooting through my body again, making my eyes close because of the sudden pressure on them, making my head spin with pain. I hear him wince and y eyes shoot open just to see him with a contorted face of pain, making the veins of his neck outstand as he tilts his head down.

He does pull me up after short seconds, our hands still joined and when we both look at them we can see a tiny string of smoke coming out from them.

I immediately let go, fear taking over my limbs as they rush out of the cafeteria. Don’t know exactly where, but I just run, run as fast as my legs allow me until I find the bathrooms. I open the door and luckily it was empty.

I close the door behind me and stand in front of the sinks. My hand is still burning, this time my forearm is hurting as well and all of my hand is red.

What the actual fuck is going on?! Why do my hand burn?! Actually _burn!_ This is way too fucked up for me, there must be a reason for this and it’s literally freaking me out.

Tears sting in my eyes from the pain and I fear I might have to go to the Hospital because it’s too much to handle.

I glance at my reflection in the mirror; my face a dark shade of crimson and my eyes-

_WOAH WHAT THE-_

**_~~_ **

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“ _Niall!”_

Niall spins his head to see no one, so he holds his hand out for me to take, and it’s not less to say our hands did nothing out of normal.

“ _Niaaaaaaaall!”_ the voice sounded closer and closer by the second.

“I think they’re calling you” I say as I recover from the more intense than yesterday’s shock.

“Niall, for fuck’s sake c-can you come over?!”

We both turn in the direction of the cafeteria’s entrance, just to see a sobbing mop of curls standing on it.

“oh my God” Niall breathes and runs towards his friend.

“wait, what’s wrong?” I say as I follow behind him.

“Louis, the fuck, come here!” I hear Zayn shout at me but I involuntarily choose to ignore him.

“what happened Harry?” Niall asks as he takes hold of the lad’s shoulders.

He’s covering his face with both his hands, one of them slightly redder than the pale one beside it as he tries to muffle his sobs.

“you get away f-from me” he says, and I’m positive he’s referring to me.

“Harry, I’m sorry, I didn’t kn-”

“just get away from me!” he shouts through his covered face and Niall tilts his head towards the tables, signalling I should leave.

I take one last look at the sobbing mess in front of e and slowly walk away and to my table. Everyone, _every single person_ , was staring at me as if I was the most horrible being in the universe, and I guess I am, in some way.  I made the boy cry so much and now I bet he hates me.

 _Great_.

“what happened back there?” Liam asks me as I take a sit on my previous place.

“I don’t know, but he doesn’t want to see me” I sigh, my dull eyes falling upon my untouched food.

“better, that means Niall won’t bug anymore” Perrie states through a mouthful of pasta, giggling when Zayn wipes some sauce off her chin.

“seen his eyes?” Malik whispers in my ear once he’s finished cleaning his girlfriend.

“no, it was too much” I say and his face falls.

“maybe next time”

“no next time, I’ll just leave him alone”

“we’ll talk later” he says as he catches the rest of the people n our table shutting up to listen to our murmuring.

I just look back and see the blond lad examining Harry’s face, finally pulling him into a tight embrace and I don’t understand, _at all_.

**_~~_ **

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“calm down, just breathe for a second there yeah?” Niall says, holding my forearm in comfort.

We are sat in the library, far behind, and luckily there’s not as much people here. There are like five girls sat together in one of the first tables, so I don’t fear they’ll hear.

I take a deep breath, trying to swallow my sobs and after a short minute I begin to talk.

“it hurt, so much…”

“yes I know, you already said it like billions of times” Niall rolls his eyes and I glare, “sorry, I just don’t understand what the Hell is going on”

“I saw s-smoke coming out of m-my hand when I went t-to the bathr-room” I stutter out, my blurry gaze falling upon my hands.

There’s a slight shade of pink on my right one, and it still feels a bit hot.

“you’ve heard rumours Harry…”

“don’t be silly-”

“I’m not being silly, you’re living proof that he’s not _normal_ ” eh cuts me off and all memories flash back in my mind.

There was this time when Louis and Zayn beat up these guys at an alleyway, and next day the three ‘victims’ claimed seeing both boys’ eyes turning red and their faces going blank and that one of them ran off immediately. One of the boys even said he saw _fangs_.

Louis and Zayn said they were just pulling a prank on them, giving them a good fright instead of a beat up.

Everyone bought it, but those guys are _still_ sceptical.

There was this other time when they saw Zayn chewing what seemed to be a paw…

 _Weird enough_.

And they used to sneak out always, and many people saw them in the direction of the woods, many times spotted around birds.

That means nothing, anyone could go for a walk in the woods… _right?_

“then, if he’s not ‘normal’… what is he?” I challenge, wiping some tears away with the back of my good hand.

“I don’t know, but he’s freaking me out”

“are you sure you saw nothing in my eyes back in the cafeteria?” I ask, the memory of my reflection fresh in my mind.

“nothing out of normal Haz, I think you should go home”

“what? No!”

“I bet you’re the only living person who wouldn’t take this as an advantage” my so called friend mocks.

“I don’t want to miss any class, just to get left behind” I say, remembering last year’s incident in Science.

“you’re such a geek” he carries on laughing and I don’t even raise my hand to hit him, still hurts.

Maybe I am, but that’s the least of my problems right now.

**_~~_ **

“As it is our first class together, and there are people who I still don’t know, I want you to represent yourself on a layer, that or draw something that has had a big impact on your lives, or something that inspires you, who knows! Just let me into a piece of your lives through paper and pencil” Miss Pepper says and everyone begins to search for material.

Miss Pepper has been my Arts teacher since my first year of high school, and I couldn’t have asked for someone else. She makes the whole thing seem a lot easier and just helps enough.

We had the little introduction for new students, but still she felt she couldn’t _‘see through them’_ , as she likes to state.

What should I draw?

I could draw a kitten, I like kittens; or maybe sunset, with different tones of orange and maybe violets, or I know! I could draw Louis, but she already told me she’s sick of marking drawings of him.

She knows me so well, some of the few people that do. She knows about all of my likes and dislikes, about my problems, about my fea-

I know exactly what to do.

I grabbed my layer and my pencil and started to drag it along the plane surface. I had to use my rubber several times, but the result will be worth it.

First thing done, now stepping into second phase; colours.

Pencils or paint?

 _Pencils_.

I pick my pencil case and start searching for different shades of beige, pale-ish shades. I find the correct ones and start to move them in the correct area of the large page, making the view a little bit odd but soon I add the dark brown and now it looks a little bit better. I add light shades of brown in the right places and the only thing left is the most important factor here. I need red, and black, and white, and maybe even some pink, for touches. I might even need grey. It’ll be hard, but hopefully worthy. I begin to scan the page, wondering how to start, and it hits me that I should most probably start off with the colour red, dragging it in circles carefully not to ruin the piece. Soon black found its place and later I was doing the details.

The deafening sound of the bell ringing signals I’m out of time, so I just add some details to the unimportant remains of the piece and sign it, taking one last look at it before handing it in.

“thank you Ha- what is this…?” Miss Pepper asks in what seems to be shock.

“just… myself”

**_~~_ **

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“you used too much”

“oh thank you, didn’t notice” I sarcastically snap as we walk down my street to reach my house.

“I told you to be careful!”

“well, it just, I might have spilled some more by accident…”

“how much more?” Zayn asks, worry in his voice.

I stop to think for a moment and then take a deep breath.

“a lot more?”

“how did that even happen?!”

“I don’t know! I was just pouring some in my hand and Daisy rushed in to call me for breakfast and knocked me to my bed and so I ended up spilling it all over my hand and I tried to wash it away and thought it worked but I guess it didn’t and now he hates me!” I start breathing again after finishing that long sentence in one breath, a hand on my chest. “So much for nothing, he closed his eyes and I closed mine as well so, no case”

“I’m sorry man…”

“there must be another way…!” I groan, taking in some breeze.

“we could always go talk with a witch” Zayn shrugs and I shoot him a glare.

“I wn’t go and tell some crazy lady about this”

“not a crazy lady Louis, _a witch_ , mom says there’s one in every corner” eh shrugs once more and I turn around.

“where are you going?” he half shouts.

“talk to you mom!”

“wait up!”

After a five minute walk we reached the big house, greeted by a really good looking woman.

“hey mom”

“hello” I smile and she smiles warmly back.

“hello Louis, long time no see” she says as she takes a step to the side so we could walk in.

“straight to the point mommy, Louis here needs a witch” Zayn states as he walks straight to the kitchen, leaving me alone in the lounge with a really gobsmacked lady.

“um, yeah…” I chuckle awkwardly.

“please take a sit dear” she says as she sits down on the large sofa, tapping the space beside her.

I sit down with her and she asks why would I want a witch right now, and why was I asking her.

“well, Zayn told me about your past events when you met Mr Malik, and he told me about what happened with Perrie and-”

“why did he tell you that?! He had no right!”

“no, no, no, no!” I cut her off, “he told me because I went to him for advice, it happened the same to me a couple of days ago and he explained what it meant” I admit.

“oh…” she calms herself, “and I suppose you’ve been using owl’s blood for that, huh?” she smirks.

“how did you-”

“I’m a vampire dear, can sense blood anywhere” she half laughs and I look at my hands.

“oh God, let me see that” she says in a rather stern voice as she takes one of my hands in hers.

She examines it for a good ten seconds before dropping it and staring right in my worried eyes.

“w-what’s wrong?”

_“you have no idea”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if ou have any question just comment below!
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos, please! Thank you for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

I walk home that day, alone, with just my earphones to make me company. I need some time to figure this out, it’s not something ‘normal’, but still, it could never be something _supernatural_.

Niall told me he had taken Louis’ hand and nothing happened, and I’ve seen him millions of times high-fiving people; why is it different with me?

I start to think this is all probably some joke, a really bad joke, as ‘ _Roger Rabbit’_ by Sleeping With Sirens travels through my ears. It’s just _impossible_ that this can happen.

He tried to talk to me today, but I simply ignored him. He said that he didn’t mean to hurt me, and that he hurt himself as well, but I walked away before he could explain anything else. I’m just- stressed, by this all.

I always knew he was this dickhead, treating people like shit, but still I could always see something else, something that made my stomach churn every time I contemplated his figure. A year ago I came to terms I was gay, definitely gay, and the only reason for this was him, _Louis._  I sometimes am afraid of coming out, because even if he’s bi, he’s still older, and bigger, and as I said before, _a dickhead_ , and he could beat me up, along with his lovely friend Zayn. But for some reason, I yearn the day I can finally tell him how I feel, even if that means getting my hand burnt.

Stop smiling you idiot, as if he could love you back.

Just then my ears are shocked by the sound of an unknown music filling them. I take my phone out of my pocket and read _‘Shake Your Booty’_ by Kool And The Gang  & The Sunshine Band.

_Gemma._

I decide to leave it, seeing it’s an old song, and God it is cheering me up. I laugh at its lyrics and melody as I start to dance furtively on the pavement as I keep reaching my house.

_“Shake, shake, shake_

_Shake, shake, shake_

_Shake your booty, shake your booty!”_

And like that goes on and on… oh Gemma.

 

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“you’re joking, I cannot be cursed!”

“I would never joke about something like this dear, you must go find a witch and fast”

“but how the Hell?!” I start to hesitate as I hold onto the sofa’s material firmly.

“give me your arm” Miss Malik says before grabbing a pen from her bag and writing something down on my skin. “Here, I know the woman who lives here, we’re friends, she will help you”

“is she a witch?”

“yes, she’s very wise and a nice lady, so you should behave as a gentleman with her if you want her help, clear?”

I nod my head at her sternness. I look at the address on my forearm and think about this lady. I really hope she can help.

**_~~_ **

“I’m scared”

“don’t be a cunt, just go inside, we’ll wait outside” he says, referring to him and Perrie, who by knows that I’m a half vamp as well.

“won’t you come in with me?!” I half shout with more than pleading eyes.

“Lou, it’s something you must do alone” Zayn states before wishing me luck.

“I hate you both” I glare and they laugh.

I knock on the door of the small house. It doesn’t look like a witch’s house. It is small and white, with a lot of plants in the entrance and bindweed hanging from the walls.

I take a deep breath as I hear steps inside of the building before the door opens up.

“oh, hello Louis”

I’m shocked to see Miss Pepper standing in front of me, dressed in a long, light green skirt which’s fabric seems to be transparent, maybe silky, on top of what seems to be a pale blue cloth and a black tank top.

“um, hello Miss Pepper, sorry for disturbing, I was looking for someone else” I half smile as I turn on my heel but she grabs my arm.

“that’s my address” she smiles as she looks at my written forearm.

“y-yeah” I gulp.

“come in” she smiles warmly and I take a look at Zayn and Perrie and they both have the same gobsmacked expression I have.

I walk in and she closes the door behind us. Her living room is kind of minimalistic, but still has lots of pots with flowers and plants on them, all beautiful I have to admit. There are paintings hanging all over the walls and there’s a smell of nature.

“so what do you need dear?” she asks as she sits on her large, creamy sofa.

She pats the space beside her and I sit down with her, “well, you might laugh at me”

“I would never Louis, just tell me” she says.

I scan her features in a split second; her ginger curly hair is tied in a messy, low bun, some curls hanging around her face, and her blue eyes are shining as she waits for me to speak.

“I’ve been told here lives a… witch” I chuckle awkwardly and she remains silent, the same smug smile on her lips.

“who told you that?” she simply asks.

“Zayn’s mom” I say, not sure if telling Miss Pepper about my ‘source’ is a good idea or not.

“oh! In that case, it’s safe to admit that indeed, I’m a witch” she chuckles and my eyes go wide.

“you’re kidding me” I half smile and she shakes her head, “I’ve been having classes with a witch?!” I smile as my mouth falls ajar.

“definitely” she laughs, “and tell me, why did my dear friend tell _you_ to come?”

“well, I have kind of a problem…”

“I’m all ears” she smiles once more and I pour the problem out.

“I’m a half vamp and-”

“wait, what?!” she asks out of pure shock, her eyes widening and her face contorting.

“a half vampire, I am one…”

“God…” she mutters to herself, “ok, go on” she says as she breathes in and out, rubbing her temples with one hand.

“ok, the problem here is that I think I might have found the _one_ for me…? But Zayn said that it could be a demon or something like that, and so he told me how to test _\- this person_ , and so I did, mixing owl’s blood and some weird stuff he took from his house and it seems I poured too much on my hand and when I held hands with this person again the impact was major, and now this person hates me, and Miss Malik saw my hand and I asked what happened and she said I should see you as soon as possible and I’m shit scared right now because he says I might be cursed” I say all in one breath and see how her face is still contorted.

“could you tell me who this person is?”

“um, I rather not…” I say, not wanting to tell her that one of her best students was hurt because of me.

“okay, okay, I respect that” she nods her head, “but now let me see your hand”

I hold my hand out for her to take and as soon as she touches it her eyes start shining. Literally shining, like glowing, and they look lost when her head shoots up. My hand is glowing as well, but I don’t feel anything, is almost as if my hand was going numb.

Moments later she lets go when she comes out of her trance and she stares at me with what seemed to be anger.

“Harry! _You_ did _that_ to poor, little Harry?!”

“it wasn’t my fault!”

“you dumb! Do you even know about what he went through?!”

“what?! You’re saying it as if it was my fault!” I shout in defence when she raises her voice.

She’s ready for a comeback, but she shuts her mouth.

“you cannot test him again, Louis, at least not like this, but I can assure you, he’s not a demon, damn, it all makes sense now…” she mutters the last bit to herself but I can hear anyways.

“how do you know?”

“I’ve known him for four years now, and he always saw me like a counsellor, he poured his soul out on me” she sighs, “I know everything about him”

“so he’s not a demon?” I say, trying to hide the smile forming on my lips but seemingly failing.

“we had class today, and the task was drawing something that represented each of them or that had an impact on their lives or that inspired them or whatever like that, and I was pretty startled when he left his layer on my desk”

“what did he draw?”

Miss Pepper stands from the sofa and walks away. Moments later she’s back with a folder in her hands. She opens the big folder and starts to search for what I think is Harry’s work.

“here, this is his drawing” she says as she gives me a wide paper.

“is this, _him?_ ”

“well,” she tilts her head as she looks down, “when I asked him what this was he said _‘just myself’_ ” she says, adding quotes to the last words.

I stare back down at the paper in my hands. It had the half upper part of a face, from the bridge of the nose to the forehead, and some of it was covered by what seemed to be brown curls. The main draw of the work is most probably the eyes, being red with black curvy lines instead of the usual green.

“he draw himself with red eyes” I say, more like an affirmation, trying to believe my words.

“aham, but you see these?” she asks, tracing her fingers along the black curvy lines in the red orbs, “this is what scares me the most now”

“what do they mean?” I furrow my brows, feeling my stomach churn.

“your destiny is to be together” she states and I smile, “but this only happens each three thousand years, when both persons are born under the full moon”

“isn’t that about werewolves?” I cut her off.

“don’t be silly, this is serious, you might have to kill him-”

“WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!” I shout involuntarily, standing from the sofa and pacing around as she keeps talking.

“I’m not crazy, one of you will die, killed by the other, and you’re stronger here”

“but, he’s my soul mate” I half whine, “I would never hurt him”

“you already did Louis, you probably burnt your hands, didn’t you?”

I nod my head as I sit back down, staring at my lap.

“that’s the normal thing, but tell me, did you feel a really intense pain?”

I once more nod my head, letting it hang.

“how many times have you touched?”

“three?”

“well, in any other case, the third time you touched everything would be normal, that is why Zayn and Perrie are always together, they don’t hurt like the two first times they touched”

“how do you know about Zayn?”

“Miss Malik always brought him here when they moved, we’re really close friends” she smiles and I half smile back.

“I don’t want to hurt Harry”

“this is how it works, you both will always feel like being together, because you will unconditionally fall for the other, but you won’t be able to touch, because it will burn, and eventually, if you don’t touch, and decide to have separate lives, you still will die, out of solitude, lonesome, agony… so the thing here is that you will touch and have a normal relationship, eventually not burning anymore, but one of you won’t resist it, because it will still damage your insides, and that weaker person will end up dead” she says as careful and slowly as possible in order not to make the impact so hard, but it doesn’t help, at all.

“that’s not fair…” I say, and for the very first time in years, I feel my eyes stinging with what seem to be _tears_.

“I’m so sorry Louis” she coos, rubbing my back comfortingly.

“there’s no way of changing this?” I ask as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

“I don’t know, no one ever did, but I will research yeah? I promise” she states before embracing my now fragile body as I cry on her.

**_~~_ **

“she could have been lying to you”

“the pain I went through didn’t lie to me mom”

I explained everything that Miss Pepper and Zayn told me, and she still refuses to believe me.

“coincidence”

“coincidence?! Mom are you serious?! I can die! I can even kill Harry!”

“shut up and stop saying nonsense, none of that will happen”

“can you tell me something, have you always been a vampire?” I ask after a minute of silence.

“y-yes, why?”

“why am I a half vamp then, as well as Lottie and Fizzy?”

“I, um, I don’t know, we never knew why”

“is that so? Alright, then why do you always try to live a ‘normal’ life?”

“not to get caught?” she snaps, taking a mouthful of her salad.

“you are a terrible liar” I snort a laugh when her face falls.

“alright, but please, don’t tell the girls”

“fine, but then, dad transformed you?”

She nods her head, her eyes crystallizing.

“it was the only way we could be together…” she sobs and I wrap my arms around her.

“it’s fine, he’ll be back y’know…”

“I hope so…” she cries, wetting my shirt and hugging back

Dad’s been out on a business trip for the last three months, and mom has been told he got himself into deep shit and got caught by some ‘bad’ people, like a gang or something, mafia-like, and we’ve known nothing about him for the past month.

“he’ll come back mommy”

 

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

Wednesdays are always horrible. There’s not one single class I enjoy.

Morning was stressful, having Chemistry, Science and History. It is finally lunch time and as if Louis hadn’t wandered about so much in my head already, he’s standing against the row of lockers right in front of the class I’m walking out from.

I connect my eyes with him and feel something weird in them before I tear them away from him.

“Harry, can I talk to you for a second?”

“already did” I snap and turn around to keep walking.

“c’mon Harry, it’s serious” he says as he grabs my forearm, quite brusquely and it sends a shock of electricity through my body before he pulls away, rubbing his hand.

“what?” I ask with furrowed brows.

“we need to get out of here”

“you’re out of your mind” I start to laugh but he’s face is still stern, “oh…”

“come with me”

“were are we going?” I ask as he starts to drag me out of school, and right now I cannot concentrate on the electric waves travelling through me because of the loud pounding of my heart against my ribcage.

“have you ever been to the woods?”

“n-no”

“there’s always a first time” he smiles and then runs off.

“I don’t feel like running, and I’m hungry!”

“I have food!”

I groan and start to run towards him, catching up almost immediately and then racing ‘til we get there.

“I won!” I grin cheerfully as I raise my arms in the air.

“yeah, yeah, I let you win”

“you did not, I’m faster that you” I stick my tongue out at him and he simply laughs.

“c’mon curly”

“curly?” I try not to smirk but I fail.

“yeah, it’s nice” he smiles and I follow him to wherever he’s taking me.

A flash of memories strike me for a second, these being about him always sneaking into the woods. People talked about this a lot, having a lot of rumours going around, rumours about him and Zayn being not normal.

Some people say they bring their victims here, and they beat them up in this place, where no one can hear their screams. They say that they might have even _killed_ people.

Another rumour is that they practice witchcraft.

_Bullshit._

“why are you always in the woods?” I ask as we walk side by side in silence, stepping on the dry leaves that are on the way.

“I just, like it here, it’s nice, and peaceful… sometimes at least” he shrugs and I nod.

See? Nothing out of normal.

“and what did you have to tell me?”

“um, it might have kind of a… _huge_ , impact on you” he says, scratching the back of his neck as he sits on a low branch of a petite but wide tree.

The branch is not touching the ground, but is thick enough to handle his weight, and seemingly mine as well as I take a sit beside him.

“first give me the food” I say in a stern voice and he laughs.

“as you wish” he smiles as he hands me a sandwich he took from his bag, along with one for him.

“okay, you can speak now” I say through a mouthful of it.

“it’s not easy to say, and you have to promise you’ll leave all scepticism aside, alright?” he speaks carefully and I nod my head, wondering what he’s on about.

“spit it”

“I’m a- _fuck,_ ” he mutters to himself as he closes his eyes and clenches his jaw, “I’m a half vampire”

 “of course you are” I laugh at his silly joke.

“you said you wouldn’t be sceptical” he says sternly and I stop munching my food.

“do you really think I will fall for that? How stupid do you think I am?!”

“stop shouting, I’m not shitting you, I truly am” he says and I simply stare.

“vampires don’t exist”

“they sure do, and half vamps as well”

“prove it” I snap.

“what do you want me to do?” he asks and rubs his hands together.

“I-I don’t know, if you were a half vampire then you would have at least fangs, and I don’t see them” I sing song, smiling slightly in triumph but I shriek when I see two pointy fangs popping out at the edges of his denture when he smiles.

“how the fuck did you do that?!?!” I scream an octave higher than the usual.

“told you so” he shrugs and I back away slightly.

“why are you telling me this? Wh-what will you do to me?!” I ask out of pure hesitation, feeling my eyes water and I accidentally drop the sandwich, not caring at all about it.

“no, please, don’t cry, I won’t do anything, I promise!” he snaps and comes closer but I just shift away.

“why d-did you bring me here?” I sob.

“Harry, please don’t cry…”

“I’m shit scared, of course I’ll cry! You’re a freaking vampire!”

“alright, seeing you already are an emotional mess I’ll go straight to the point, but you won’t believe it”

I just stare at him before telling him to say it and he sighs deeply.

“okay look, every person has their soul mate, right?” I nod, “well, vampires do too, but the only difference is that they know who that person is when they touch for the first time, that’s how Zayn knows Perrie is the one for him, and how my parents knew they were ment to be and how every vampire finds their other half” he explains and I nod before I snap.

“wait, Zayn’s a vampire too?!”

“a _half_ vampire, yes”

“and your families too?!”

“yes Harry”

“and Perrie?!”

“no, Perrie’s still a human” he chuckles.

“ _still?!”_

“oh my God, yes, still, Zayn will eventually bite her”

“what?!”

“that’s not important, the thing here is you and me”

At that my eyes widen even more, if it is even possible, and I shut my mouth to let him speak. “You and I burnt the first time we touched, and the second, and that means we can be soul mates and that is the reason why I feel so damn attracted to you” I involuntarily smile down at that, forgetting about the entire vampire thingy for a second, “but we burnt the _third_ time we touched as well”

“so?” I ask, wiping some tears away with the back of my hand.

“so, I went and talked with Miss Pe- I mean, a witch- I mean-”

“Miss Pepper? Is she a witch?!” I ask out of a mixture of shock and hesitation.

“I’m not sure whether she’d be pleased you know or not, but yes, she is, and she told me that-”

“hold the fuck up, the school has a witch teaching Arts?!”

“as if school knew she’s a witch” he snorts a laugh and I gulp.

“is she mean?”

“no, Hell no Harry, witches can be really loving selves, and she’s luckily one of those” he smiles and I feel myself relax at his words.

“she knows everything about me” I mumble and lets one of his legs hang off the branch.

“yeah, she told me that, she scowled at me for burning you” he chuckles and I frown.

“you did it on purpose?”

“no, she was just in shock because she has a bond with you” he explains and I nod, “she said that we are under a curse Harry, because we were both born under the light of a full moon three thousand years after the last cursed people”

“but we were born in different years, you’re too years older than me” I contort my face in confusion.

“yeah I know, she said that it happened because the last people had a two year difference as well, anyways, the important thing is that we cannot be together, even if we want to”

“why?”

“because each time we touch we’ll get burnt, and eventually we won’t burn anymore, but we will still get our insides affected, and the weakest one will end up… dying” he states and my breath hitches in my throat.

“then we won’t have to touch” I try to smile but I can’t.

“we have two options, being together and having one of us die because of the touches and the inside effects, _or_ , opting for living separately, like, not being together, but we will always be in love with each other, making it impossible to be with someone else and so we will both end up dead because of depression, basically…”

I stare in silence at him as the information sinks in. H-how is this is even possible, like, what the fuck is wrong with the universe?!

“so you are, in love with me?”

“vampires can’t feel, half vamps either, but that one person changes them and gives them the ability to fall for them, making them feel a hundred percent alive, and yes, it seems we’ll end up falling for each other… I already like you” he smiles, “do you like me?” he asks, his voice a bare whisper as he stares right into my eyes.

“y-yeah, been liking you for over a year” I admit, and Hell it did feel good.

He smiles wide at that and I cannot help to smile back as my stare falls onto the ground.

“I would kiss you right now if we didn’t burn” he says, chuckling a bit.

I sigh, knowing I’ve been dreaming of this day for a long time and now I cannot have him.

“we can try…” I mumble and his head shots up.

“are you sure, it will hurt you…”

“I don’t care, do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” I chortle and he shifts closer to me.

“this is really fucked up, y’know…” he smiles.

I rest my back against the trunk of the tree, both my legs hanging at each side of the branch we’re sitting on as he leans forward. He stares right into my eyes and I can see how his blue orbs slowly become red.

“that’s, that’s how I saw my eyes…” I whisper against his face.

“your eyes were the key to know we’re cursed” he whispers against my lips.

“how come?” I ask huskily.

He sighs, pulling his face away and sitting back properly.

“Miss Pepper showed me your drawing, the one of your eyes, and the black curvy lines in them are only in those who are cursed by this” he says and I nod.

“do you have them?”

“I cannot see my eyes” he says with an obvious tone and laughs.

“true, sorry, I’m lame…” I close my eyes and mentally slap myself.

“you’re cute” he says in what seems to be amusement and I look at him deeply.

He starts to lean in once more, sitting right in front of me with each of his legs to the sides of the branch, just like mine, and our knees touch, but the impact isn’t that rough. He rests his hands on my thighs carefully, and maybe it’s because of my jeans, but it doesn’t burn. Louis drags his hands along them, finally grabbing the conjunction of my knees and pulling them up his own thighs as he moves closer, so our torsos brush. He said that we would burn, but maybe I’m too light headed to feel it. I take hold of his shoulders carefully, surprised it doesn’t burn that much and a small smile finds its way to my face. He caresses my thighs once more with the same small smile and traces his fingers up my torso, this time leaving little sensations where he touches, and he leaves his right hand under my ear, caressing my cheek with his thumb and I can see a string of smoke when he does that. He stops moving and the smoke is gone, so he stares at me and rests his other hand on the tree’s trunk, his face a bare inch away from mine and time seems to freeze when our lips finally collide.

Paradoxically, as time freezes, our bodies burn.

It is like we are literally on fire, a mixture of emotions travelling through my limbs as we move our lips together. We don’t pull away though, there is this something making me want to stay like this forever, feeling this burning sensation inside out, and his lips against mine. There’s this toxicity in the air that makes me inch myself forward and crash our torsos fully together, wrapping my arms around his neck as I caress his hair with my fingertips. He does the same with his right hand, caressing my cheek and pulling the one resting on the tree to my neck, both eventually tugging at my curls. I feel the pressure and deepen the kiss, tracing my tongue along his lips and attacking his mouth we he parts them. We stay like this, snogging for what seems eternity, but finally coming to our senses with the lack of air. Before pulling away I open my eyes involuntarily, staring at his closed ones. I never realized he had long eyelashes, but it doesn’t disturb me in the slightest. He opens his eyes as well and I can see his orbs are still red, and there are smoky black lines on them, as well as flames.

We finally pull away simultaneously and simply stare at each other before we see sparks floating around us.

“wow…” I whisper and he smiles.

“it’s perfect” he whispers back as he pulls one of his hands off my hair and tries to touch a spark.

The shiny thingy stops in his palm and he pulls his hand up between our faces.

“see this?” he whispers.

“yeah…” I whisper back.

“do you like it?” he asks and I stare down at it.

It’s like in those movies, when magically someone catches a star and it’s a glowing, shiny ball with a lot of rays coming from it, only that this one is really tiny and it radiates warmth. Its rays are really small golden particles that constantly move, making it seem the rays grow bigger and smaller each second.

“yes, it’s beautiful” I say and poke it with my index finger carefully and it bounces on his palm, making us both giggle.

“this means it’s worth it” he whispers and I stare at him, his eyes still red with flames and those dark lines but his smile is what catches my attention the most.

We kiss once more, feeling the burning sensation again and letting the spark fly back with the rest and the new ones, totally forgetting we have school in thirty minutes.

Couldn’t care less to be honest, this moment and this memory will be so worth skipping classes, it being simply… _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos, please! Thank you for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

A couple of minutes passed by and we still are at the woods, still sitting on the tree, still breathing each other’s air.

“why- isn’t it- burning?” Harry asks between sloppy pecks.

I shrug, not wanting to take my lips off his.

“Miss Pepper- said- it would…” he says, a bit more sternly this time and I sigh, “something’s wrong” he states as I press my forehead against his.

“I don’t know Harry,” I sigh heavily once again, cupping his cheek with my right hand whilst the other rests on his waist, “maybe we’re damaging our insides”

“but she said that would happen _eventually_ -”

“goddamn, I don’t fucking know okay?!” I half shout, a bare inch separating our hot breathes.

He flinches under my grip and I instantly capture his shaky lips in mine, rubbing his soft cheek with the pad of my thumb, “I’m sorry”

“it’s fine, this is just… weird” he sighs against me.

His slim arms are still wrapped around my neck, our torsos crashed together as his legs rest on top of my thighs, his ankles crossed behind my back.

“I know, but we’ll get through it” I smile, staring into his strange orbs; a deep colour of red invading them as the black smoky lines slightly move. There’s still a pronounced hint of peaceful green outlining his eyes, “I promise”

He puckers his lips cutely and I can’t help to feel my heart fluttering- _something I haven’t felt in quite a long time_ \- causing me to lean in, joining our lips gently before moving mine slightly.  He surprises me by biting my lower lip when I lick his, and so it becomes a small battle for dominance, which I win in the end, capturing his bottom lip in between my teeth and sucking slightly.

Soon my blood freezes, my whole body comes to a stop when I feel it, when I feel the metallic taste in my mouth.

“fuck Harry” I groan involuntarily as I let go quickly.

“what’s wrong?” he asks, worry in his voice as he pulls his hands to my jaw and so he caresses my skin sweetly.

“n-nothing, I just, I tasted your blood…” I say, moving my face away as I can still smell it on his mouth.

“so…?” he asks confused.

“Harry…” I say, facing him and showing him my fangs completely out.

“I-I, right, you’re a vampire…” he says, his voice shaky and I chuckle.

“don’t worry, I know how to control myself” I smile and he look a little relieved, “but still, we should be careful, it’s been a while since I last had some blood”

“so…? Is that bad?”

“yeah, actually, I could end up really weak, like, um…” how can I explain it?

“don’t worry, I understand” he smiles with a nod, “so you have these um, feeling of drinking blood don’t you?”

“uh, yeah…” I chuckle awkwardly, my hands falling to his torso, caressing his shirt slightly.

“and have you ever tried human blood?” he ask and I see the seriousness in his expression.

“I-I, n-no, I, never…” I sigh before recomposing myself, “I promised myself I wouldn’t bite a human, at least not before graduating”

“why?”

“it’s wrong Harry, I hate being like this, makes me sick to the stomach” I make a sick face and he laughs.

“are you feeling okay?”

“yeah, n-no, but I’m surviving” I grin and he smiles, looking down before I see him sucking on his bottom lip.

“um, Harry… you shouldn’t-”

I’m cut off by his lips pressed against mine once more, and the smell is intoxicating. It’s totally different than animals’ blood, and much more appetising.

I smelt human blood before, my mom is a nurse and I’ve been around in Hospital a couple of times, but Harry’s blood is different, is almost as if it was just… perfect.

“no Harry, I won’t be able to control myself” I say, tearing my face away from his but he holds the sides of it to pull me back.

“you said you could” he whispers against my lips, hovering over them.

“you’re different, your blood is different” I say in one breath as he parts his lips.

He connects his cursed eyes with mine, which I assume look the same, and out of the corner of them I see how he sticks his tongue out slightly, seductively, showing its crimson colour. That’s when I realise he sucked his blood off so I could taste it.

“Harry, stop, you’ll end up hurt”

“I don’t care, you need it” he says, licking a wet strip over my thin lips.

“fuck, shit, Harry stop!”

But he just ignores my scream and attacks my mouth with his, joining his blood covered tongue with mine. I give in into the pleasure, into the flavour, and simply enjoy the new type of snog as he leads the battle.

“it didn’t hurt” he smiles once we pull away for air.

“don’t ever do that again” I say sternly, seeing his swollen lips covered in a slight layer of drying blood.

“you needed it, aren’t you feeling better?”

I’m ready to answer with a _‘no’_ , but actually, I do feel better, a lot better to be honest.

“only if I truly need it yeah?” I whisper and he nods with a grin.

“you’re so amazing Louis, I never thought to be like this with you…” he says happily, his hands over mine as I cup his face delicately.

“like this how? Letting me enjoy your majestic blood through a kiss?” I joke and he poses a kiss to my palm.

“having you liking me”

“we’re meant to be” I say and his eyes light up, becoming his usual green shade.

“your eyes are blue again” he smiles sweetly.

“yours are back to green” I say and he chuckles.

“this is so weird!”

“I know, but hey, at least we are together”

“you, _Louis Tomlinson_ , are so cheesy”

“the effect you have on me” I say as I start to litter his face and neck with sloppy kisses.

“c’mon, we should head back, got class in… fourteen minutes” he breathes as I feel the veins of his neck pulsing.

“why do you care?” I chortle, not taking my lips off his skin, my hands roaming his torso.

“because I need to get good grades?” he laughs slightly, “graduate in a couple of years, get a job? Impress a little _someone_ with my skills and eventually form a family?” he says with an obvious voice and a smile, which I stop to see amusedly, his eyes greener by the second.

“Harry…” I sigh, “you know it’ll be hard to live a normal life, don’t you?”

His smile drops, along with his gaze, but soon he’s facing me once more, his smile wide as the grip on my waist tightens, “I don’t care, I’ll always have you”

“who’s cheesy now?” I laugh and he connects his lips with mine again, chuckling.

“c’mon, let’s go” he says, attempting to get off the branch but I stop him, still covering his face with kisses. “Louis, I really can’t arrive late anymore, I’ll get in trouble lie last year”

“don’t worry, we can wait ‘til two minutes are left and we’ll get there on time”

“you’re no Edward Cullen, now c’mon, let’s go” he says, pushing me away and jumping off the branch.

“oh yeah? So you rather believe Edward Cullen, _a fake vampire_ , can run fast enough to reach the building in less than a minute instead of a real vampire?” I say, taking him in my arms.

He looks at me blankly as he blinks his eyes cutely.

“hop up”

“you’re gonna give me a piggy back ride?” he asks as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

“unless you want to arrive late…” I sing song and soon I feel the pressure of his weight on my back.

“oaky, grab a firm grip yeah? Don’t want to lose you somewhere” I wink and he pecks my cheek from behind me as he hold onto my neck with his arms.

“ready” he smiles and I start to walk, “oh my God Lou, I’m not joking!”

“alright…” I roll my eyes before trotting.

“c’mon let go” he says and I chuckle as I start running slightly, “God Louis, not so fast!” he says sarcastically and I know he’s nervous.

“do you trust me?”

“yeah…?”

“hold on tight love” I say before feeling my eyes turning bright red and rushing through the streets as lightning.

I feel him cling to me as if his life depended on it, making me smile as a few seconds later we are about three blocks away from school.  I either way stop in an alleyway, not wanting to get caught.

“God Lou that was amazing, and terrifying!” he cries and I laugh.

“believe me now?”

“yes, you’re amazing, that was so cool God..” he says, panting slightly.

“c’mon, let’s walk from here”

He turns on his heel and starts walking before I reach out for his hand, entwining our fingers. He looks at me with wide eyes, and I realise it is because he’s realising I’m not afraid of being with him publicly, because why would I?

“um, Lou, I’m still not out…”

“oh… so um, sorry” I say, dropping his hand.

“it’s fine, I can come out today”

“are you sure?”

“yeah, just be there for me to punch some dickhead if they bully me” he says with puppy eyes and I kiss his temple.

“always” I say as I interlock our fingers once again and begin walking to school, seeing everyone’s eyes bulging out of their sockets, “I don’t think they’ll notice though” I shrug.

Moments later, as we made our way to the main hall, we could hear people gossiping and eyeing us up and down, side to side.

“okay, I think they noticed us” I joke and he closes his eyes, his cheeks a crimson shade and his lips forming a straight line. “We can stop if you want”

“n-no, I’m fine…” he says, shifting closer to me and I smile, before glaring at some jocks that walked by.

**_~~_ **

“hey Lou” I hear Zayn say as he sits beside me in History.

“hey Malik, what’s up?” I smile at him widely and he furrows his brows with a smile.

“are you alright?” he chuckles.

“perfect- well, kind of…” I snap.

“what happened? Heard you’ve been all lovey dovey with someone”

“w-what did you hear?” I ask, a strange feeling erupting from the pit of my stomach.

“a sophomore…” he wiggles his brows, “ _Styles_ ”

I freeze for a second before remembering he _knows about my real self_.

“yeah…” I sigh, “it’s a long story, we, um… we are cursed, and-”

“cursed?!” he whisper shouts and I clump a hand over his mouth.

“I’ll explain later…” I narrow my eyes and he nods, a bit shaky, “I’m fine, I’ll be fine… we’ll be fine” I reassure him, though it feels as if I’m reassuring myself.

It won’t be easy, at all, to stay with Harry.

But I’m willing to try.

 

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

I’m out.

I’m fucking out of the closet.

God…

Already seen the jocks, already seen their eyes, staring at me and Louis in disgust.

This was a bad idea, coming out in school… fuck, Jesus I’m so screwed.

“you alright?”

I turn my head to my side, seeing how Niall takes a sit beside me on the last row of seats.

“yeah, um… actually no”

“what’s wrong? Louis again?”

“no, things are perfect with Louis” I snort a laugh, a big smile appearing on my face.

“oh my God, made your move?!”

“Mr. Horan, I would appreciate it if you stayed silent, arriving late plus chattering won’t look good on your grades” Miss Coleman states, making the whole class turn to stare at my friend.

“sorry Miss Coleman” he says, trying to hide a smirk.

The brunette woman turns back to the board and Niall hits my arm.

“aw!” I whisper, “what was that for?!”

“you didn’t tell me you cunt!”

“it happened like, maybe an hour ago?”

“you hooked up at lunch?!”

“Mr. Horan!”

Both our heads shoot up to see the woman, anger in her glass framed eyes.

“okay, okay, sorry, won’t happen again” the boy sighs, making some people chuckle.

Miss Coleman shoots him a glare but turns to board either way, leaving me to hide my face in my arms.

“we didn’t hook up you idiot,” I whisper as low as my voice allows me to, “we just, um…”

Should Niall know about the whole vampire thingy?

“you just…?”

“we, you could say we, made out?”

“you snogged Louis fucking Tomlinson?!”the Irish boy half shouts before covering immediately his mouth with both his hands, realising what he just did and making _every- single- head_ to turn to us and stare at me in utter shock.

“Niall Horan, to the Principal’s office, right now!” our Literature teacher states sternly as she eyes me weirdly.

“I’m sorry mate” he says to me, patting my shoulder and standing from his desk and out the door.

“you were with Louis?” a girl in the front, Joanne asks me and I start to stutter.

“I-I, um, uh-”

“you whore, I was planning on hitting on him today!” Bridget says, making me go red as a tomato.

“what a fag” I hear someone mutter and I turn my head to see Jason laughing with his friends.

“yeah, didn’t know you were a fairy _Harry…”_ Matty mocks, making my name sound like ‘fairy’ and I feel the knot in my throat.

“Matty, can’t you shut the fuck up for once?” Jade suddenly pops in, surprisingly… defending me?

“everyone quiet!” Miss Coleman shouts but everyone keeps laughing, except for some girls who just stare at me with envy.

“I bet you love it up the arse huh?” Jeremy says before exploding in laughter.

I see around him, almost every single boy in the class making blowjob innuendos.

“Miss Coleman, can go out please?” I ask, raising my hand as I feel the tears threatening to fall.

She stops shouting for a second to look at me, her nose scrunched up in disgust as she nods her head.

I stand up as quick as possible and practically run out the classroom, my body being hit by paper balls and my ears filled by mockery.

I try to rush towards the bathroom, but see one of Louis’ classmates, a jock, going in and so I turn to the other side of the Hall, not wanting to be beaten to death.

I keep walking until I hear a loud laughter, recognising it as Zayn’s and soon followed by Louis’. I leave my thoughts aside before knocking on the door, the room going silent.

“yes? How can I help you?” their History teacher asks once she opens the door, “are you alright?” she asks, worry feeling her voice as she sees the tears in my face.

“I-I...” I run out of words, because I really don’t know why the Hell I decided to come here in the first place, it was just… like a reflex?

“Harry?”

I turn my view to the sea of students, seeing a tall figure standing out.

“uh, I-”

“Harry what the fuck happened?”

“Louis, language!” Miss Freeman growls, but Louis just ignores her and hurries to my side.

“what’s wrong cupcake?” he asks softly as he cups my wet cheek.

I smile at the nickname, feeling a small shock of electricity travelling through y skin when he touches me.

Yay, we can’t touch anymore.

“um, could Louis-” I’m interrupted by a sob, “go out for a m-moment?” I ask his teacher, seeing how the students behind her all look at me with furrowed brows, especially Zayn.

Louis looks up at her with pleading eyes and she nods her head, closing the door behind us.

“what’s wrong, why are you crying?” he asks softly once more as he wipes the tears with his thumb, not burning this time.

We walk a bit further into the Hall, making sure no one is around before I slump down the wall to the floor.

“everyone h-hates me”

“no…” he coos, crouching next to me, “how could anybody hate you? You’re too… loveable” he chuckles slightly and I smile for a second.

“I told Niall that you and I, um-m, made o-out in class and h-he barked it out because he w-was shocked, and he was sent to the P-Principal’s office and everyone started c-calling me names…”

“I’ll kill them, every single one of them if you want me to, yeah?” he says, taking my face in his hands and kissing my nose before wiping the fresh tears.

“n-no! are you crazy?!”

“I can do it…” he shrugs and I stare with wide eyes.

“no Louis, p-please don’t”

“bit them? No, because then I’d be killing them…” he says the last bit more to himself.

“wouldn’t you be transforming them into vampires?” I smile half heartedly as I rub his hands as they rest on either side of my flushed and wet face.

“I can’t do that, not until I become a full vampire…” he sighs, “but please let me beat them up if they keep messign with you, yeah?”

“you’d have to beat up like seventeen people, including girls”

“I don’t care- woah, girls too?”

“they were pretty jealous” I snort, my eyes going wide for a second as my brows raised.

“they can be jealous all they want, because they’ll never have me like you do” he says and pecks my lips, smiling at me before joining our lips once more.

The kiss is sweet, but is interrupted, making us jump out of our skin.

“you two don’t waste your time, do you?” we see Nialler approaching with a loud laugh.

“fuck off you idiot or else I swear I’ll-”

“it’s fine, he’s just kidding” I smile as I take Lou back down.

“are you crying?” Niall asks, hurrying to my side.

“I’m fine, but you and your little scream made the rest of the group call me names and mock me” I say bitterly and his face falls.

“oh Harry I’m so, so, so, so, so, so, _sooooo_ sorry! I really didn’t mean to! C’mere you curly” he spits I none single breath before pulling me to his chest, “he loves hugs” he says and I hear Louis chuckling.

“don’t embarrass me anymore Nialler!” I whine and they both laugh.

“c’mon, let’s get to class before someone sees us” Niall says, letting me go and getting to his feet.

“I don’t want to go back there…” I says, bringing my knees to my chest.

“go, say Harry is not feeling well”

I stare at Louis with wide eyes and then look back at Niall, just to see him with the same shocked expression.

“a-alright, get better Haz” he smiles and I nod.

“I can’t stay in the hall forever, they’ll see me and send me back to class” I mutter and Louis gets to his feet with a wide smile.

“want me to take you home?” he wiggles his brows.

“that would be escaping from school, only to get caught by my mom” I say lowly, making him understand the ridiculousness of his idea, “you’re not very smart are you?” I joke and he kicks me playfully.

“c’mon, I’ll tell your mom you were having a bad time and that luckily I was there to save the day” he smiles wide with a shrug, finally posing as a superhero.

“you’re out of your mind” I chuckle, shaking my head.

“you don’t have a choice” he raises a brow and I do the same before jumping on his back.

“hold on tight love” he warns and I do as told, pecking his cheek before he rushes through the Hall and out the main door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thought on what might happen next?
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“fuck…” I state as I stumble upon my own feet.

“woah” he hurries to grab my side before I fall, “well, yeah, it’s not the normal speed for a _human_ ” he mocks and I hit him playfully before regaining my balance.

“can we walk from here?” I pant.

“that’s why I stopped curly, it’d be weird if your mom saw us arriving like lightning y’know?” he chortles and I roll my eyes.

“my house is four blocks away” I state and he nods, intertwining his fingers with mine as we start walking.

I freeze for a moment but relax- slightly- into his touch, his thumb rubbing my skin softly as he shift closer to me.

“you know I won’t get mad if you want to let go” he says with a small smile and I nod, dropping his hand slowly and breathing once again.

“I’m s-sorry, I-”

“I understand, not ready to come out in public” he shakes his head with a bitter smile, “ no one will come up to you on the street and say ‘HA-HA YOU FAG!’ alright? And if someone does I can beat the shit out of them so don’t worry”

“still, today at school was enough, I guess…”

“listen,” he says, coming to a stop when he sees me clenching my jaw in order not to cry, “no one will hurt you, okay? I won’t let that happen” he says fondly and kisses my forehead.

We keep walking home, _hand in hand_ , suddenly discussing about music.

“but Sleeping With Sirens ain’t that good…” he says and my jaw falls to the ground and my eyes widen comically. “What?”

“how can you even say that?!” I say, squeezing his hand a bit more than necessary.

“well, I only heard like, half of one of their songs? Didn’t like it much and so I went for the next and it was another band so…” he shrugs.

“what song?” I ask, trying to swallow my fangirl anger.

“Um, I’m not sure, it was something like _don’t forget about me_ or something like that, don’t really care”

“don’t really care? _Don’t really care?!_ _‘Don’t You Ever Forget About Me’_ is a great song, okay?”

“ok Harry, I just didn’t like it-”

“yeah, ‘cause I bet you’re into heavy rock or something like that, are you?”

“well…” he raises his eyebrows innocently, “you could say so”

“then, you should listen some more of them”

“they’re pussies”

At that point I slap his arm, hard, “how very dare you?!”

“okay, sorry! Ow…” he fake glares, rubbing his arm and seconds later we arrive home.

“it’s so calm here” he says, looking around.

“yeah, it’s pretty silent always, not as many cars, barely any at this time” I say, looking around as well before sinking my hand in my jeans’ pocket “shit…” I mutter.

“what’s wrong?”

“the keys are in my bag, which is at school” I say, narrowing my eyes and he shoots me an apologetic half smile.

“I’m sorry, hey, isn’t your mother home? Or your father? Or someone?”

“mom could be home…” I say and ring the bell, but there was no answer. “She’s probably out grocery shopping”

“well, we could just stay here if you want?” Louis suggests and I nod my head, sitting at the first steps before my door. “You’ve got a big house” he sighs before sitting down next to me, our thighs brushing, creating a small spark.

“yeah, but just because my mom wanted a library, so she bought a house with four rooms, one for her, other for Gemma and one for me. The other one she made it into a huge, boring library” I chuckle awkwardly, realising how lame that might have sounded.

“really?!” Louis’ eyes widen and a large smile appears on his face, “that’s amazing!”

“um…”

“I love reading, sorry…” he chuckles awkwardly this time, leaving me to stare amusedly at his embarrassed face.

“that’s cute”

He turns his gaze to me and smiles before fiddling with his fingers.

“it’s not cute, it’s geeky”

“still cute, even more if you’re a badass rocker”

“thanks?” he laughs, his brows furrowed and I blush.

“welcome” I half whisper to him, his face a bare inch away from me.

As we slowly lean in, both pair of eyes on each other’s lips, we see small particles of… I don’t really know, but they are red and orange, and warm, and ticklish, and they freak me out.

My breath hitches in my throat and Louis, noticing this, rests his hand on my neck, leaving a burning sensation there, but still I want him to leave his hand there. He pulls me gently against him, the small sparkly thingies being more and more visible each second and finally our lips brush, teasingly, and the feeling is unnatural. I give in and lean fully forward, our lips pressing together and moving slightly as the heat invades us. I put my hand on his thigh and rub it gently, up and down, causing him to groan against me. I tilt my head to deepen the kiss, attacking him once he allows me entrance. I move my hand slowly upwards, the warm feeling trespassing to Louis’ thigh and making him groan lowly again, letting me swallow it before letting a similar one.

We jump out of our skins when we hear what seems to be the engine of a car near, and we sit back in our previous places, both of us simultaneously touching our lips and giggling when we notice the coincidence.

We see the car arriving and yes, it’s definitely my mom’s.

Seconds later she was stepping out of it and waving at us.

“hello Harry, what are you doing here? You should be at school” she furrows her brows with a slight smile.

“um, yeah… about that…” I begin to say, rubbing my arm after standing up.

“please don’t tell me you escaped Harold” she says, her tone stern as she stops taking bags from the black car.

“Harold…” Louis tries not to laugh and I slap his arm.

“I-I, n-no… yes” to this my mom’s eyes go as wide as saucers, “I mean, I-I, uh-”

“what Harry here is trying to say is that he was having a hard time and so I walked him here” Louis quickly intervenes, taking a step closer to my mother, who was now a few feet from us, leaving the groceries in the car.

“and _who are you_?” she asks, obviously mad.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s… friend” he smiles and looks back at me with a wink.

“and why were you having a hard time?” she asks sternly, though her brows were no longer furrowed.

“I-I, well, um, the whole class was making fun of m-me” I stutter out, “and so I asked for permission to go out”

“out of school?”

“out of class…” I mumble and she crosses her arms against her chest.

“why were they making fun of you? What did you do darling?” she asks, her voice soft but still firm.

“uh…” I drag, looking at Louis hesitantly before sighing, “I’m not ready to tell you”

“do I need to talk to Mr. Walker?” she asks, her brows furrowing once more.

“n-no! I’ll tell you, just not yet… o-okay?” I ask shakily as I start feeling the tight knot in my throat.

“Harry, just tell me, I’m you mo-” she comes to a stop and I feel the hand f Louis on my shoulder as tears form in my eyes.

“it’s fine, do you want me to tell her?” Louis asks softly, rubbing his hand up and down my back comfortingly as I cling to his side.

I hesitate for a moment, finally shaking my head. She can’t know, she just can’t…

“it’s fine baby, but you promise you’ll tell me later? I will have to go talk with Mr. Walker to see what happened if you don’t tell me” she says before pecking the top of my head and going back to the car to pick the groceries.

“it’s fine love, don’t cry” Louis whispers in my ear and I melt into his words, his lips grazing my lobe and finally kissing it.

I snap my head around to see my mom busy with the plastic bags and I let out a sigh of relief.

“need any help Miss Styles?” Louis asks with a smile and mom sighs in what seems to be relief.

“please!” she calls and Louis chuckles, rubbing my back once more and stomping to the car to help her. “Harry love, take the keys please” she shouts and I do as told.

Moments later,  everything was set into its respective place and mom was asking awkward questions.

“so Louis, I haven’t seen you around before…” she says, pouring some juice into a couple of glasses, “since when are you and Harry friends?”

“oh well…” he drags, looking at me with a cheeky smile, “it’s been a couple of days now”

“oh,” she says enthusiastically, “are you in his class?” mom asks, taking a sit with us on the table.

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

“um no, I’m seventeen Miss”

“please call me Anne, and wow Harry! Where did you take him from?” she laughs and I bury my head in my arms.

“can we go up already?” I mumble with pleading yes and Louis chuckles.

“why? We’re having a lovely conversation with your mom” he says with a wide grin, which I know is nothing more than evil.

“Lou…!” I whine, clutching at his arm.

“go already, he might kill me if you stay” mom laughs and Louis joins him, standing up and I follow. “And Harry love, tomorrow I’m talking with Mr. Walker for your little escape” she says, taking a sip of her juice and I groan, my argument being interrupted by Louis who pulls me up the stairs by the arm.

“what if he tells her?!” I whisper shout, leaning against my now closed door.

“don’t worry, you’ll be fine, she’s seems great” he shrugs, sitting on my bed.

“Louis, she will kill me” I whine and he laughs, “don’t laugh t me, this is serious!”

“Harry she will never kill you alright? You’re safe, she will keep being your mom, you will keep being Harry… what else do you want?”

“this not to happen…” I mutter and see how Louis’ face suddenly falls, “I didn’t mean-”

“it’s fine, I know it’s hard…”

“hey, I like you, more than anything, you’ve been my main thought day everyday and my only dream every night for the last year, I’m more than happy to be with you…” I say, joining him on my bed and taking his hand in mine, fiddling with his fingers, “but, I don’t know if I can come out to my parents yet, and all the vampire topic is driving me crazy”

“Miss Pepper said-”

“yeah I know what she said, I don’t care…” I say and soon I feel my fingertips burning slightly, “feel that?” I ask, motioning to our fingers, “we will never be able to touch properly without the fear of getting burnt, and if we don’t we know we’re hurting our insides…” I sigh, a tear finally falling from my eye, “I don’t want to die” I sob and he instantly wraps his arms around me.

“I know babe, we’ll be fine, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you”

“you can’t promise that, Miss Pepper said it, we’re damn cursed Louis” I sob, burying my head in his chest and he just rubs my back up and down, in circles, in whatever shape he could think off, making me wince slightly when the eventual pain became too much.

“sorry…” he whispers, letting me go and I sigh in frustration.

“see? We can’t even hug… why is it so hard to be with you?” I whine, falling on my bed and staring at the ceiling, luckily not hitting my head with the wall.

“I guess that’s what makes us special… being strong” he says as he lays down next to me, but touching me at all.

“I don’t know if I can be that strong…”

“you can, if I- _a half vampire with almost no ability to feel-_  can, then you can as well” he says, making me smile slightly as he locks our fingers.

“thanks Lou” I smile, resting the right side of my face on the duvet so I can see into Louis’ eyes, blue and beautiful, as always- almost always.

“cheesy” he says cutely, scrunching up his nose and giggling.

“I want to kiss you” I mutter, my eyes drifting to his lips for a second.

“kiss me then” he mutters back, his eyes drifting to _my_ lips.

“we can’t,” I whisper, “it’ll hurt”

“just a little peck?” he pleads almost silently, his brows furrowing slightly as he pouts.

I giggle and shift closer to him, resting my lips on his. I feel him smiling against them and I can’t help to do the same, feeling no pain at all.

“see?” he smiles wide once I pull away slowly.

I nod my head with a faint smile. If it didn’t burn, then it caused some damage inside me, inside _us_ …

“what about you show me those songs, huh?”

My head snaps in his direction just to see him with wide smile, though his mouth is closed, and see how crinkles stand by the side of his eyes.

I nod eagerly and jump out of my bed to my desk, grabbing my laptop and search for Sleeping With Sirens on it. I click shuffle and let the first song invade the room.

“oh, this one is great” I sigh with a smile, sitting back on my bed, my head resting against the wall as Louis sits up next to me.

“not that bad, name?”

“not that bad? Wait and listen to the chorus, it’s _‘Alone’_ by the way”

We sit there in silence- Louis does, I hum along, trying my best not to scream the lyrics out as I move my head up and down, softly head banging.

“it’s really good” he says, copying my movements.

~~

We are currently playing air guitars, as my acoustic one doesn’t fit this song.

“ _[BEST THERE EVER WAS LYRICS HERE!]”_

“Harry baby-” I suddenly hear my mom laughing and we both turn to her, stopping our movements and I feel the blush creeping up my neck. “You two are adorable” she says between breathes and leans against the door frame.

“don’t you know how to knock?” I ask, trying to sound mad, but it comes out shy and quiet.

“I did knock, like three times so I gave up” she shrugs and Louis snorts a laugh, rolling his eyes.

“Louis there’s someone at the door looking for you” she says once she recovers and Louis’ eyes go a bit wide.

“who?” he asks confused, fixing his quiff.

“Zayn?” she says, more of asks, “yes, I think he’s name is Zayn, he’s with a girl”

“blonde?”

“yeah”

“Perrie” he mutters, “will you come down with me?” he looks at me with a small smile and I nod casually.

We walk down the stair with my mom and see Zayn and Perrie sitting in the lounge.

“hey, what are you doing here?” Louis asks, chuckling slightly.

“hey mate, couldn’t find you anywhere so I figured you’d be here”

“how do you know where I live?” I ask, a bit scared as to why Zayn fucking Malik is sitting in my house.

“I told him, problem?”

“woah, no need to be rude” my mom pops in and I mentally roll my eye, I forgot she was even there.

Perrie mutters a ‘sorry’ to her and keeps silent.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go with me and Perrie to get some pizzas, and so you can tell me a bit more about that thing you said in class earlier” he shrugs and I start to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

“um, sure, can Harry come along?” he asks Zayn and he nods his head with a slight smile.

“Anne?” Louis asks, a pleading smile on.

“I don’t know…” she says, eyeing Perrie up and down, “it’s getting late”

“I’ll bring him home before ten” he says, pouting exaggeratedly and putting right blue puppy eyes.

Zayn, Perrie and I laugh at him, making my mom join us and she ends up giving in.

“alright, sounds like a deal to me, be careful love” she says, pecking my forehead and I push her away gently.

“stop, bye” I say, pecking her cheek when Zayn and Perrie are not looking and Louis whispered in my ear once we were out the door.

“sweet”

I turn to him and he just shrugs, looking way innocently.

This boy…

“so, Harry…” Zayn drags, a smirk on his face as he hangs his arm around my neck, “you and Louis huh?”

“Zayn stop, don’t mess with him” Louis say, snaking his hand through my waist protectively.

“I’m not messing with him, I was going to congratulate him!” he half shouts, “congratulations man!”

“is he drunk?” I ask Louis and he laughs.

“no, he just gets a bit excited sometimes”

“oh…” I nod my head, “thanks, I guess” I giggle and Louis smiles wide.

“does she know about…?” Perrie asks Zayn in what she thought to be a whisper, but apparently was not.

“yeah, of course he does, right Lou?”

“um, yeah… he knows” he answers, his face falling a bit.

“you better not tell the little brat about this” Perrie threatens and I shift closer to Louis.

“he will know eventually anyways, why don’t you stop giving the lad a hard time?” Louis throws back, tightening his grip on me and Perrie’s eyes go wide.

“how you dare talk to me like that?!” she glares.

“Zayn do something about this girl, please”

“side effects mate”

At this Louis’ eyes widen, and I’m quite sure I know why.

“don’t say you-”

“bit me? Yeah, it’s amazing!” Perrie grins and Zayn laughs.

“she’s the best” he says before kissing her cheek.

“you’re joking”

“does this look like a joke to you?” she says before her eyes turned red and seemingly sharp fangs pop out at each side of her denture.

“you fucking promised you asshole!” Louis shouts.

“I know, but she wanted to, and the sooner the better…” Zayn says, muttering the last bit to himself and I groan.

I don’t understand much of this whole vampire thingy, and it kind of annoys me, knowing I’m in some way involved.

“I’ll keep my promise, I don’t care what you think” he says sassily and I instinctively wrap my hand around his, locking our fingers and kissing the top of his hand.

“calm down, can’t we just go eat the pizzas in peace?” I mumble and see how his face softens.

“sure babe” he says.

“and Perrie, you should actually be nicer, can you do that for me sexy?” Zayn asks his girlfriend, resting his hand around her waist and on her hip to bring her closer.

She nods her head and apologies for creating drama. We walk some few more blocks and we reach the location.

“will we eat here or…?” Zayn asks and Louis answers.

“we could eat here, if you don’t mind” he says, the last bit directed to me.

“n-no, I’m fine” I try to smile but it turns out to be a faint curve.

Zayn and Perrie walk in first, and when I try to step inside the place Louis pulls me back outside.

“are you nervous?”

I shake my head hesitantly.

“n-no”

“I know you are, just relax, they won’t hurt you, no one will, okay?” he says, cupping my face and kissing my lips.

It burns, but I don’t care, his slight touches along my skin make me melt into the kiss, causing me to wrap my arms around his torso and hug him.

“thanks Lou”

“no worries babycakes” eh smiles as we walk in, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

Last night was pretty good.

I got to share pizza with Harold _\- Harold… ha, ha-_ and luckily Zayn took the curse thingy quite well.

Perrie understood as well, and apologized to Harry for basically being a bitch to him. And plus, she promised she’d be nicer with her brother.

Talking about him, we said we wouldn’t tell him. He would just freak out, and why scaring the boy now? He’ll have time to be scared when he finds out about Perrie anyways.

“Mr. Tomlinson, are you even listening to me?” a voice makes me snap out of my thoughts and I blink my eyes at my Philosophy teacher.

“sorry, I-”

“detention”

“but Miss. An-”

“I’m sick and tired of you not paying attention, you’ll stay an hour after school today” the chubby teacher states, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she takes a seat on her desk.

“fine, whatever” I mutter and slump down my own seat.

 Harry’s been taking all of my attention lately. But I don’t complain, the boy is perfection on legs. And much more interesting than Philosophy anyways.

Around twenty minutes later the bell rings, signalling the class is over and Miss. Anderson shoots me a glare as I walk past her.

As Zayn and I walk through the halls, I spot Styles and Horan by the side of their lockers.

“boo!” I shout in Harry’s ear after slowly approaching.

He lets out a sharp gasp accompanied by a small jump before rolling his eyes.

“God, Louis!” he hits me.

“what? It was funny” I laugh and Niall joins me.

“is there anything wrong with Perrie?” Zayn asks the blondie, his face straight.

“yeah, she’s feeling like death” he says nonchalantly.

“what do you mean like death?” I ask him, my brows knitted together as Harry embraces my waist.

“she was complaining about a strong headache and she vomited quite a few times this morning” he shrugs, his stare falling to the ground.

I shoot Zayn a knowing look and he just ignores me.

“I might go see her at lunch” Zayn says.

I can see the worry in his face, his eyebrows furrowed in the most pronounced frown, his lips pursed and his eyes fixated on the tiled floor.

“I could go with you, if you don’t mind”

“sure, sure why not?” Zayn says, “wanna go buy something to eat?” he asks the blondie, who nods eagerly with a smile.

“Harry, want anything?”

“um, no, I’m fine” he says, his voice muffled as he rests his face against my clothed chest.

“alright” Niall shrugs and leaves to the cafeteria with Malik.

“you alright?” I ask, referring to his clinginess.

He doesn’t answer, just acts like a little kitten, purring against my chest as he tries to bury himself deep against it.

“Harry, tell me what’s wrong…” I whisper, caressing his wild hair.

“I’ve been receiving weird looks all morning” he mumbles, facing the lockers but still pressed against me.

“normal, you’re very attractive” I shrug and he snorts a laugh.

“you know why they stare at me” he says and I feel his grip becoming tighter.

“don’t worry, who needs them?” I say before pulling away to look at him in the eyes, “don’t pay attention to them, alright?”

I cup his cheeks and he nods before I smile.

“I don’t like being out…” he says, leaning against my right palm.

“I know it is hard at first, but if I went through it, then you can as well baby” I encourage as I caress his cheek with my right thumb.

“you’re different” he mumbles.

“I’m not different in that aspect” I say simply.

“yes you are! People are afraid of you” he says and I caress both his cheeks now, feeling them hot against my pads.

“not all people, some-”

“hey fags!” a voice interrupts me and I turn my head, standing straight just to see Joey and Max- both jerks of my class.

“fuck off guys” I simply say, tilting my head to the side as to motion for them to leave.

“who would’ve thought that Tomlinson would find a stable boytoy” Max laughs and I see Harry frowning.

“he’s not my boytoy” I sigh, not really in mood to deal with asses.

“bet you love it up the arse, right cutiepie?” Max says in a fake sweet voice, taking Harry’s cheek in his palm and caressing before Harry shifts away and closer to me.

“fuck off, don’t want to destroy a face so early” I snap sassily, snaking my hand around Harry’s waist.

“I wouldn’t let a cocksucker touch me or-”

I cut him off by pushing him away, making the blond, muscular lad stumble but not fall.

“woah! Tommo the Homo got violent!” Joey laughs and Max joins before pushing me against the row of lockers.

“you better not do that again fairy,” he says, his breath hitting my skin, “you don’t want your boytoy hurt, now do you?” he threatens before I clench my hands into fists.

“he’s not my boytoy” I repeat, seething.

“no but I think he is, actually…” Joey states, hanging an arm around Harry’s neck.

“don’t touch him!” I warn, trying to get Joey but Max just pins me against the metallic lockers, pulling his forearm in front of my throat.

“I bet he fucked you so hard already, took advantage of your little, fragile body…” the brunette, tall lad says, his nose brushing against Harry’s skin.

I see how Harry’s eyes close tight and he clenches his jaw, feeling obviously uncomfortable.

“because that’s what you do, right Tomlinson?” Max asks, his face so close I have to turn mine not to touch him.

I can feel my eyes becoming red with anger, so I close them not to let the two jerks see.

“took you to bed like he does with all of his little sluts, I bet he won’t even remember your name by tomorrow” Joey smirks against my curly’s face.

“h-he didn’t fuck me” Harry mutters.

“you even convinced him not to tell? Wow, Louis…” Max sort of laughs in my face and I lose it, my anger bringing out the best of me.

“I told you to fuck off!” I shout and focus all my strength on pushing Max away, finally making him fall to the floor.

Joey takes Harry and pins him face to the lockers.

“will you risk the pretty face of Styles?” he smirks and Max, making himself comfortable on the ground, snorts a laugh.

I look at the boy and see his eyes glistening as he stares at me with a pleading look. His cheek is pressed against the metal and I see how his eyes slowly turn from green to red.

“let _him_ go, and I’ll let _you both_ go” I say, crossing my arms against my chest to show off my biceps.

The bell rings as Joey laughs, pressing Harry further against the lockers a bit more before letting go.

“fags…” Max mocks once he’s up the floor and walking to our next class with Joey.

I glare at them when they turn around to face us and they just laugh it off.

“are you alright cupcake?” I ask once I turn to Harry, tears falling from his eyes.

“n-no, I hate this, I want to go home”

“you can’t baby, your mom will kill me” I say, shooting him an apologetic look before running my thumb along his skin.

I  wipe the tear tracks on both of his flushed cheeks as I feel my eyes coming back to normal.

“how do you want me not to worry when people like Max and Joey are out and ready to hurt me?!” he whisper shouts, his voice shaky.

“they didn’t hurt you, nor me, so we’re fine-”

“it’s not fair! You know how to defend yourself, you’re a fucking jock!” he shouts and some people who were still around the corridor stop to watch.

My eyes widen at his words and he immediately covers his mouth. He stares at me with wide _\- back to green_ \- eyes as well and I clench my jaw in order not to look hurt, or _feel_ hurt, for that matter.

 _“God, is he going to hurt him?”_ I hear a girl mutter between the small crowd.

 _“of course, nobody messes with Tomlinson”_ another girl states in what she thought to be whisper.

Maybe it was; I can hear much more than a regular human would ever be able to.

“I’m s-sorry Louis…” Harry sobs, his eyes refilling with fresh tears as they roll down and to his shaky hands, still sort of covering his mouth.

I take a step closer to him and hear some almost silent gasps, but the only thing that matters is that Harry flinches.

_That hurt._

I sigh deeply and take his hands off his face, locking my fingers with his and kissing his forehead.

“it’s fine, I know I am” I mumble and hear some people awing at us, some leaving and muttering disgusting things. “Okay, there’s nothing to see here, back to class” I say a bit louder and clap my hands, shooing everybody.

They all leave and as soon as we stand alone once again Harry hurls himself at me.

“I was so scared Lou” he sobs against my chest and I can’t help to hold him close.

“it’s okay, I would never hurt you Harry, you should already know that” I say, burying my face in his voluminous curls as I twirl one between my fingers.

“I’m sorry…”

“ _I’m_ sorry I scared you, and I won’t let Max and Joey mess with you again, yeah?”

He nods his head and I pull away just a bit to look at him right.

“you’re so pretty, did you know that?” I smile slightly and he looks down embarrassed with a shy smile.

I cannot tell if he’s blushing or not because his face is already flushed pink for crying.

“I am not, you just are attracted to me because of the curse” he says, his face falling.

“I find a lot of people attractive, y’know? But you, _you are special_ , and I’m not saying it because of the curse. Your eyes are beautiful, being so green, but so deep at the same time, looking like two shiny emeralds each time I lose myself in them, who wouldn’t love them? You have a nice little nose that I love to kiss…  some people have gigantic noses or just wider, or smaller than necessary, but yours looks just right” I say, pecking the top of his nose as he smiles. “Your skin is so soft…” I say, caressing his cheek with my thumb slowly, “and your lips are plump and perfectly shaped, they are so pretty, being pink but looking velvet red after a snog” I say, chuckling and he giggles, closing his eyes. “I love your curls, they can be messy but still look so good on you, and you take good care of them because they always smell so good and feel so soft against me” I say, kissing the top of his head and _almost_ purring when I bury my face in his hair. “I love your hands, your fingers…” I say taking them in my own, “they are so long and pale, they fit perfectly with mine, and your palm is so big, it just makes your hands be almost the size of mine” I say, earning a low chuckle from him as I kiss his fingertips, one by one. “You are more than pretty Harry, you’re just so breathtaking that I always thank the Universe for choosing you to be cursed with me, because I wouldn’t bare seeing you with another person” I say, my brows furrowing just slightly and he looks at me intently.

“we’re not burning…” he whispers and I sigh.

He’s always so worried about that, and it just stresses me out because no matter what I do, no matter what we’re doing or how we’re feeling, he’s always thinking about that.

“I don’t care” I say before capturing his lips in mine gently, feeling his hands falling slowly to my waist and suddenly a tight grip as he wraps his arms around my torso.

I tug at his curls with both my hands, earning a low groan from his throat. We move our lips just barely, feeling the heat invading us as we clash together.

“what are you guys doing out of class?!” a teacher suddenly half shouts at us and we pull away immediately.

“run” I whisper to him and he does just that.

I laugh at him as he hurries through the hall and Mr. Peters looks at me expectantly, crossing his arms.

“right, sorry” I smile before rushing to my own class.

I knock on the door and apologize for getting late as I walk to my normal seat next to Zayn.

“why are you late Louis?” Miss. Pepper asks, her brows furrowed.

“um…”

“bet he was having fun with his new boytoy”

“Joey!” our teacher gasps, “that was totally unnecessary”

“oh but it is the truth” he laughs and I shoot him a glare.

“enough of that, Louis please find someone to explain you the task, and you’ll stay after class” she states firmly.

“but I can’t!” I snap, remembering Zayn and Niall won’t be here for lunch and that I’d be having lunch with Harry.

“you’ll stay for ten minutes after class Louis, and that’s final, c’mon everybody, work!” she claps her hands and I groan.

**_~~_ **

The bell finally rings and the class stands up to leave, except for me. I just stay in my seat with my arms crossed.

Once everybody is gone Miss. Pepper walks towards my desk, this being the last one at the back, and sits beside me.

“I’m sorry for acting like that, but I couldn’t say I had to talk to you about the curse” she says, an apologetic smile on her face.

“you found something?!” I ask, hope clear in my voice as I sit straight.

“well, yeah… I could say I found, I don’t know… maybe the cure….” she sing songs and I beam with happiness. “It’s kind of simple, really” she states and I nod. “All you have to do is transform Harry into a vampire” she states and my smile falls.

“I-I can’t do that”

“yes, I know-”

“in order to that I’d have to be a full vamp myself, and the only way to become one is killing a human… I made a promise with Zayn we wouldn’t bite anyone before graduating-”

“but Zayn bit Perrie… meaning he already killed someone” she states and I sigh deeply.

“yeah, but I will keep my promise”

“Louis, it can be too late when you graduate”

“what do you mean?”

At this she takes a deep breath and starts to speak again, taking my hand in hers.

“you two are spending too much together, I saw you both holding hands down the corridors and kissing and touching  lot, but I never actually saw you burning-”

“we do burn a lot”

“Louis, admit it, you don’t burn so much, you two are damaging your insides each time you touch and you know it. I don’t know yet about Harry’s state, but I can feel your weakness, don’t you feel weak?” she asks, her voice softer than normal.

My body stops working for a second, realizing I do feel weak.

“but that’s just because of lack of human warmth… and blood! That’s right, I’m on kind of a diet” I state, making sense of this all.

“you can’t do that! You need those things to survive. And it’s not only that Louis, I can _sense_ it” she says, pressing her fingertips against my skin. “Your insides are begging for mercy Louis, you cannot wait much longer or else you’ll end up dead before you know it”

“but who will I kill?! I cannot kill an innocent person, now can I?!” I whisper shout.

“you could always bite a beggar?” she shrugs.

“it ain’t that easy, y’know…?” I mumble, zoning out.

“one more thing Louis,” she says, getting my attention back, “the reason why no one was ever cured is that whenever the vampire tried to transform his soulmate into another vampire, they would always end up killing them, sucking too much blood” she says carefully.

“don’t worry about that, I know how to control myself” I snap.

“yeah, you need to know how to control yourself. Have you ever tasted human blood before?”

I stop and think for a moment before speaking up.

“my mother works in a hospital, and once when I was feeling sick she stole a pint of blood, giving it to me” I say, flashbacks running through my mind.

“do you remember how it tasted?”

“like Heaven” I chuckle.

“better than animal’s blood right?” she asks, a smug smile on her lips.

I nod my head at her question.

“much more”

“well, as you two are cursed, Harry’s blood is _much more appetising_ to you than a regular human’s” she says slowly, her eyes narrowed.

“I know, I already tasted it”

“you what?!” she asks, letting go of my hand.

“um, it wasn’t my fault technically…”

“explain, now” she orders firmly, her arms crossed.

How can I tell my teacher that I accidentally sucked her favourite student’s lip more than necessary making it bleed? And that he then sucked his own lip only to snog me with his blood mixed with saliva?

That sounds so horrific, she will have a heart attack.

“Louis!”

“well, we… um, you don’t want to know” I chuckle awkwardly.

“you will tell me right now Louis Tomlinson or else-”

“fine, we were kissing and I bit his lip and sucked a bit more than I should have done and tasted it but pulled away immediately and told him to stay away because I could hurt him, because shit the smell was so strong but he just sucked on his lip more and then kissed me with his blood covered tongue okay, happy?!” I half shout in one breath and see how her face freezes.

“he’s still alive…” she whispers and I furrow my brows.

“um yeah…?”

“you controlled yourself, and it was the first time you tasted it…” she states and half smiles, her jaw hung.

“see? I know how to control myself” I reassure her and she grins.

“Louis, you two could break the curse forever if you cure yourselves!” she beams.

“really?!”

“yes! It is what the book says, and so it is true!”

“you believe in what a silly book says?” I chuckle.

“of course I believe in this book, it is like the human famous Bible” she states firmly and I embrace her tight.

“thank you for everything Miss. Pepper, I cannot thank you enough”

“you can arrive on time maybe” she chortles, hugging me back before I pull away.

“sorry, but Max and Joey were messing with Harry and I, and so after the bell rang Harry was crying and I couldn’t just leave him there in a sobbing mess, could I?”

“those two, I’ll take care of them” she glares at nothing in particular.

“can you make frogs rain on them? Oh, even better, transform them in frogs!” I grin like a five year old.

_And evil five year old…_

“no frogs, I already have something planned out…” she smirks and I laugh.

“well, I gotta go see curly. Zayn and Niall won’t stay for lunch so he’s probably sitting alone,” I say and something soon clicks inside my head, “I hope no one is messing with him” I state before standing up and getting my bag.

“good luck Louis!” she says with a worried face and I thank her before rushing out, praying Harry is okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	9. Chapter 9

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“he’s already not talking to you, princess?”

I clench my eyes, hoping that that familiar voice is not referring to me.

“hey, he asked you something, answer” another voice seethes in my ear and then I see both figures sitting with me in the cafeteria’s table.

Fuck.

“he is with Miss. Pepper” I mumble, absentmindedly playing with my lettuce.

“and he left you all alone here?” Max fake coos.

“people are mean, someone can hurt a lonely boy” Joey says carefully and I see thee smirk crawling up his face.

“why would anybody hurt me? I’ve done nothing” I say, praying Louis hurries up.

At that I hear them chortling, feeling Joey’s arm around my neck.

“because you’re a _homo_ , and being a homo is _wrong_ ” he spits in disgust, his face a bare inch away from my cheek.

“why are you so close to me then? I don’t like it” I state and he tightens the grip on me.

“to make you understand that two guys together is wrong and filthy, just like you, _you’re filthy_ ” he states and sits straight, but lets his arm around me.

“now tell me Styles, why dicks and not boobs?” Max suddenly asks.

“none of your business” I mutter and they laugh.

“hey, Beth!” Max calls, “c’mere love” he states and suddenly a pretty good looking girl sits in the table beside him.

“hey guys” she smiles kindly.

“now, Styles, tell me, does she look pretty?” he asks and the girl, I’m guessing seventeen, furrows her brows.

“um-”

“sh” Max shushes her and I look at her right.

She’s got her golden hair tied up in a high pony tail, light make up, blue eyes and a cheerleaders’ uniform.

Right, try outs are today after lunch.

“she’s pretty, yes” I state, telling the truth and making the girl blush.

“now, would she look good with stubble?” Joey smirks and Max joins.

“what are you guys talking about?” Beth asks and I shoot her a sympathetic look.

“she probably wouldn’t” I say simply.

“now think about her in lingerie, oh yes, I bet she looks really hot in red-” Max sighs and the girl hits his arm before he can even finish his dirty sentence.

“hey, rude” she says, serious this time.

I think about it though, not being able to control my brain at the words because that’s just impossible.

“what’s your point?” I ask.

“now imagine your little boyfriend in red tights and bra” Max challenges.

“and with stubble!” Joey adds, making the girl contort her face.

“oh my God, are you…?”

“Tomlinson’s boytoy” Max answers and I feel the anger shooting through me, making me clench my hands in fists.

“calm down and think about the Tommo in lingerie, now, does that look _right_ for you?”

Actually, I wouldn’t complain.

“does a girl in tight, black boxers and loose tank top look right for you?” I ask, trying not to drool over the image of Louis in a tight, red, laced pair of knickers and stockings.

“that’s not the point-”

“there’s a reason why I like boys, I didn’t just choose it, okay? Now excuse me” I state and try to stand up.

“he totally owned you there” I hear Beth chuckling and Max grabs my forearm before I can leave.

“look at those soft lips, the gloss making them shine-”

“wow, so poetic” she cuts off, laughing and he smiles.

“whatever, wouldn’t you prefer a pair of nice lips and soft face instead of a hairy one?”

“Louis shaves, and no, his lips are perfect”

“awe…!” the girl drags and Max frowns.

“disgusting, go let him use you a bit more yeah?”

“he doesn’t use me-”

“fucked him so hard that made him lose his memory” Joey laughs and his two friends join.

“he didn’t fuck me”

“oh but he will, he will fuck you so hard that your brains will explode and the next day you’ll see him sucking a chick’s face” Max says, his face almost stuck to mine as he grabs my shirt by the collar when he stands up.

“woah, let go you dickhead” a voice suddenly says and I let out a sigh of relief.

“oh look who’s here!” Joey starts and Louis groans.

“just let him go already, he’s done nothing to you”

“for what, so you can go fuck him in a cleaning closet?” Max laughs, “there you go then, you slut” he states, letting go off me and pushing me towards Louis.

I see how his eyes start changing and he clenches his jaw. Bad signal.

“Lou, um… your eyes are-” I start to say in almost a whisper but I’m cut off by the loud impact of Max crushing against the table. “Louis!” I yell, running to him and hurriedly covering his eyes.

“the fuck are you doing?!”

“your fucking eyes are red, love” I whisper in his ear and he stops moving for a second.

“oh…” he mumbles calmly and embraces my waist, “you can let go now” he says and as soon as I do he guides me away.

“you fucking faggot! You’ll see Tomlinson!” I hear Max shout as we walk away but Louis says nothing.

“did they hurt you?” he asks me as we make our way through the staring people.

“not physically” I mumble and scoot closer to him.

“sorry love, but Miss. Pepper said I had to stay-”

“yes, I know, Zayn told me before he left with blondie” I smile, locking my fingers with his as we walk through the halls.

“thanks God, and well, she had some news to give me” he smiles and my eyes find his in hope.

“are you-”

“let’s go outside” he says and I practically trot there, finding a bench a bit far from people.

“have you even eaten Harry?” he asks, chuckling at my anxiety as he sits next to me in the wooden and iron bench.

“a bit yes, now tell meeee!” I drag, smiling wide.

“she said that…” he sighs, taking a sandwich out of his bag, “she said that I won’t stay behind in Art” he finally says, shooting me a smile.

I grin, hurling myself at him.

I really thought it was something about the curse, but I guess these are good news as well.

“I’m so happy for you, Lou” I say as I hold a tight grip on him.

“yeah… well, I’ve been thinking…” he says, his voice muffled by my hair.

I pull away simply to stare at him, contemplating his features.

He’s beautiful.

“thinking about…?” I encourage once he stops talking.

“I never took you on a date” he says nonchalantly, taking a bite of his sandwich and finally chuckling.

“but yesterday-”

“I’m talking about a real date Harold” he jokes, using my mother’s nickname for me.

I blush for a moment, thinking.

“cat got your tongue?” he laughs and I blink, chuckling.

“sorry, and you don’t need to do anything”

“I want to, so… will you go on a date with me?” he asks, leaving his food aside and staring right into my eyes, holding back a smile.

“you’re so cheesy Tomlinson” I shake my head, “and yes- I mean, why not?” I snap, trying not to show my enthusiasm.

“great! So, I’ll go for you at eight” he says and stands up.

“um, I’ll have to see with my mom, she gets a bit nervous each time I go out, especially if it’s late” I ramble.

“well, I’ll go for you at five then” he suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

“deal” I smile, looking down.

“hmmm… how could we seal this deal?” he asks jokingly to himself as he strokes his chin.

I laugh and he sits back down, facing me immediately. I haven’t kissed him since last break and that’s way too much time.

He chuckles and leans in, taking my hands in his but stopping just as our faces get close.

A slight sensation of warmth invades me, apparently hitting him as well, and so we stop moving. Out of the corner of my eye I see small, sparkly thingies floating right around our heads, but Louis starts to rub the back of my hands soothingly, staring right into my eyes.

“relax, there’s no one near” he whispers, brushing his lips against mine and a new feeling fills me.

I nod my head slightly, focusing on his thin, smooth lips and simply lean in a centimetre, connecting my pair with his.

Heat radiates from him, as well as from me and for a moment all of my thoughts are focused on my lips on his, on this moment, and nothing else.

 

**_~~_ **

“want me to take you home?” Louis asks, leaning against my locker as I get my stuff to leave.

Last period was so painfully slow, I just want to get out of here as quick as possible.

“sorry Lou, mom’s coming, got dentist” I fake shiver and he chortles.

“I don’t go to the dentist” he shrugs, showing his fangs for a second before I hit him.

“stop, someone can see” I whisper to him.

Niall’s busy talking with Zayn beside us and didn’t see the two intruders, thanks God. “And yeah, lucky you”

“I’d love to, though”

“why?! It’s horrible!” I almost shout.

I hate going there, it just is… painful, in every possible way.

“everyone hates it, I’d like to test myself if it’s horrible or not”

“you masochist” I laugh and he joins.

“yeah… so, won’t see you ‘til five then?” he pouts.

I blush and kiss his pouty lips. I feel his arms embracing my waist and pulling me closer against him.

Just as I start to deepen the kiss- not caring about Niall and Zayn making funny comments- Max and Joey walk by.

“remember what I said Styles” Max says a bit louder than necessary and Louis pulls away.

“what did you tell him?” he asks but Max just shrugs and leaves with his friend. “What did he say to you?”

“nothing important” I mumble.

“Harry…” he drags sternly.

“ugh, he said that… that you’re just using me like the rest of people you’ve been with, and that tomorrow you will be eating some girl’s face out and that you won’t even remember my name” I say a bit too quick, looking at the ground.

I see how my feet are placed right in between Louis’, being almost the same size. There are times that I see him being just way tinier than he actually is. His hands are small, his feet are small… well, not really small, but small considering he’s about to turn eighteen. He can be taller than me, but the rest… we are almost the same.

“listen,” he sighs, taking my face in his hands and making me look up at him, “I won’t ever forget you, okay? No more girls for me, and no more Tommo the Player either… I just want to be with you” he says the last part very low, as if only meant to be heard by me.

“I never thought this day could ever come” Zayn jokes and Louis laughs.

“it’s true though, only you, my little curly cupcake” he grins stupidly, taking my cheeks and his fingers and squeezing, shaking them from side to side.

“stop!” I squeal.

“ _I_ never thought this day could come… do you even know how many times I had to stand Harry crying for Louis?” Nialler tells Zayn but Louis heard anyways.

“what?”

“oh, nothing, I-”

“literally crying?” Louis asks, turning his view back to me.

“maybe…” I say simply and he instantly holds me tight.

“I’m sorry…”

“don’t be, you didn’t know” I say, not being able to stop myself from clinging to him.

“okay, not place or moment to talk about whimpy feelings, are you leaving with Harry?” Zayn asks, interrupting our little moment.

“um, no”

“perfect, you’ll come with me, let’s go” he snaps, taking Louis’ arm and dragging him out of school.

“my bag! Zayn!” I hear him shout as he laughs.

Zayn lets go and groans as Louis runs towards Niall and I once more, getting his bag from the floor and kissing me.

“see you at five” he winks and pecks my lips once more as Zayn shouts for him to hurry up. “Bye Nialler!” Louis shouts as he runs towards his friend, making us both laugh along.

“who would have thought you two would end up together?” Niall tells me, getting his bag.

“yeah…” I smile at the tiled floor.

Who would’ve thought that I’m literally dying inside for actually being with him…

“well, wanna go to mine?” he asks as my smile disappears with my thought.

“sorry, dentist” I scrunch my nose up and he laughs.

“good luck Harry” he says, patting my back as we make our way towards the entrance.

 

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“will you tell me what’s wrong already?!” I shout as Zayn keeps dragging me through the streets.

He doesn’t answer, just pulls me to an alleyway and finally lets go off my arm.

“what the actual fuck is wrong with you?” I ask, but stop moving when I see his hands trembling. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Perrie…” he simply says.

“what about her?”

“she… she’s getting worse…” he says shakily. I stare at him clueless and he groans, “she’s actually looks like death, smells like death, and says she feels like death” he explains.

“why?”

“I don’t know, but it’s my fault. It all started last night, hours after I bit her” he says, rubbing his forearms.

“hey, it can just be a flu or something-”

“she’s not okay, it’s not a fucking flu… she continuously has to use her sunglasses because her eyes are always red and she cannot change them back… and her fangs are hard to cover as well”

At this point he’s pacing from side to side, his hands still trembling and his voice still shaky.

“why don’t we go talk with Miss. Pepper? She must know what to do” I suggest and his eyes light up but soon looks down, knitting his brows.

“she will kill me for biting Perrie”

“she already knows, and don’t ask me how, she just does” I say, putting my hands up in the air as if in surrender when he looks at me with anger, probably thinking I told her.

“okay let’s go” he says and starts to walk out of the unlit alleyway.

“wait, Zayn…?” I call for him and he turns around. “Um, I have something to tell you… it’s about the curse” I say and he walks back to me.

“what’s with it?”

“Miss. Pepper found the cure” I say and then explain what we have to do in order to survive.

“that’s good, I guess… you know how to control yourself-”

“that’s not the point, well, yes, but not the main one” I say and he furrows his brows. “Harry and I most probably won’t stop being around each other so I guess we’ll have to do this quick, I bet he doesn’t want to be turned into a vampire, neither do I to be honest, he’s having the risk of dying in the process and I don’t quite have the guts to kill someone” I admit and he stiffens.

“well… it’s really simple, all you have to do-”

“yes I know, but, I don’t feel right taking somebody’s life for my benefit, get it?” I ask, trying to make sense of my thoughts.

“I know, but there are people who don’t deserve to be alive, to enjoy the gift of life”

“deep” I smile with high brows and he hits me playfully.

“I’m serious”

“who did you kill?” I ask him, waiting for a good answer.

If it could be labelled as ‘ _good’_.

“I-I, I killed a woman… maybe in her late thirties” he says, looking down.

“ZAYN!”

She was so young! I mean, not young, but still young… ugh, way too young to die.

“I was walking by, coming back from the woods  at night and then I heard a gun near, so I went to see what was happening but I could only see that woman lying on the street and a car driving away…” he says, letting a long sigh out. “I walked straight to her and kneeled down to see if I could help her, but she was bleeding so much. I told her I was calling an ambulance but she grabbed my forearm before I could grab my phone and said that he wouldn’t make it, that she was shot in the chest and that she was already feeling numb. _‘Please, just kill me already… i-it hurts…’_ she said, but I refused. She started to breathe heavily, the grip on my arm loosening and the smell of her blood filling me… It was too much to contain myself so I asked her if she was truly sure she wanted me to kill her and she begged me to so I… I bit her” he says, his voice cracking and I look at him in the eye, seeing how tears threaten to fall.

“you did nothing bad, she was practically already dead” I say, pulling him into a hug.

“still, I bet my bite was way more painful than the shot” he snorts, his voice a bit higher than the usual.

“listen, she asked you to kill her-”

“you should’ve heard her screaming when I showed her my fangs, when my eyes changed… I swear I’ve never been more terrified in my life… I said sorry and she just kept on screaming as I leaned down to bite her neck. I could feel the veins shaking as she shouted in pain… Louis, it was so horrible…!” he literally cries this time, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

“it’s okay Zayn… she wasn’t gonna make it anyways” I coo.

“I made her have a painful death… she was scared and in shock, and-”

“Zayn!” I shout at him and he freezes. “It’s fine, it was just a matter of seconds, right?”

“y-yeah…” he stutters out against me.

“well, she didn’t suffer much then… stop feeling so bad about it, she wasn’t gonna make it”

“still I-”

“look at it as if you kind of, um, pulled a band aid, it hurts for some moments but then it’s all puppies and unicorns” I smile and he chuckles.

“thanks Louis” he says, hugging me tight and wiping his eyes when he pulls away, “don’t tell anyone I’ve cried”

“don’t worry man” I say, patting his back and we begin to walk straight to Miss. Pepper’s place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	10. Chapter 10

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“so you’re telling me she’s having some sort of ‘reaction’ to the bite?” Zayn asks after a short silence that followed our teacher’s theory.

“yes, I don’t know how grave it is because I haven’t seen her, but it will probably pass, don’t worry” the ginger woman explains.

“thanks Miss Pepper, thank you so much” he then sighs blissfully, throwing his arms around her slim figure.

I chuckle at them, Miss Pepper pulling a face that makes it seem as if she couldn’t breathe.

“it’s okay, Zaynie” she pats his back.

“Zaynie!” I mock, but he’s too happy to care right now.

“well, you could bring her one of these days and I’ll see what I can do to make her feel a bit better, yeah?” she suggests as she falls back down on the sofa where we are all sat.

“yes, sure, I will” he beams.

“and what about Harry? Did you tell him?” she asks with an interested smile.

“actually…” I drag in a high pitched voice, “I couldn’t do it” I sigh.

“but Louis, it’s dange-”

“yes, I know, but he already worries too much about how we burn and how we don’t burn sometimes, and he’s always happy but with that sad air in his face… I’ll just wait a bit”

At that Miss Pepper sighs audibly, “you can’t wait much longer Louis! Also, how are you doing with the blood diet?” she asks, probably trying to lighten the mood.

“good, good…” I lie.

“Louis…” Zayn says in a stern voice and I glare.

“fine, I’m dying for some, but I can cope with it” I reassure them and before Zayn can complain our teacher pushes her hand in front of his face to silence him.

“and about human warmth?” she asks innocently.

I look over at Zayn who is sitting beside her and just groan internally when I see the smirk trying to be hid.

“awful” I mumble and she giggles.

“how long has it been since you’ve actually gained some warmth?” she pulls a voice, making me want to disappear.

“aka, how long since you last banged someone?” Zayn intervenes and I just sigh.

“too long…”

“ _how_ long?”

“almost two months” I admit and Zayn laughs.

“look at Tommo the Player!” he carries on laughing and Miss Pepper has to shut him up for her to keep talking.

“Louis, I don’t care how, but you need body warmth, and for that, you need a _human_ ”

“I don’t think I can do it…”

“just fuck Styles, it ain’t that hard” Zayn throws nonchalantly.

“he’s freaking sixteen Zayn!” I half shout, “I won’t do that to him, and plus he’s so fragile and innocent… I would hate to take that away just now” I say honestly, staring into my lap as I think back of Harry.

I can’t fuck Harry, not now, not in a long time.

“so what?! You can’t go around fucking other people when you’re supposed to belong to him” Zayn says and shoots me a look that tells me I have to believe him.

“but-”

“Zayn, he’s right, he can’t have intercourse with Harry just like that… he’s still a boy” Miss Pepper agrees.

“yeah, a boy that well knows how to suck the fuck out of Louis’ face” he laughs.

“Zayn!” I hit him, pushing my arm across our Arts teacher.

“okay, boys, calm down!” she states, trying not to laugh. “On a serious note,” she clears her throat, “you have to do something about it Louis, because if you carry on like this, with no blood, no body warmth, _plus_ the curse… you’re the one who will end up dead-”

“as long as Harry is okay then-”

“Harry will have it worse if you die first, he’ll suffer emotionally, and believe me, physical pain is _nothing_ compared to psychological pain… even more if it’s heartache” she explains and I groan loudly.

“why is this so hard…?!” I shout at no one in particular, feeling Miss Pepper’s hand on my shoulder.

“and also, you have to choose a target soon”

“a tar- oh… oh fuck, no I can’t”

“listen, if I could do that, then you can as well”

“yeah but it’s not an everyday thing that I just bump into a dying lady!” I raise my voice once again at Zayn but instantly cover my mouth. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to-”

“it’s fine, you had to kill someone and you did, it was an already dying person, so that’s a plus, don’t worry” the woman breathes heavily.

“thanks…” he mutters.

“so… what will you do Louis?” she asks me, her eyes looking tired.

“I don’t know…” I sigh.

I truly don’t know what to do with my life anymore.

**_~~_ **

“oh, hi Louis” Anne smiles wide with high brows as she opens the door to her house.

“hello,” I smile back, “is Harry home?”

“yes, please come on in” she keeps her smile on as she steps aside to let me in.

I mumble a ‘ _thanks_ ’ as I make my way behind her, being guided to the stairs.

“he said something about hanging out with you today, right?” she asks me nonchalantly.

“uh, yeah” I smile awkwardly.

“please take care of him, he’s a bit clumsy and-”

“don’t worry Anne, I’ll walk him home before eight, if you don’t have a problem with it… I can bring him earlier or-”

“it’s fine Louis, just be careful, both of you” she says sternly but then cracks a smile. “Harry, Lou-”

“oh um,” I cut her off, grabbing her forearm slightly, “let me scare him” I say, shooting her a mischievous look and she chortles.

“alright, go then” she smiles and disappears into the living room.

I chuckle to myself and climb up the stairs to his room, this being the second door in the hallway. There’s music coming from his room, so he probably didn’t hear his mother’s attempt on calling him.

I open it carefully, peeking inside and raising my brows at the view.

There’s his laptop open in his desk, music blasting from it as he gets dressed. He’s currently doing his jeans, shirtless, with his head bobbing to the beat.

He’s half turned away from the door, giving me a _nice_ view of his pale back.

I can’t help to bite my lip at that. I can’t help myself from ever so carefully stepping in either. He doesn’t seem to notice though, but he looks over his shoulder suddenly, making me sprint to the other side of the room in a second. He turns his view to his jeans once more, apparently struggling with the zip as I make my way to step right behind him.

“problems down there?”

“holy shit- fuck _, Louis!_ ” he whines after practically jumping out of his skin.

“what? I just wanted to-”

“to scare the Hell out of me! You almost gave me a heart attack, you twat” he chuckles, crossing his arms and still not turning to face me.

“sorry princess”

“I’m not a girl” he mutters.

Shit, no, I didn’t mean it in an offensive way! Christ, Louis.

“want me to call you my prince then?” I try to fix my little mistake.

He doesn’t answer, and when I rest my chin on his shoulder I catch glimpse of his flushed cheek.

“sorry for being late” he mumbles.

“you’re not late, I’m early” I say, my voice soft as I rest my hands on his shoulder, slowly stroking down to his small biceps.

“it’s almost five, and it was my dentist’s fault, she couldn’t stop talking with my mom” he snorts a laugh, continuing to try and zip his jeans.

“don’t worry about it, think you have other issues to care about…” I smile against his skin before posing a kiss to his shoulder, right next to the crook of his neck.

“ugh, this stupid thing doesn’t want to cooperate with me” he says, annoyance in his low voice.

I let my hands travel all the way down Harry’s spine, resting on his waist and snaking them towards his abdomen. I can hear him letting out a shaky breath as my hands touch his, trying to zip his jeans.

Which I do in less than five seconds.

“I feel so lame now, thanks” he mumbles.

“it’s not my fault you can’t do your own jeans, love” I say gently against his neck, fiddling with the button until it is set and done.

“thanks Lou”

I hum in response, snaking my hands up his torso and simply _feeling_ him. His skin is so warm, probably because I’m already seeing slight strings of smoke around us. But I don’t really care now, this feels way too _good_ to stop.

I feel Harry’s head lolling back and resting on the crook of my neck as he poses his hands on top of mine. I simply caress up and down, feeling his skin tingle despite the heat. I start to kiss his neck, starting to suck a bruise on it before we hear the door click open.

“Harry, will you go out- what are you guys doing?”

I clench my eyes, praying that we don’t look all too obvious before I let go practically immediately.

“uh, n-nothing, we-” Harry begins as he turns around.

I turn around as well and find myself shocked to see a pretty young girl on the door.

“who are you?” she asks me, her brows furrowed.

I blink my eyes at her before Harry groans.

“I’m Lou-”

“a friend of mine, go away”

“you don’t look like friends” she says, that teasing hint in her voice making me frown.

“um…?” I turn to Harry for some explanation.

“this is my sister”

“I’m Gemma” she says.

“Louis, nice to meet you…” I smile awkwardly before she lets out a snort.

“it’d be nicer if you weren’t sucking my brother’s neck” she huffs and Harry scowls.

“can’t you fucking go away Gemma? I’m serious” he says in a very frustrated voice.

Who knew he could get so mad…

“so you’re gay?” she asks and Harry stiffens beside me.

“I-I…” he sighs deeply, “yes- just don’t tell mom, please…?” he snaps, giving her his best puppy eyes and ridiculous pout.

“I won’t tell, but you should lock your room if you’re gonna have a make out session with your boyfriend, whether anybody’s home or not” she states and I freeze.

“h-he’s not my boyfriend…” he mumbles and she instantly shoots me this half glare. “Just go away Gem, and let’s not ever speak about this again, yeah?” he pleads and Gemma sighs, closing the door behind her.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“it’s not your fault…” he mutters as he takes a shirt from his wardrobe, “I should’ve locked the door”

“hey…” I drag as I make my way to his bed, bringing him down with me as I pull him by the waist. “Don’t feel bad, at least you only have your parents now, and plus, she doesn’t seem to have a problem with it, does she?” I smile at him as he pulls his shirt on.

“yeah… well, I’ll just go to the bathroom real quick and I’ll be ready, okay?” he blinks his eyes, raising his eyebrows and puckering his lips.

I chuckle a bit before pecking his mouth, puckering my own lips in the process.

“I’ll wait here, if you don’t mind” I state and he nods his head, lowering the volume of his music.

He walks out and to the bathroom supposedly, leaving me all alone in his room.

I start to look around, his desk catching my eye. I walk over to it and spot a couple of frames all piled up one on top of the other right in the corner of it, with family pictures on them.

They must be old because Harry looks much younger than now, and Gemma too. Anne look beautiful, and there’s a man in the picture as well, probably his father. Both kids resemble their mother’s features, though Harry looks more like her rather than Gemma.

There’s another picture in which they seem to all be in some kind of party, there’s a cake in a table and people around it… oh it’s Harry’s eighth birthday! There’s a candle in shape of an eight in the cake and Harry’s grinning like a kid- _of course, he was a kid, stupid me_ \- at the camera.

Next one has Harry and Gemma being a bit older. His hair is so short, it doesn’t look curly at all, and it’s much lighter than his brown tone now. Gemma looks the same, only that she has long, straight hair. They seem to be in a camp out thingy.

Now next one makes me frown. It seems to be a family picture, like the first one, but only his father isn’t there. It’s just Anne with her arms around each of the kids’ necks.

He’s not in the following picture, nor in the other one, and so on.

And now that I think about it, I’ve never seen him around…

Just then I hear footsteps near, so I pile them up in the order they were and sit back down on the bed before Harry walks in.

“all ready” he smiles and walks towards me, cupping my cheek and pecking my nose.

“yeah? Let’s go then” I smile, trying not to think about the man in the first pictures, who I think is his father.

He nods his head and offers his hand to help me up, which I take and kiss once I’m on my feet.

We walk out of his room and down the stairs, walking towards the living room where Gemma and Anne are sitting.

“mom, we’re leaving” he tells her, taking a single step inside the living room.

I stay behind him, peeking to shoot Anne a smile.

“alright, have fun boys-” Anne begins but stops when she looks up at Harry from the sofa, “you’re wearing that shirt” she drags slightly, her brows up.

“uh… yeah, bye” he snaps quickly and leaves.

I look over at his mother and she simply blinks her eyes whilst Gemma gives me her best smirk.

“have a nice day” I tell them and walk away awkwardly, following Harry to the door before he closes it behind me.

“what’s wrong with your shirt?” I ask him as we start to walk through the pavements.

“n-nothing, it’s just a shirt” he shrugs.

I look at it properly. It is a buttoned up shirt, buttoned up to his neck, with vertical and horizontal stripes in dark shades of blue, though some are in white and sky blue. It looks like a normal shirt.

“but why did your mother point it out?”

“because I don’t use it often” he simply says and keeps his stare fixated on the ground.

“you can tell me…”

At that he looks up, sighing before staring back down and then to his shirt.

“I use it in special occasions only, happy?” he closes his eyes, making me…. _blush?_

“is this special to you?” I ask him, trying to hide a smile.

“of course it is” he mutters and I pinch his cheek.

“aw Harreh!”

“stop” he laughs, backing away before walking back with me. “Where are we going?”

“well I thought about going for an ice cream,” I admit, “it’s not very original, but sorry, I don’t have enough creativity, that’s why I was behind in Arts” I  chuckle.

“I love ice cream” he smiles and I poke his nose.

We keep walking, talking about stupidities when we finally reach the parlour. We order and soon have our cones delivered. We opt for taking a walk to the park and have our ice creams there.

“this is nice” he says, sitting down on a wooden bench near the pavement.

“it is, yes” I say, licking my chocolate cream.

“want to try mine?” he asks me, pushing his vanilla cone in my way.

I smile and stick my tongue out to taste it, suddenly feeling the cold cream in my nose as he laughs.

“you bastard” I laugh, pushing my ice cream in his face.

“noooo!” he squeals, cleaning the brown chocolate off his cheek.

I laugh and bring a hand up to wipe my nose but he takes it in his, “let me do it” he mutters, leaning in and licking the tip of my nose.

I feel my stomach tied in knots at that. It made me smile, and blush, and feel all weak at the knees.

We stay there for around ten minutes, talking slightly as we eat but finally finishing.

“can we go to the swings?” he asks me and I can’t help to snort a laugh at that.

“you’re a kid” I smile wide and he beams, standing up and trotting there.

I take the swing beside his and that’s how we spend around half an hour swinging back and forward, talking about random bands and flashbacks of funny moments we’ve had before.

“what about we stop for a bit, there are kids that are staring at us like _‘give us those swings bitches’_ … right there” Harry points out at some girls and I laugh, seeing their expressions.

I stand up and offer my hand to help Harry, making sparks appear around our fingers and an intense shock of electricity travel through my body.

“shit” I mutter as we simultaneously let go.

“wooow!” the girls drag as they run towards us.

“what was that?” one of them, a skinny brunette, asks.

“n-nothing, don’t go around talking to strangers girls” I tell them and walk away with Harry.

“that was close…” he starts, “thanks God they were only like seven” he smiles, looking back at them.

“yeah, well, would you fancy a movie?” I ask in a posh accent and he grins.

“sure” he tries to say calmly, though his wide smile doesn’t help.

Cute little pumpkin.

**_~~_ **

“that was great” I say, walking out of the movies.

“it was one of the most amazing films ever” he says and I nod, agreeing.

“yes, it was. Um, I told your mother I’d walk you home before eight…” I tell him, sighing.

“what time is it?”

“we’ve got twenty minutes” I say after checking my phone.

“let’s go then” he smiles and off we go.

It’s a bit dark already, and there’s a swift breeze hitting our skins. Although I’m wearing skinnies and a jacket over my shirt, I still feel my skin tingling.

“you alright?” he asks me all of a sudden.

“yeah, just a bit cold” I shrug off.

“cold? Really?” he asks in shock. “How can you be cold?”

“I haven’t had human warmth in quite a long time Harry…” I admit as I bury my hands in my jacket pockets.

“and you need it, right?” he asks, coming to his senses.

I nod my head, “yeah, but don’t worry about it, I’m fine” I reassure him but suddenly feel his grip on my waist.

“do you mind me being a bit clingy?” he asks, fluttering his eyelashes as he clings to my torso, embracing it with both hands and nuzzling his face in my chest.

“you don’t have to-”

“believe me, I wanted this for a _long time_ ” he mumbles and I fail to hide my flushed cheeks.

I throw my arm around him and simply walk the few blocks to his house in each other’s company.

“it was the best date ever, Lou” he smiles as he lets go, standing on his doorstep.

“don’t lie, I should have planned it better” I spit the pure truth.

“we had an ice cream, we went to the swings, we went to the movies, had a make out session in the last row, and goofed around a lot the whole evening, I loved it, every second of it” he says and I can see his eyes sparkle for a second as he takes my hands in his.

I smile at his words, because that means he enjoyed it and I was worrying about nothing in the end. I lean in and kiss his lips gently for around three seconds, pulling away when I feel the warmth radiating from him.

He smiles shyly and rings the bell, his mother opening up seconds later.

“with three minutes left, well done Tomlinson” she greets us and I chuckle. “Do you want to come in?”

“oh, I-I… sure, why not?”

I can’t say not to that bubbly face of hers.

_Stupid Styles and their magnificent faces._

“come on in then” she smiles and steps aside so we can walk in.

We do and Harry practically drags me to his room with the excuse of _not wanting her to embarrass him anymore._

We get to his room and he closes the door behind him, locking it this time.

“you locked the door…” I tell him as I sit down on his bed.

“yeah” he shrugs, “I don’t want Gemma or my mom interrupting”

“interrupting?” I ask with a cocked brow and trying my best to hide a smirk.

He closes his eyes and nods his head, smiling and blushing and looking plainly adorable as he walks towards me.

He opens his eyes and rests his hands on my shoulders, luckily not burning me. He stares into my eyes and I can see how his orbs are now slowly becoming pools of red, so probably mine are too. I take his forearms and caress the skin there, as his sleeves are rolled up. He pushes my shoulders back a bit and rests a leg at each of my sides, straddling me.

Finally he leans in and kisses me, the feeling burning slightly but we both ignore it, focusing on each other. He moves his hands to my neck and starts to fumble with the hairs of my nape, making me lose grip of his arms and so I grab his waist, slowly circling my thumbs against the fabric of his shirt.

He deepens the kiss, tilting his head to the side a bit as he attacks my mouth with his tongue, tasting of popcorn and soda, just like mine, I’m guessing.

At that I stop thinking and involuntarily start to unbutton his shirt all the way up. I roam my hands along his bare chest, feeling it warm against my fingers and palms. I drag my hands lower and lower, reaching his hips and pushing him to the side and down onto the bed. He pulls me closer to him, making me straddle him this time, and I start to pepper his abdomen with kisses, from hip to hip and finally reaching his chest. His hands are buried in my now slightly messy hair, caressing it and petting it as I start to suck on his neck, right under his ear. I feel his throat moving slightly as he lets out a low moan, his hands gripping a bit tighter my hair as he bucks his hips a bit, surprising me to say the least. I roll mine against his, feeling his bulge against my crotch, which is in the same position.  I stop working on his neck, pulling away a bit and seeing a forming bruise.

_Oops._

It’s only when I face him that reality hits me.

He’s got his eyelids half closed, his bottom lip between his teeth and his neck and face flushed a dark shade of pink as his shirt lies wide open.

He looks… damn he looks _hot_.

“fuck” I mutter more to myself, but he looks at me right in the eye after I say it.

“your eyes are red…” he mumbles.

“so are yours…”

He closes the gap between us by pulling my head down and kissing me roughly, buckling his hips in rhythm with mine.

Just as I begin to snake my hands to his back, so I can roll my hips in a better way, there’s the sound of the knob on the door.

_“Harry?”_

“shit,” he mumbles, “what?” he asks a bit louder as he keeps kissing my lips.

 _“why is the door locked?”_ the sound of Anne’s voice sounds through the wooden door.

“because I don’t want- you to come in?” he answers, kissing me in middle of his statement.

 _“Harry, let me in, I’ve got apple juice for you guys”_ she sing songs.

“no thank you” he says a bit too quick, leaving a silent but present breath when I press my groin right against his.

 _“let me in right now Harry”_ she says, her voice firm.

I hear him groan so I pull away and stand up, offering him a hand.

“going…” he says annoyed, “let me find the key”

“ _what do you mean by ‘find the key’? Don’t say you lost it!”_ she threatens and Harry rolls his eyes.

“for God’s sake, stop already” he half shouts, struggling a bit to button his shirt up.

I fix my hair and walk over to get his laptop before sitting back on his bed. He runs a hand through his and pulls the neck of his shirt up in order to cover the new bruise, wiping his mouth as he fits the key in the door.

“what was all that about, why was the door locked?” Anne asks, peeking inside.

“why do I have a key if I can’t use it?” he snaps, leaning against the door as he rests his hand on the side, hiding half of his body behind it.

Probably not to show his mom the problem he has down there.

“I was showing him a scary game,” I tell her, turning the screen of the laptop in her direction to show her the page I’m on. “One of the rules you must follow is locking the room in which you are and turn off the lights” I tell her.

“don’t do that again, and don’t play those games, they can be dangerous”

Harry frowns and sighs at that, “thanks for the juice mom, we won’t play again” he tells her and she pecks his hair.

“you’re sweating, you should take that shirt off and put something more fresh on” she says before handing him the glasses.

“I was scared” he mumbles and I laugh at his lie.

“are you staying for dinner?” his mom asks me and I blink my eyes for a second.

“uh, no, my mom is waiting home” I say and see how Harry looks down to the ground.

Anne nods and closes the door after warning Harry not to play that game again, to which Harry just pushes her playfully.

“sorry for that…” he mutters as he takes a seat beside me, handing me a glass.

“it’s alright, had a great excuse” I shrug and he takes the laptop in his hands.

“where did you-”

“I caught my sisters playing this one time, it’s really scary”

“turn it off, I don’t like scary things” he pouts and I chuckle, taking a sip of the juice. “Are you really leaving?”

“I should probably go, yes, we shouldn’t be doing… _that_ , anyways” I say, finding it hard to say those words.

“what, why?” he suddenly raises his voice a bit. “I thought you liked me…”

“I do like you-”

“no, you don’t” he says, crossing his arms against his chest as he looks down.

“listen Harry, it’s not that I don’t want to be with you, or that I don’ like you,” I begin, taking his hand in mine and rubbing my thumb against it, causing some sparks to appear, “it’s only that you’re too young for that”

“I’m not, I-”

“you’re sixteen Harold” I smile at his nickname.

“I don’t care, and don’t call me Harold, makes me remember my mom” he fake shivers and I chortle with him.

“okay, and you should care, I do…” I raise my brows when saying the last two words, “I can’t take advantage of you like that”

“it’s not taking advantage if I want it too…” he mutters and I sigh.

“listen, you’re sixteen, I’ll turn eighteen in a couple of months, and plus, it’d hurt you a lot”

“I don’t care about burning-”

“I’m not just talking about the burns, love” I smile smugly at him and he blushes hard.

“what am I supposed to do with this now?” he asks, focusing his view on his boner.

“well, I don’t know… I have to sort out mine too” I laugh slightly, “have you ever had a boner before?”

“oh my God, are you seriously asking me that?” he asks, chuckling and covering his face with his hands.

“why can’t I?” I laugh.

“it’s embarrassing”

“oh, so it’s embarrassing to talk about it but it’s not embarrassing to have someone else take care of it?” I ask, brows high in shock as I try not to laugh, failing.

“it’s- ugh, I hate you” he hits my arm.

“no you don’t” I sing song, placing my hand on his thigh.

“yes I do, you’re making me feel awkward”

“but you don’t hate me” I say, squeezing his thigh and making him leave a shaky breath.

“of course I don’t…” he sighs through his little, pointy nose, “I, I love you Lou…” he mumbles.

I look at him right when he says that, notice how he’s biting his lip, notice how his eyes are turning red once again…

“I-I… I can’t believe I’m saying this…” I sigh, “I think I love you too” I admit.

The only person I ever told that was my first ever girlfriend, who was with me before I turned into… _this_.

A huge grin makes its way through his face, making me smile and peck his lips.

“you love me” he mumbles, kissing me again as he brings a hand to my neck.

“want me to take care of that…?” I ask between kisses.

“if you can do it before dinner…?” he chuckles and I get off the bed to rest on my knees.

“I think I can manage that” I wink and start to undo his jeans.

I hear him leave shaky breathes as I start to touch his hard length through the thin fabric once I pull his jeans down to his ankles, pressing a kiss to it and looking up at him before he sighs and takes a deep breath.

“relax…” I tell him, tugging at the waistline of his boxers.

“just be quick because my mom- _oh…”_

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“just be quick because my mom- _oh…”_

“sh…” Louis says softly as he keeps pressing gentle kisses to the very tip of my length.

I nod, gripping the sheets a bit tighter than necessary. He begins to run his tongue all over the head, wetting it and making my breath hitch.

“have you ever had a blowjob before?” he asks, his voice a bit raspy as he tries to whisper.

“n-no…” is all I manage to choke out, one of his hands pulling my boxers lower as the other takes my shaft.

“I’m honoured, then” he smiles and wraps his lips around the head, his tongue flicking as I sigh deeply.

I feel his hand moving, and so I help pull my boxers down to my ankles, where my jeans rest. He twists his wrist as he starts to pump slightly, his mouth still working just on the tip. I bring a hand to his hair, massaging his skull as he starts to bob his head, slowly taking more and more into his mouth.

“fuck, Lou…” I groan, gaining a strangled sound out of his own throat, which makes me feel a vibration around my stiff cock. “Lou…”

“sh… do you want your mom here again?” he asks as he leaves my dick, but still pumps it with his hand at a steady pace.

I shake my head as his eyes penetrate mine, making my breathing heavy as I start to pant silently. He closes his eyes and lowers himself once again, his hand stopping only to be replaced by a tongue, licking all the way up from my shaft to the head, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

“holy Christ…” I try to whisper instead of groan as I loll my head back, not sure if I failed or not.

Probably yes.

I keep a hand tangled in Louis’ smooth hair, the other gripping the sheets tightly behind me as I lean back a bit.

He tries to spread my legs a bit, trying to fit between them. I help him, pulling my shaky legs apart as much as I can with my jeans and underwear around my ankles.

He suddenly pulls away and grabs my thighs, “pull them up please, love”

I do as told and he guides my legs around his head, making me rest my knees on his shoulders as he smiles triumphantly. Just like that he takes my flushed dick in his mouth again, feeling better than before.

“oh God…” I moan, instantly biting my lip because it was maybe too loud.

He doesn’t say anything though, just keeps bobbing his head as he starts to suck harder at a faster pace.

I can’t help but lie down across my bed, feeling my arm stretch as I keep my hand firm on Louis’ hair, pulling at it a bit. He moans, _he goddamn moans around my cock_ , and I’d be lying if I say that wasn’t one of the most delicious sensations I’ve ever felt.

“I’m close Louis, I’m so, _so_ close” I breathe out, spotting his dark, vampire-ish eyes looking up directly to mine.

I’m amazed at how he struggles a bit when he tries to push my entire length in his perfect mouth. That’s a good sign, isn’t t?

He pulls away painfully slow, his crimson eyes still connected to mine as they are filled with lust.

 _“cum for me, curleh…”_ he whispers a bit louder than necessary, though his voice travels through me in the hottest, sexiest, raspy way ever.

That- _plus the fact he’s already back down sucking and pulling a hand to press right on my abdomen, burning_ \- is enough to make me release in his mouth.

“fuck Loueh, God…!” I arch my back as never before, _moaning_ , louder than a whisper, louder than a word, and shit- _way too loud_.

He keeps sucking every single drop, pulling out with a slick sound and I see how he swallows, pulling my boxers up and my jeans, doing them as I lay breathlessly on the bed.

I feel my chest rising up and down with my uneven breathing. I’m still kind of burning down there, but it’s a feeling that I could experience more often.

I feel a weight pressed against my whole body, and I’m glad to see Louis smiling down when I open my eyes.

“that was,” _sigh, “_ amazing, Lou…” I breathe out, grinning like mad when he pulls some sweaty curls out of my forehead.

“yes, it was…” he smiles wide, “you have a nice… _size_ , for a sixteen year old” he blinks, making me flush fifty shades of red darker than I already had.

“shut up…” I chuckle.

“you were pretty loud, Harry” he says, getting comfy on top of me as I embrace his slim figure.

“it’s your fault” I pout.

“yes” he grins and kisses my pouty lips sweetly.

I can’t help to melt in the kiss, there’s a burning sensation, but I can’t bring myself to care at this point.

I suddenly come to my senses, realising that there’s no bulge pressed against me.

“you uh, did you-”

“yes, in my pants” he mutters, closing his eyes and letting his head hang in embarrassment.

I smile at that, not only because he looks freaking adorable all blushed and embarrassed, but because _I_ caused that. I made him jizz in his pants. _I made him have an orgasm_.

“do you want to change? I can-”

“I’m fine, it’ll take less than a minute to get home anyways so…”

“okay…”  mutter, “but my mum will still see you” I smile teasingly and he groans, letting his forehead hit mine and creating a spark.

“yeah, I guess we’re fucked” he states.

“I guess I’ll be telling mum about you” I sigh, suddenly feeling my stomach tied in a billion knots.

“you should do that when you’re ready, Harry” he says softly, running a hand through my sweaty curls, “I’ll try to hide it with my jacket or something” he shrugs and I nod.

He stand up after kissing the pint of my nose, pulling me up with him. He takes his jean jacket off and takes a few steps with it hanging off his hand, covering his crotch in a subtle way.

“you, Tomlinson, are a genius” I state and he chuckles.

“alright, I’ll go then” he says and I go to open the door, but he pushes a hand and closes it back when I crack it open slightly.

“um, I’ve never really done this before, and I’m sure I shouldn’t be doing it after our _first_ date, but…” he begins, pushing me gently against the door and resting both his hands on it, at each side of my head.

Is he talking about the little fun episode just now? I’m pretty sure he didn’t even go on dates before going down on someone…

I frown at that thought, I know he did it out of self need, and that he wasn’t able to feel and all that, but still, it ain’t a good picture.

“I was wondering if you would, uh…” he says, taking a deep breath as he stares directly at me with his now cerulean eyes, “if you would like to be my- uh, boyfriend…?”

“wha- I thought- oh my-” I stammer in shock, I was _totally not_ expecting that, “yes… Louis oh my God, yes and a thousand times yes!” I squeal, throwing my arms around his necks and simply hugging him tight, enjoying the warmth radiating from him even when I know it’s a bad type of warmth.

He hugs me as well, making me arch my back and stand on my tiptoes before he pulls me up for a couple of seconds.

He puts me back down and gently presses his lips against mine, sparkles feeling my room and giving it a nice, fire-y glow as we burn. For some odd reason, this time we burn differently, like- the pain is there, but it is tolerable, almost as if I _liked_ the feeling.

**_~~_ **

****

“you’re leaving?” my mum asks once she spots us when we walk in the living room, where she’s watching some telly with Gemma.

“yeah, my mother is probably wondering if I died already” he jokes and we all chuckle.

“well, it was nice having you here Louis, hope you had fun with little Harry” she smiles but I frown.

“I’m not little”

“had a lot of fun” he says, and it’s amazing how only _I_ know the reason behind that half smirk slipping off his face. “Goodnight Anne, see you around girls” he waves and they smile.

“ _girls?_ I like him so much,” my mom says to Gemma, “can we keep him?”

“oh my God, don’t perve on him!” I whine as I push him to the front door.

“are all the Styles in the world as charming as your family?” he asks when he hear the faint sound of laughter from my mum and Gem coming from the living room.

“shut up,” I slap his arm, “and be home safe, I don’t want you to bump into any tree or stop sign as you rush down the streets” I whisper to him and he laughs.

“I’m used to run like that, I’ve got skills” he shows off, “but thanks for caring, I like that you care”

“sap”

“yeah, go and ruin the moment” he chuckles and I join, “see you tomorrow, love”

I snap my head to see if there was any danger of being caught, and smile when I see we’re safe.

“see you” I say before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. “Now out, bye, I don’t want to see you here, get out” I ramble, pushing him out the door.

“I thought you cared about me!” he whines, face crying as he walks away.

I step outside and close the door to make sure we won’t get caught before embracing him from behind. I close my eyes tight when a quick shock of electricity hits me, but it just makes me hold on tighter to his torso.

“I love you” I mumble against his shirt.

“I love you too” he says in such a sweet voice it hurts.

 

**_~_ ** **_~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for fluffy smut!
> 
> *This is what I've written up to now on Wattpad, so you'll have to wait for the next update lovelies :)*
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, started school again and we had to make a sculpture of ourselves and my head practically exploded. Plus a lot of stress and drama. My life sounds like a movie. A really horrible movie no one should see- omg I'll just shut up, enjoy!

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“I didn’t see you in detention yesterday, Mr. Tomlinson”

I curse under my breath as I enter the classroom, hearing my teacher’s voice.

“really? I was probably doing something more, um… _fun_ ” I reply, setting my bag on the floor as I sit on the back row, beside Zayn.

Flashbacks of yesterday travel through my mind like lightening, making me hide a smug smile.

“what a pity you won’t be able to do anything ‘ _fun’_ today, Louis” she states, drawing quote marks around the word _fun_ with her fingers.

“I can’t-”

“and if you dare missing detention today, I’ll get you a suspension” she glares, the class going dead silent.

“whatever…” I mutter before kicking my bag on the floor, crossing my arms as she turns around and begins to write something on the board.

**_~~_ **

“how come it’s my fault you have detention?!”

“well, I was on a date with _you_ , now wasn’t I?” I ask as I pinch his side.

Harry squirms and slaps my arm, Niall laughing slightly with Zayn.

“you wanted me to say _no_? I would have if I knew you had detention” he ends up mumbling as I rest my leg on his, entwining our ankles.

We are currently at the ‘playground’- _there are still swings, which I find ridiculous_ \- after just having lunch. We have around ten minutes left to be together ‘til our next class.

“you’re adorable” Zayn awes, poking Harry’s cheek and I just hold the boy closer.

“mine, don’t touch him” I glare playfully, feeling Harry resting his head against my chest as we all sit on the grass against a cement wall covered in graffiti.

He presses a kiss to my chest, and the burning sensation stays for a while, even after his lips are gone.

“I had him first actually” Niall pops in, making me snap my head towards him.

“mind explaining?” I ask, confused, to say the least.

“well, I met him first, didn’t I?” blondie says as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world, making me sigh because _Niall…_

“I thought something else for a second” I chuckle and Harry snorts.

“me and Nialler?” he asks, looking up at me.

Both boys exchange glances and suddenly cringe at the same time, causing us all to laugh.

“mind sharing the joke?”

I look up to find Max and Joey staring expectantly at us.

“mind your own business lads, not in mood for your crap” I tell them, feeling Harry’s grip around my torso tightening.

“I’m never in mood to see your homo face but oh well” the tall guy pulls a sarcastic face, making me glare.

“cut the shit, Max. Go do something productive” Zayn states, making me turn around to see his arm around Niall’s shoulders as he eats his crisps with slightly trembling hands.

Are these boys so scared of them? I mean, I know they can beat the shit out of them, but…

“I should probably go snog some girl, like you should- oh wait, you have no girl, right? I haven’t seen her around lately. Probably with some other dude” Max smirks, the sun rays behind him making his figure look almost like a silhouette.

“HEY THAT’S MY SIS YOU’RE TALK-” Niall lets out but is cut off by Zayn’s hand on his mouth.

“ _A_ , she’s sick, in bed, and she’s no slut so shut the fuck up about her. And _B_ , I at least have someone to snog. Someone to call mine. Someone that _likes me back_ ” Zayn spits out in pure disgust.

“mind saying that again, Bradford?”

At this Max steps on Zayn’s shin, making him hiss before kicking forward, causing Max to almost fall.

“you fag…!” Max lets out, holding onto Joey for balance.

I spot Miss Pepper walking not too far from where we are, and I see how she’s smirking in our direction.

“you should stop calling people fags, y’know? It’s not so nice” Zayn says as he stands up.

His deep breath makes me focus back on what’s happening before my eyes.

“you okay, mate?” Joey asks, searching for Max’s eyes as Zayn pushes him, making him almost fall once more.

“yeah, I-” he begins, but I see how his breath hitches when he stares at Joey, his Adam’s apple bobbing noticeably.

I raise an eyebrow at that reaction.

“why… why are you staring at me like that?” Joey asks, his brows furrowed as his blue eyes scan his friend’s features.

“I… I don’t know, I…” he stutters, blinking his eyes with knitted brows. “You have, you have really nice eyes, y’know?”

I hear Niall letting out a loud laugh before covering his mouth with both his hands. Harry looks just as confused as Joey and Zayn. I, on the other hand, look back at Miss Pepper, just to catch her winking her eye before walking off.

“what are you on about Max? Zayn’s gonna kick your ass if you keep this up,” Joey states under his breath _\- thank you vampire ears-_ , “go do something” he encourages, patting his mate’s back.

Max, instead of fighting Zayn, just throws his arms around Joey to our surprise.

“I think I’d rather be with you” Max slurs almost drunkenly, making me smirk before he’s kissing Joey, _on the lips_.

“woah, fuck off! Are you insane?!” Joey shouts, pushing him away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand over exaggeratedly, if you ask me.

The guys and I just stare with wide eyes before Joey stops pushing Max away and instead holds him close all of a sudden.

“did I ever mention how adorable you look with your hair like that?” he mumbles, loud enough for us to hear before they start to eat each other’s faces out.

I instantly cover Harry’s eyes, not wanting him to have that horrible mental image in his brain. And because he might get turned on. Man, they are on the very edge of stripping off!

“who’s a fag now, huh?” I chortle, but they pay no attention.

“let go, I want to see!” Harry whines, fighting my grip.

“perve”

“it’s a once in a lifetime chance, get off!” he laughs and I take my hand out of his eyes, firstly because his hands on mine were staring to burn, little, thin strings of smoke appearing.

I stand up, waving it off and pulling him to his feet with me.

“enough porn for today” I say before taking Harry’s hand and walking away.

We all soon reach the hallways, laughing almost hysterically, and walk to Harry’s and Niall’s lockers.

“what the fuck did just happen?” Niall tries to say through his laughter, opening his locker to get some books out of it.

“I don’t know, but they deserve it” Zayn says, crossing his arms as he rests his weight against a random  locker.

“it’s weird… just yesterday they were telling me how wrong being gay was…” Harry states, furrowing his brows as he takes some books out of his locker as well.

“well, at least they won’t mess with us anymore, I guess…” I smile, sighing.

“yeah…”

“how’s Perrie?” I ask, trying to change the subject.

“I’m going to Miss Pepper’s today to- fuck, Louis!”

I step on Zayn’s foot before he can finish his sentence.

“what does Miss Pepper have to do with Perrie?” Niall asks, confused.

“wha- oh, _oh!_ Um, I’m going to Miss Pepper’s to get some work she wants me to give her, y’know, not to get left behind and stuff” Zayn quickly replies, trying to sound credible but probably failing.

“alright…” Niall drags, his facade sceptical. “Anyways, she’s not getting better. Last night she spent it in the bathroom, throwing up and stuff. Doctors don’t know what’s wrong with her, they say it’s probably just some fever” he drags, slinging his bag over his shoulder just before the bell rings.

“well, I hope she gets better” I say before Zayn pats Niall’s and Harry’s backs.

I do the same to Nialler but when I step in front of Harry I practically attack him. There’s a slight burning sensation, and I feel my fingertips practically on fire as I slid them inside his shirt to hold his hips; I couldn’t give more than two fucks.

“oh God, it was enough with the jocks!” Niall whines, running off as we laugh through our heated kiss.

**_~~_ **

“so you did this to them?” Zayn asks, taking a sip of his tea.

“affirmative, Malik” our teacher grins triumphantly as I snort, feeling my mug heating my skin as I embrace it with my fingers.

“you might ruin their lives, y’know?” he says, licking his lips after drinking.

“it’s just for a while, let them have a taste of their medicine” she shrugs as she keeps searching through drawers.

“so what, you can turn then het whenever you want?” I ask, brows furrowed.

“you could say that…” she states as she walks back into the living room, “if I see things getting out of control, like people messing with them or something, then I’ll get them back to normal- I mean, not that they are not normal, like-”

“it’s okay, I know what you meant” I sigh through my nose when she panics.

“sorry. Anyways, here you go Zaynie, I wrote everything here” she informs, handing him a piece of paper and a plastic bag full of different stuff. “If you’re not dumb enough, you’ll understand everything” she smiles teasingly as Zayn punches her lightly.

“thanks” he mumbles, taking the bag and stuffing it in his backpack.

I smile at Zayn, glad that Perrie has a chance to get better. It’s been rough for him, knowing that his other half is suffering because of him.

“um, Louis?” Miss Pepper suddenly speaks.

 I snap my head in her direction, thoughts of Perrie vanishing from my head. “Yeah?”

“did you tell Harry yet?” she asks simply and I freeze.

“uh… nope” I admit, the most noticeable frown on my face.

“you know you must tell him as soon as possible, right?”

“yeah I-”

“it’s dangerous, Louis…” she cuts me off, making me sigh.

“it’s a big weight on my shoulders, y’know? Ruining his life and all…” I shrug ironically.

“I know it’s hard, but do you want him dead?”

“we already had this conversation more than once Miss Pepper, and I’m sorry, but I’m not ready to break him just yet”

“well you should be. I discovered something… interesting, in other book” she mumbles, causing me to sit straight.

“mind sharing?”

At that she sighs, taking a seat between quiet Zayn and me.

“you’ll have to do something regarding his blood, Louis. You appetite for his blood will increase daily- it _is_ increasing daily. If you keep waiting, you’ll reach the point where you won’t be able to contain yourself any longer” she explains slowly, gently, but still the impact is huge.

“what do you mean _contain himself?_ ” Zayn asks, confusion written all over his face.

“he will bite Harry, and kill him”

**_~~_ **

****

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“so, how’s loverboy?”

I turn my head in the direction of my door, seeing Gemma walking inside and closing it behind her.

“fuck off Gem” I glare, continuing to type my essay.

“so _boys_ , huh?” she carries on, making me feel the mattress compress, signalling she’s sitting on it.

“do you really have to do that? I’m doing homework due tomorrow and it’s really hard so if you could go…” I groan with raised eyebrows, but she just chuckles.

“why isn’t your boyfriend helping you? Well, not _boyfriend_ , but-”

“actually…”

A small smile appears on my face, trying not to grin and squirm- as girly as it sounds.

“oh my God, he’s your boyfriend now?!” she squeals, grinning more than necessary.

“sh! Gem, for God’s sake, shut up!” I hurriedly spit out, covering her mouth.

I sit back on my previous place as she stares with wide eyes.

“but you told me he wasn’t your-”

“yeah, but he asked me after the date, happy ? Can you leave now?”

“so you _were_ actually on a date, huh?” she wiggles her brows.

“okay, enough, out, _now_ ” I begin, getting to my feet and dragging her out the room.

“okay, fine…” she sighs, chuckling slightly. “And by the way, I’m glad you locked the door yesterday. I was going to my room when I heard some, uh, _weird_ \- noises…” she looks at me with high brows, expectantly.

“i-it’s not what you think-”

“ _Louis, oh fuck- hmmm Lou, fuck yes God Loueh…!”_ she whisper shouts in my ear, making me go bright red.

“listen-”

“losing your virginity on the first date…? I expected more from you, Styles” she shakes her head as I push the door closed against her, her foot in the way making it impossible to close fully.

“Gemma, just-”

“ _who_ lost _what_ after _what_?!”

We both snap our heads to find mum with a big pile of clean clothes in her hands.

“uh-”

“nobody lost anything after anything. Gemma is just messing with me” I say nonchalantly, trying to keep a neutral expression.

“why would you say something like that?” she asks my sister, who has a slight scowl on her face.

“because it’s true-”

“mum, don’t worry about anything, she’s just being stupid”

“hey!” she slaps my arm and I close the door before she can harass me again.

I rest against my door and exhale deeply. That was… pretty goddamn close.

_“don’t say that kind of stuff to your brother, he’s still young for that”_

_“you’d be surprised…”_

That’s the last thing I can hear before a knock on my door almost leaves me deaf.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening it casually.

“you forgot your clothes” my mum says with a cocked brow.

“oh, yeah, right… sorry” I say quickly, taking some clothes off her hands. “Thanks mum”

“I would like an explanation, Harry”

At that I look at her weirdly, “um, you came to give me clothes, and I took them. I don’t know what’s to explain about that-”

I’m cut off by the loud sound of my door banging close after my mother walks into my room without invitation.

“why did Gemma say that?” she asks, crossing her arms after leaving the extra clothes she had on my bed.

I curse under my breathe, “it’s nothing, don’t worry ab-”

“Harry Edward Styles, if you don’t tell me what the Hell is going on I swear I’ll do _things_ to you”

Oh no, I know that voice, that _look…_

My phone, my laptop, friends, social life… _damn it_.

“I-I’m not ready to tell you…” I mumble, earning a harsh ‘ _speak up boy_ ’ from my mum. “I said, I’m not ready to tell you” I say, this time a bit firmer.

“like you were not ready to tell me why your friends were making fun of-”

“they’re not my friends…” I interrupt her, looking down at my feet.

“Harry… just tell me, it’ll be ten times harder for you to say it if you keep avoiding the topic” she says, her voice softer than before, frown still present when I look back at her.

 “I… I went on a date yesterday” I admit, looking away not to see her expression.

“so that’s why you went out with Louis, huh?” she says, frown still on her face.

“listen, I-”

“who would’ve imagined, sneaking out with some older guy just to hook up with some slut,” she snorts, “I bet that’s why you’re friends with Louis after all, bet this girl’s his friend”

“no mum, nothing like that” I shake my head furiously.

How did she even come up with this?

There’s a short pause in which her eyes widen before she speaks, “oh my God… don’t say you went to a strip club with him”

“WHAT?! NO! MUM!” I practically scream out my lungs.

A strip club? _Really?!_

“then what? He just drove you to the love nest, waited ‘til you and the girl were done and just drove you back home?”

“actually…” I sigh, it’s now or never. “Actually the date was with uh… Louis…?”

My confession curves up as a question by the end, but nevertheless makes my mother shut her mouth.

“L-Louis, like _Louis Tomlinson_?” she begins, blinking her eyes. “You went on a date with _Louis_?”

I can feel my hear pumping quickly, and if it was possible, it would burst out of my ribcage at any moment. I try to answer, but the ump in my throat doesn’t let me so I just nod my head, letting it hang.

“sorry…” I mumble, blinking back fresh tears.

“you’re… you’re gay, son?”

I hear her soft voice, and I see her sat down on my bed once I look back up.

“I’m really, really sorry mum”

A sob escapes my throat whilst saying that, tears filling my eyes and making things blurry.

“o, sh… c’mere” she says with open arms. I crawl into her, letting her arms embrace my now trembling figure. “Don’t be sorry, and don’t cry. There’s no reason to cry, mhmm?”

“I’m so, so, _so sorry_ …” I sob against her clothed chest, holding her tight.

“it’s fine, I don’t have a problem with it. I’m just shocked, yeah? You should have expected me to be shocked, Harry” she chuckles against my curls, her hands moving against my back soothingly. “You have all of my support, son”

I look up at her through my wet eyelashes, catching her soft smile and smiling myself.

“thank y-you” I mumble, and she kisses my forehead, her hand now buried in my curls.

“now, would you mind telling me about the hook up?” she asks softly, but with curious bright eyes.

I sigh, because of course, that’s an issue as well.

“it, it wasn’t a h-hook up,” I begin, sitting straight beside her and wiping my tears away, “we just went on a date… like, a proper date. Because we’ve been close for a while now and-”

“how close?” she interrupts me, her thumb tracing patters on the back of my hand.

“like boyfriends…? We weren’t official, though” I say and she nods, brows furrowed slightly. “Anyways, we went for an ice cream, to the park and then to the movies. It was really sweet and he planned it all for me,” at that I see her smiling wide, her grip on my hands tightening carefully, “and when we came back we kept talking a bit and one thing led to another, and soon we were snogging again,” I gulp at that; it’s weird telling my mother about this, “and, well… things got a bit uh, I don’t know, out of control?” I shrug.

“what happened, Harry?” she asks in a sweet voice.

I just shrug once more, not knowing how to explain without having my head exploding. “Y’know…”

“no, I don’t Harold…” she smiles a bit, her voice teasing, but encouraging.

“he… ugh, why is this so hard?!” I groan, taking a deep breath. “Okay, he uh, he- stop looking at me like that!” I laugh.

She was staring so intently, oh my God…

“c’mon, okay, I won’t look at you” she chuckles, looking up at the roof.

My laughter dies down and I’m finding it hard to breathe right now.

“he… he gave me a…”

“a… _blowjob_?” she asks when I stop talking, not knowing how to properly say it without feeling too exposed or embarrassed.

“ugh, shut up!” I groan loudly as I sink into my covered mattress.

She lets out a loud laugh at that, throwing herself on top of me.

“it’s okay Harry, really…” she says, and I can _feel_ her smile.

“I’m not grounded for life?” I mumble, pouting, even though she doesn’t see me.

“nope. But next time tell me if anything happens to you, yeah? I was really concerned”

“concerned? As if it was something _sooooo_ bad” I snort a laugh.

“well, imagine if you had gone to some bar with Louis, who can practically disguise as legal? And-”

“no, never, shut up” I laugh and she joins me.

“so… Louis, huh?” she asks teasingly as she pushes some curls out of my face.

I nod, our heads lying heavy against the covers.

“he’s amazing”

“aw look at you! You’re blushing!” she squeals, pinching my cheeks before I spat her hand away. “You said you _weren’t_ official…”

“yeah, he um, he might have asked me to be his boyfriend last night before leaving…” I admit sheepishly, feeling my heart racing once again.

“well, congratulations love,” she kisses my cheek, “I really hope he’s not some jerk, I don’t want anyone playing with this fragile heart of yours, okay?” she purrs, her voice muffled by the covers as she presses a hand to my chest, as if touching my heart.

“don’t worry, he’s perfect”

 

  _ **~~~**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of 'Larry' in this, but I cannot say it is a filler. Let's say two important thingies happened in this chapter. Things that will have serious consquences later on so I hope you paid attention ^^
> 
> Please leave kudos or comment :) Thanks for reading ! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**_*Harry’s POV*_ **

“OH MY GOD, HARRY!” is all I can hear before strong arms are embracing my figure.

“I’ll be deaf if you keep shouting, Louis!” I laugh as I hug him back.

He laughs back and holds me up by the waist, swirling around the hallway. We just laugh out loud before he sets me back on the floor.

“I can’t believe it, Harry. That is so amazing, I’m so proud of you!” he practically squeals, cupping my cheeks and grinning so much I can see the crinkles by his eyes. “I’ll have to thank Gemma next time I see her” he jokes, making me blush.

“it was so embarrassing!” I fake cry, burying my face in his chest as people walk by.

Niall and Zayn are nowhere to be seen, whilst Max and Joey are walking around hand in hand. It’s not less to say they get some snarky comment from some other jock, but I don’t really mind.

“good morning, Mr. Tomlinson” a thick voice suddenly interrupts our hug.

“uh hey- _oh fuck_ ” he mumbles, letting go off me instantly as we are now faced to one of his teachers.

“is this who you’ve been ditching me for?”

“what?!” I snap, my eyes wide at the teacher’s seriousness and high brows, cold eyes behind small glasses.

“ew,” Louis crinkles his nose, “that’s none of your business, Ms. Anderson”

“it is when you’re not attending detention. I don’t remember seeing you there yesterday”

“also yesterday?!” I pop in, receiving a glare form Louis.

Sorry, ok, I’ll shut up. Got it.

“Mr. Tomlinson is an utterly irresponsible student. You shouldn’t be around him if you don’t want to end up with a suspension, kid” the big woman, maybe in her late fifties, tells me, looking me up and down.

“suspension?!” Louis blurts out.

“remember our little deal?” she sing songs with an evil small smile.

“fuck, you can’t suspend me-”

“I’m really sorry but-”

“c’mon Ms. Anderson, you can’t be that much of a bitch!”

“Louis!” I shout in shock.

The lady stays dead silent, brows high in her forehead as people stare.

“you know what? I’m actually not sorry at all. You’ve been nothing but a pain in everybody’s neck for the whole year so far, as well as last year, and the year before and so on. Your parents must be really disappointed-” Ms. Anderson begins, glaring shamelessly at him before Louis interrupts her.

“don’t talk about my parents. They have nothing to do with this, you bitch” he seethes.

I can feel it, I know his eyes are about to change. It always happens when he gets mad.

“don’t you dare speaking to me like that, you punk!”

“look who’s offending who now!”

“Louis, calm down-”

“no, I won’t! Who the fuck does she think she is?!” he shouts, catching more people’s attention.

“Louis, please, let’s just go” I try to reason with him calmly, rubbing my thumb along his forearm before the teacher is speaking again.

“exactly. You’re not allowed in school grounds, you’re suspended” she says in a- _I gotta admit_ \- bitchy tone.

“I- what?! Are you fucking kidding me?!?!?”

“don’t shout at me Tomlinson, and just leave if you don’t want a double suspension!”

“whatever, as if I cared!” he shouts, almost spitting out his words in disgust in her face.

He finally sighs audibly and turns around to leave, gripping my wrist in the process and pulling me out with him.

“the kid must stay or he’ll have all of his respective absences for today!” I hear Ms. Anderson shout at him as Louis ignores her. “Tomlinson! Double detention for you!” but there was no use, the boy kept stomping away.

“Louis, can you calm down a bit? Please…?” I ask, coming to a stop when he steps out of the building and starts to walk down the street.

“how the fuck do you want me to- no, don’t do that to me! You know I can’t resist it and I get all weak!” he ends up whining.

I don’t understand; I’m just staring at him with my super innocent face, with relaxed eyes and pouting a bit as I tilt my head slightly.

Normal, right? _Ha, ha._

“do what…?”

“ugh I hate you so much, Styles” he groans as he makes his way back to me only to cup my face.

“you love me” I smile.

“no, I hate you, and your adorableness” he frowns, pouting himself, waving his hands iin the air as he points at me with them.

“I’m not adorable” I frown slightly, knowing my little act is working.

“you know you are. Huh, look at what you’ve done to me, a cheese ball that feels weak with just glancing at your angelic face” he shakes his head before pecking my nose.

“you can’t burst like that at school. Your eyes, Lou” I say gently, rubbing his bare forearms with my hands after he rests his hands around my neck.

“I know, but I hate that woman, she just drives me insane and-”

I cut him off by kissing his lips hard at first, but gently in the end, standing on my tiptoes. I just want him to calm down.

“it’s okay, but you need to control yourself, babe”

“you called me babe…?” he smiles suddenly.

“I thought we were done with that stage in our relationship” I roll my eyes, laughing in the end when he starts to laugh as well.

“I promise I’ll try to keep it cool for you, yeah?”

“great,” I peck his lips, “where to now?” I ask, trying not to think about the slight electricity I felt.

“you?” he snorts. “You’re going back to class” he smiles with high brows.

“but-”

“no but’s-”

“but you have a nice butt…” I pout.

“ _funny,”_ he mocks, “you won’t miss any class because of me. Now kiss me so I can come pick you up and take you out for lunch”

**_~~_ **

Lunch was fun. I took Harry out to a Café, and ended up painting his nose with cream. I of course only did it to lick it off afterwards but let’s keep that our secret.

I’m now at home, waiting for Harry to come after school. My sisters are at school, and mum already scowled at me like a five year old for having a double suspension. No, I didn’t tell her; Ms. Anderson did, that bastard.

She said I can’t go out, specially to see Harry, but she never said anything about him coming here.

I told her what Ms. Pepper has been informing me about the past few days, and she totally understood. Though she didn’t say a word regarding help.

Not that she could help, of course, but she didn’t show support or anything. I asked her if she wanted to meet Harry, and she said no. I asked her if she wanted to meet Harry’s mum and she almost killed me with her eyes.

I also asked her what was wrong, but she just sighed and left. That’s the reason I’m home alone raping the fridge.

Bad idea.

There’s a small dead bird in a tapper, missing a wing. There’s some blood surrounding it and I can smell it from here.

I just close my eyes before banging shut the white, thick door and going upstairs to my room once more.

Ms. Pepper said I should start drinking blood again, but I can’t. If I start once more, I won’t be able to stop, and that’s something I don’t want. Specially because of Harry, I’d hate him to see me doing that, or at least knowing I do so.

Imagine how gross it’d feel for him to kiss me.

I shiver at the thought, remembering how Harry in the end will have to become a vamp himself or die. I also remember that I’m the one who has to bite him, and in order to do that I have to kill someone, having to drink blood again, _human blood_.

I should be choosing a target, instead of lying here with my laptop on Tumblr.

But who could I kill? It’s not an easy task.

First of all, I can’t be caught. How will clumsy me manage not to get caught?!

I could find someone who’s old enough? Maybe someone who’s already dying at some hospital? _How will I bite them if they’re at a freaking hospital where people will know you were a visitor? Stupid Louis._

Maybe some burglar? _Nah, they might punch you in the face when they see the fangs._

Someone I hate?Max and Joey? _They’re lovey dovey and are not messing around anymore..._ Harry’s classmates? _Not messing around that much either…_

The guys who took my dad? _Don’t even know if that’s true, and anyways I would never find them…_

“WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING HARD?!?!” I shout out of exasperation into my pillow, wanting to cry.

If I had my feelings totally developed I’d surely feel depressed- OMG.

I can kill someone who’s depressed, or on the very verge of killing themselves! _But I won’t bump into some sad person and just kill them, they could have a better life in the future…_

“yup, still fucking hard” I sigh.

**_~~_ **

“this is all Harry’s fault!” I whine into the phone.

_“don’t blame the kid, it’s not his fault you two are cursed”_

“it’s his fault I feel all weak. If I hadn’t known him it’d be a thousand times easier to kill some random person” I frown, biting my lip.

_“listen Louis, it happens to every vampire that is in love and has to kill someone”_

“bullshit”

_“I’m serious, don’t put that weight in Harry’s shoulders because you know he has nothing to do with that consciously”_

“I hate this Ms. Pepper, I really do. Who can I kill?!” I practically shout, my back arching off the bed.

_“just kill someone who doesn’t care about life, who is old enough, who has nothing else to live for”_

“it’s not that easy to find someone like that”

_“you could travel and kill someone who’s in a vegetative state and then come back as soon as you’re done”_

I stop to think for  second. Maybe that can work…

“are you talking about sneaking into some random hospital and-”

_“yes Louis, it’s the only thing that won’t make you writhe with guilt, and you have to be quick”_

“alright, I guess… I guess I’ll be doing that” I sigh, feeling my hands shake a the thought.

“hey Lou” a sudden low voice interrupts me and I almost  jump out of my skin when I see Harry poking his head in my room.

 _“and Louis, did you tell Harry already?”_ Ms. Pepper asks on the other side of the line.

“uh, uh no. Hey I gotta go, I-” I stammer, sitting straight.

_“LOUIS! YOU MUST TELL HIM SOON!”_

“yeah, I know-” my breath hitches when Harry starts making his way to me, opening his plaid slowly as his eyes begin to change to red. “I will, eventually”

_“Louis, don’t-”_

“bye” is all I manage to spit out before Harry takes the phone out of my grasp and ends the call.

“Ms. Pepper?” he asks, straddling my lap and contorting his face.

“yeah, just talking about… uh, stuff” I lie, well I don’t, we _were_ actually talking about stuff. I’m just… omitting what it was? Yeah, I’ll go with that.

He cocks a brow at that. “Stuff, huh? What stuff?” he asks slowly, letting his shoulders show off when the shirt falls down practically to his elbows.

“um, just- uh…”

“you won’t tell me…?” he asks, his voice seductive as his arms snake my neck before his plump lips are glued to it.

How did he even get in here?! Oh yeah, I left the door unlocked after mum left. Stupid me.

“I will… eventually” I sigh, feeling his hips pushing down against mine.

“hmm, that’s what you told Ms. Pepper…” he mumbles against my skin, the burning sensation growing by the second. “Just tell me…”

“I can’t” I simply whisper, looking down and not really responding to Harry’s actions.

He comes to a stop and looks at time straight in the eye, his hands still around my neck. “What’s wrong?” he asks with a frown.

“n-nothing I just, I can’t tell you now” I state, my palms firm behind me and against the sheets.

“why?”

“because…”

“Louis, if I must know, just tell me” he says gently, rubbing his thumbs against my kin carefully in order not to hurt me with the burns.

I look up at him, finding his eyes green once again, his brows still knitted together as he has the word _worry_ written all over his face.

“I don’t want to ruin your life” I whisper once more, making him cup my cheek and kiss lips.

“listen, my life has already changed. It wasn’t because of you, it was for the curse. So don’t blame yourself, yeah? You won’t ruin anything by telling me something that is already happening. If you let me know, you’ll be helping me out, okay?” he says in the most gentle way I’ve ever heard.

I sigh, his words getting through my skull.

“Ms. Pepper found the cure” I say barely audible, and I can see his eyes glistening and his smile forming before it drops.

“I won’t like it, will I?” he snorts.

I shake my head slowly, feeling the tears forming in my  eyes, making me feel ridiculous because my older me would _never cry_.

“I have to bite you, to transform you into a half vamp” I say after taking a deep breath. I can see his eyes widening and his mouth ready to speak but I cut him off. “The only way to transform you is killing a human, or else I’ll kill you with the bite as I’m just a half vamp myself” I say, the tears rolling down my cheeks and my voice slightly breaking.

“I somehow knew this was gonna be it… It’s so cliché” he shakes his head with a bitter chuckle.

“I’m so sorry…” I sob, bringing my fist to my face, covering my nose as if it would make the tears stop.

“I’m sorry too” he coos, his hands massaging my skull through my hair before I hold him tight.

“Ms. Pepper has a plan for me to kill someone. I’ll have to travel somewhere else and will bite an old person in vegetative state then come back here a soon as possible in order not to get caught” I try to explain, my lips against his shoulder.

“okay” he mumbles.

“and I have to do it fast, or else we’ll be getting worse and worse”

“it’s okay Lou, don’t cry”

“you’re crying”

“yeah…” he pulls away to stare at me, “but they are now happy tears” he smiles simply, making me smile.

“thanks God I have you, Harry” I smile for the first time since I got home. He pecks my lips, and I can feel him smiling through the kiss. “I won’t be able to do it just now, though. It’ll be hard to cope with drinking blood again, even more if it is human”

“it won’t be that bad, Lou. I know you can do it” he says, showing me all of his support in just his green orbs.

“promise it’ll be worth it?”

“promise” he chuckles, his nose brushing against mine.

“seal the deal” I whisper against his lips, smiling like an idiot.

“your wish is my command” he laughs, making me laugh as well before he’s crashing our lips together with so much force he ends up throwing me down onto the mattress. “Now, where were we?”

**_~~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short. But Harry now knows!
> 
> I'll be working on the next chapter and have it up soon :)
> 
> Please vote or leave kudos, or both *hint hint* ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx <3


	13. Chapter 13

**_*Louis’ POV*”_ **

“no Harry”

“I really want it, Lou…” he whines, his forehead against my shoulder.

He’s straddling my bare hips in nothing but his plaid, still wide open. He made me snap when, after a few more snogging and grinding, he tried to position himself on top of my leaking length.

“I can’t bring myself to do that, not yet” I shake my head, making him look up at me with his crimson eyes.

“you can’t let me blow you and then deny fucking me, Louis!” he whines again, and if it wasn’t because of his words I’d say he’s acting like a kid.

Though he didn’t look like a kid whilst blowing me. A little bit inexperienced, yeah. I mean, it’s the first actual blowjob he gives… I can’t complain though.

“you’re sixteen, Harry! I can’t-”

“yes, you do! I want it, you want it, so why the Hell not?” he almost shouts. “My age isn’t a problem, and you know that” he ends up mumbling.

“you’re just so fragile and innocent in my eyes, Harry… it’s wrong, like- I cannot even think about it without feeling guilty…” I finally confess.

“innocent, me? Out of all people, you think _I’m innocent_?!” he snorts.

“uh, yeah…?” I end up asking, rubbing my hands gently up and down his forearms as his hands still rest on my neck.

“Louis, you don’t know how many times I’ve gotten off to you… There’s not a day in which I don’t think about your body in sinful ways; not a day I spend without hoping you’ll finally fuck me, make love to me, Louis. I’ve gotten off to the thought of it, imagining the sounds you’d make, and how you’d make me feel…” he sighs, his skin flushed and sweaty. “I’m _not_ innocent” he states, his blood eyes connected to mine.

I let all of that sink in, along with some twitches down there that Harry probably felt against his bum.

“still, y-you’re too young Harry, and you know it” I stammer slightly, blushing because of what he just confessed.

“you fucked a fifteen year old last year!”

“no I didn’t!”

What the fuck?!

“yes you did! You fucked that girl at that Halloween party. Perrie told Niall about it…” he mumbles, probably feeling embarrassed by letting me know he knows this kind of things.

“uh… oh- OH! Yeah? _She was fifteen?!_ Damn… it doesn’t matter, I didn’t know her age. She certainly didn’t look so young and in my defence I needed-”

“Louis, that’s not the point!” he shouts, and suddenly I can feel his fingertips burning my skin.

I close my eyes, trying not to focus on the slight pain, but it becomes unbearable when suddenly his whole hands are burning me.

“fuck, God!” I shout, pushing him off me brusquely and rubbing my shoulders.

“hey! No need to be rude- oh my God, _did I do that to you_?!” he suddenly barks out, kneeling closer to me.

“I guess so…” I breath out.

“my hands… they’re imprinted in your skin” he says in shock, his eyes wide.

I try to look at my wounds but obviously fail, so I quickly get to my feet and stand in front of the mirror in my wardrobe, my eyes widening at the sight.

At each side of my neck, right in my shoulders, there are bright red, slightly pinkish handprints. I trace my fingers along the wounds, wincing at the sting of it. I look back at Harry, only to find him staring at his hands in confusion whilst still kneeling on my bed.

“I’m sorry…” he whispers.

“it’s fine, it’s my fault I guess…” I half smile, cautiously wrapping my arms around him, fearing to burn him.

He lets out a long breath and holds onto my torso tightly. “I’m so sorry. I’ll never push you to anything you don’t want, ever again. I promise…” he says, kissing my wounded skin.

“it’s fine love, I get it” I smile reassuringly, pecking his sweaty forehead. “How about we watch a movie, hmm?”

He nods his head, letting me get to my feet as he does the same thing. We begin to get dressed, picking up the clothes off the floor before he’s speaking again.

“I mean it though,” he says, barely audible, “I do think of that everyday…”

I let out a soft chuckle at that, pulling my shirt on as I try to ignore my blush. “I do too, love. It’ll happen at the right moment, I promise”

“will that be soon?”

There’s this hint of innocence in his voice, mixed with hope in his eyes. It only makes me groan because how come he looks so angelic if he’s a dirty little teenager?

“let’s hope so” I wink before capturing his lips in mine, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he bites on my lip.

I’ll never grow tired of that.

**_~~_ **

“Louis, Susan called, she needs me at the shop. Could you please- oh…”

I snap my head around to catch my mum staring at me with a blank expression.

“fuck,” I mumble, “this is Harry, if you were wondering why I’m cuddling a curly stranger on your sofa”

I hear Harry snorting a laugh at my sassy reply, but my mother only rolls her eyes.

“hello Ms. Tomlinson” Harry offers a warm smile.

“nice to finally meet you, Harry. Unluckily I’m in a rush and can’t really stay and talk,” she says, making her way to shake hands with him and peck my head, “Louis, the twins are at Marcia’s, they’ll stay the night, and Phoebe and Lottie are out shopping so-”

“you let them go shopping by themselves” I ask with a cocked brow, more of state, actually.

“sorry, did you want to babysit?” she half glares, the lines in her forehead showing her stress. “I’m leaving. I’ll be back at around ten, probably. As to Phoebe and Lottie, they said they’d call when in the cab, so be sure to answer the phone. I don’t want them in a cab alone with some stranger” she fake shivers, making me chortle, along with Harry.

“alright, take care, and don’t come back so late. Y’know, the girls missing you and that stuff” I start to rant, only to be cut off by other kiss on my head before hearing a quick ‘ _love you, it was a pleasure Harry!_ ’ and then the sound of the door slumming shut.

I close my eyes and sigh at the loud noise, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

“I like your mum” Harry simply says.

“what? She was an ass”

“hey, she wasn’t. My mum acts the same about me. If it wasn’t for Gemma I wouldn’t be able to stay home when she has to work, or go out and still know Gemma is at home waiting for me” Harry explains, which makes me smile.

“I like Gemma, and your mum, too”

“I know, they like you too” he giggles, a blush creeping up his neck.

“good, get ready for questions when the girls arrive though. Phoebe is fourteen, and Lottie is your age” I stop and mentally cringe at the thought. They are the ones who should be dating someone like Harry… Oh well. “They’ll be all over you”

“just because we’re the same age doesn’t mean anything” he pinches my side.

“Harry, you’re gorgeous” I chuckle, looking down at where he is, resting his head on my chest.

“you are” he says calmly, eyelids half closed as he leans in for a kiss.

“sap” I mutter a centimetre away from his lips.

“you are!” he laughs, makes me join in the laughter, and kisses me through it.

“let me watch the movie, it was enough with my mum’s rude interruption” I say, pushing his face back down playfully, covering it with my whole palm.

“you rather watch a damn movie than kiss me?!” he pouts after gasping loud.

“babe, I love you, but Jamie Campbell Bower is taking his goddamn shirt off, and he’s covered in runes, which look like fucking tattoos, and I’m not willing to miss that”

“I’ll forgive you only because I want to see him shirtless too…” he blushes.

It’s not two seconds after his nude torso is displayed on the screen that I cover Harry’s eyes completely, making him squeal and laugh.

This boy…

**_~~_ **

“you really can’t get your hands off each other, huh?”

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE ZAYN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!”

Zayn’s snicker is the only thing I can hear in my rush to cover myself up, and Harry for that matter.

“if I’d known you’d be on the verge of getting some I wouldn’t have come, believe me” he says, sending Harry a wink.

I look down at him, this being easy as I’m straddling him, and watch as his cheeks turn bright pink.

“just turn around, you ass” I frown, tilting my head slightly towards my friend.

“as if I hadn’t seen your dick before” he chuckles, making Harry frown.

“long story, nothing to worry about” I reassure him before kissing the pint of his nose. “Now give Harry some privacy, could you?” I glare at the boy, who is still sitting by my window from where he decided to intrude.

“do you have food?”

“Zayn for the love of God, get out!” I shout at him, starting to get into a standing position when suddenly he vanishes off to the kitchen.

“he’s funny” Harry giggles from under me.

I look back down, my frown disappearing when I catch glimpse of his flushed chest.

“he can be pretty unbearable at times, as well” I snort. “C’mon, up kiddo”

“but-”

“no buts, I’m not gonna have you naked when Zayn’s in the house”

I get to my feet, luckily my jeans still on my body. Soon Harry is sitting by the edge of the bed, his shirt missing as well, and his arms quickly snake my waist, pulling me closer.

“it’s not like we were gonna do something more than snog” he says, his pouty lips catching my eye.

“I-I… I don’t know, I just-”

“you don’t know…?” he asks, looking up at me with those huge green eyes under that curly fringe, his fingertips burning my lower back.

“Harreh…!” I whine, “you do things to me, okay? I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to contain myself” I tell him, honesty echoing through my room.

“hmm…” he practically purrs, his cheeks rubbing against my stomach, “you know you don’t have to contain yourself…”

“we talked about it, Haz” I say gently, burying my fingers in his locks.

“I know… I’m just letting you know I’m up for it. You just have to say _yes_ and you’ll have me at your feet” he mumbles sweetly against my skin, leaving little sensations here and there.

“now you sound like my bitch” I say in the same sweet and gentle voice, smirking down at him before he looks up.

“I’m not your bitch, you know what I mean…” he chuckles but pouts once more, kissing my stomach before I can reach down to kiss it away.

“don’t kiss my stomach…”

“I love kissing you- unlessyou’reburningohmygodI’msososososorryLouisIswearIdidn’tmean-” he begins to freak out, letting go off me instantaneously and getting to his feet.

“no babe,” I laugh, “if you keep on kissing me I won’t be able to stop you” I say, taking his face in my hands and kissing his forehead.

“hmm… I love you” he says, almost drunkenly, as he lets his head hang backwards, green still connected to blue.

“you two are so sickeningly sweet, I’ll probably get a cavity from just staring at you both” Zayn’s voice suddenly interrupts, echoing loudly through my four walls.

“I thought you were off to get food?” Harry asks him, a dumb smile on his face.

“do you even _know_ Louis? He never has food” he snorts a laugh, making me glare.

“you see? We’d never be able to have some privacy when Zayn’s around” I state, pecking Harry’s forehead and whispering an ‘I love you’ in his ear before smacking his bum playfully.

“God, I thought you’d keep it clean around me” Malik frowns, covering his eyes when Harry wiggles his eyebrows with a smirk.

**_~~_ **

The girls are already home, and Zayn left to go see Perrie after hugging each of them goodbye.

We are all at the living room, Lottie and Fizzy at each of the couches next to the sofa, where Harry and I are sitting. None of us is actually paying attention at the reruns that are on TV, and I can’t stop thinking Lottie has a thing for Harry; ever since she spotted him her eyes are glued to him.

“so you are all half vamps…?”

“except for the twins, yeah” Lottie answers.

“and you don’t freak out about it?” Harry frowns.

“well, at first I used to cry every day, like- I thought my life was ruined. But then it actually turned out to be pretty cool”

“cool?” I ask my blonde sister.

How can all this be cool?!

“yeah, we can see more than humans in the dark, we can hear more than humans can, we hunt, which keeps us fit and that is awesome because we can skip gym at school and we know when we meet our soul mates. What’s better than that?” Lottie explains.

“well if you put it like that…” I end up doing a face, making the rest laugh.

“aren’t _you_ freaked out?” Fizzy suddenly asks.

“well, I got used to it, I guess” he smiles, turning to face me for a second on the sofa.

“you don’t just ‘get used to it’, Harry…” the younger girl giggles.

“I’ve known Louis for a while, and I guess I can’t escape this whole thing now, so I just… adjusted?” he shrugs.

“that’s awesome” Lottie says in awe.

“the power friendship, breaking barriers” Fizzy grins, letting out a soft chuckle.

I look at Harry, seeing his cheeks pink as he looks down.

“well, not actually friend-”

“so, Harry… how old are you?” Fizzy asks Harry, cutting me off and leaning on her side as much as possible on the couch.

“I told you so” I whisper in his ear, making him giggle.

 “I’m sixteen” he says, a bright smile on his face.

I watch instantly at Lottie’s reaction, which was- obviously- to get as stiff as a-

I’m not gonna finish that.

Okay, as a pole.

“and do you have a girlfriend?”

“Fizzy Tomlinson!” I gawk at her.

Girls these days…

“what?! The information is not for me” she mumbles, looking away.

I cock my brow before my eyes land on a pretty flushed Charlotte.

“uh… I’m taken, sorry” curly tells Fizzy.

“oh, that’s a pity,” she says, “but I bet she ain’t as pretty as- my friend, my friend is probably prettier that your girlfriend”

I try to hold back a laugh at that. I’m prettier than Lottie. Sorry sis.

“well… my _girlfriend_ is actually really handsome, so I don’t think I can be interested in your friend. Sorry, love” he shrugs a bit.

“handsome? How can she be- oh…” Fizzy stops talking when she sees how Harry shifts closer to me, resting his head on my chest as I wrap an arm around his neck. “You have a boyfriend?” she asks me, her eyes flicking from Harry and I to Lottie and back.

“surprise?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, sorry for the lack of vamp here. I wanted to focus in ther personal relationship a bit more. Next chapter will have more vampy stuff, I promise :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos or comment or simply think it was good, or don't. I don't know.  
> :)


	14. Chapter 14

**_Louis’ POV_ **

It’s been a week since my sisters found out about me and Harry’s relationship. They weren’t too fond of it at first, because of Lottie’s little instant crush on him, but she learnt to live with the fact he’s my soul mate. Probably because she didn’t feel that deep connection, which made her realise he’s not for her. The twins adore him, to say the least. He’s been playing with them and watching Disney movies whilst I ‘accidently’ took one of the twin’s seats beside him to cuddle.

Now my mum is another story.

She acts nice around him, because at least she’s a decent, polite person. But she actually has this little hatred for him, ever since I told her about the curse. She says it’s inevitable, because he might be a sweetheart and a gentleman, but he’s the reason she might find me dead in my room one of these days, I quote. I think she’s just being dramatic, as every mother should be and I understand she cares about me, but blaming Harry is not right. It doesn’t matter how many times I’ve told her that I’m not alone in this, that Harry can die too, she still defends her beliefs with the excuse of me being the reason why Harry might die, but it’s Anne’s position to judge me or not.

I think that excuse is stupid. Might be right, but it still is stupid.

As to Harry and I, we’ve been getting more burns than usual, and my insides just hurt from thinking of him.

He has told me about how a few nights back he woke up from a wet dream about me- _making me blush at the thought of the curly boy moaning and whining in his sleep-_ and when he went to get off in order to carry on sleeping his guts felt like they were being set on fire. That was enough for his boner to die and make him have a cold tea at three in the morning.

I tried to get off to him, only to confirm that the same happens to me. Which only means we can’t have anymore ‘fun’; not together, not alone.

Mrs. Pepper has been pressuring me to start drinking blood again, especially Harry’s, so that the day I have to bite him my body will be used to the flavour. But it’s hard to explain that to Harry without him freaking out. What if he doesn’t want to? He’d still do it, but it’d be horrifying for him. She also told me about a hospital in a near city that has at least six patients in vegetative state, but I refused to go before starting to drink blood again, so that is why I’ve been procrastinating this long.

Also, Perrie is better now, and she’s been going to school for the past four days, looking shiny and new. Zayn is always by her side, and it kills me to see them being all lovey dovey or horny as fuck without a single sparkle floating between them. It kills me to see them kiss and not contorting their faces in pain. It kills me, because I’m jealous, because that’s not my case, because Harry and I can’t do that anymore.

Niall has no idea as to why Perrie went from zombie to sunshine one day to another, but he says he’s glad she’s okay now.

At least someone is okay.

**_~~_ **

“Tomlinson!” I hear my name being called by a familiar voice.

“hey Max, Joey. How’s it going?” I ask as I rest my body against the row of lockers with Zayn, waiting for the other three to arrive.

“shut up or I’ll punch your face right now” he seethes, glaring intensely at me.

“who’s twisting your knickers?” I cock a brow. “Did you two have a falling out? It happens, especially when you have all of the school mocking you. It puts pressure on the relationship” I tell them nonchalantly, but it takes Max a second to connect his fist to my face.

“hey fuck off, he’s done nothing to you!” Zayn begins to push Max away from me.

“ _nothing?!_ He infected us with his homo disease, and now we’re the school’s joke!” he shouts, his voice echoing through the wide hallway.

I try to recompose myself, my eyes focusing on Joey’s teary pair, making me frown when he looks away to wipe his face.

“being gay isn’t contagious, you dumbass” I state, rubbing my stinging cheekbone.

“then explain why the hell Joey and I are together now!”

“you should know, I didn’t tell you to be. Being gay isn’t a disease or something of that sort, so stop blaming me for something you can’t help” I groan, not feeling strong enough to physically fight back.

“what’s going on here?” a teacher suddenly intervenes when Max is about to hit me again.

“should’ve known Malik would run like a chick to get a teacher come save your ass” the dirty blond guy laughs mockingly. “This isn’t over”

“oh yes, it is. You’ll talk with the Principal, now” Mr. Greenleaf states determinately and his voice sounds like music to my ears. “You’re coming too” he says, gesturing to Joey with his head as he practically has to push Max away from me.

When the three of them are gone another three appear, Harry rushing towards me.

“I saw how he hit you, he’ll get what he deserves” he whispers to me, not daring to touch my bruising face.

“the spell must have worn off” I sigh, still rubbing my face.

“what spell?”

We all turn to Niall, going silent as my brain races for an answer.

“I meant they probably aren’t together anymore, and decided to blame me for _infecting_ them” I say, gesturing invisible quotes with my fingers around the word ‘infecting’.

Niall nods and we all silently sigh in relief.

“can I talk to you for a bit?” Harry asks me, and I only follow him through the halls, weaker than usual because of the punch.

He leads me to a closed room, and it’s only when we’re inside that I realize we’re at the lab.

“what’s up?” I ask him, sitting on one of the high stools by the first table.

“you’re not okay Lou. I’ve seen you getting weaker and weaker the past few days, you don’t even walk straight anymore” he tells me, stepping closer to me after closing the door.

“I’m fine Harry, I can take it” I sigh, resting my elbow on the table and rubbing my forehead.

“no you can’t,” he snaps, “I talked with Mrs. Pepper and she told me about the blood, about her plan to make it easier when you’ll bite me” he mumbles.

“you don’t have to-”

“I want to, Louis. If it is what it takes, then I’ll do it” he states determinately.

“no Harry. I won’t let you do that to yourself” I say, brushing the subject off with a sigh.

“it’s not your decision, it’s mine, and I want to make it easier for us both, Louis” he says more gently this time.

“I don’t care what you say, I’m not having a _Harry’s blood_ diet” I begin to get angry at his persistence.

“if you don’t do it willingly, I will force you to” he tries to sound intimidating, crossing his arms and all. What a cupcake.

“what, you’ll beat me up? You don’t scare me” I snort a laugh. He closes his eyes and smirks slightly before taking a deep breath. He walks over to one of the white cupboards and starts in search for something. “What are you doing Harry?” but he doesn’t answer. I’m about to get to my feet when he turns around with a small scalpel in his right hand. “Harry, what the fuck are you doing?” I ask him, my voice trembling slightly when he rolls up the sleeve of his left forearm.

“are you scared now?” he asks, his eyes trained on his pale skin.

“don’t you dare, I might not be able to contain myself”

“exactly” he mutters after a few silent seconds and presses the shiny scalpel against the inside of his forearm, dragging it against his skin.

“fuck, Harry!” I rush towards him, taking the tool from his hand and throwing it far from where we stand. “Are you out of your-” but my breath hitches before I can finish talking, as Harry pushes his bleeding arm right into my face.

“do it”

“H-Harry-”

“if I see you can’t stop then I’ll run away or something, just please, do it… _for me_ ” he pleads, and it’s only when I look up at him that I see his eyes the colour of crimson red, just like the small string of blood visible on his arm.

It’s a small cut, I wouldn’t be able to drink that much either way…

I close my eyes, cursing under my breath, and grab Harry’s forearm, feeling the sting already on my fingertips. I take a breath and press my lips to his skin, suddenly feeling the change in my eyes hitting me hard. With a single lick I feel my whole body tense, and my instincts make me relish the taste of blood, of _Harry’s blood._

“okay Lou, I think it’s enough for today” I hear him say after a short while, but as much as I want to pull away, it feels too good for my brain to react. “Louis, c’mon babe, please let go” he says, asks in a way, brining a hand to my hair and massaging my skull softly. “Louis, it’s burning, it- it hurts me…!” he begins to whine, trying to pull his arm away from my grip but failing. I feel the pain of the burns, I feel my hands starting to cook themselves against Harry’s arm, but I simply can’t react towards that pain. “I said let go!” he suddenly screams, tugging at my hair and practically yanking me away from his delicious juice.

I take a few deep breaths, feeling the blood travelling through my body. I can feel some of it dripping from the corner of my mouth. I wipe it away with my thumb, and sheepishly suck it, now feeling nothing but guilt.

I begin to mumble an apology when suddenly it starts to rain over us. I look up to the ceiling to find the water sprinklers showering us in cold drops. They were probably activated by the sparks and smoke.

“I’m so sorry… I told you so-”

“it’s okay Lou, you’ll be feeling a little better now and that’s all that matters” he says, looking up from under his now wet fringe.

“don’t ever do that again, you don’t know how far I can go, _I_ don’t even know how far I can go myself” I state honestly, pleadingly almost, as I feel my eyes going back to their natural colour.

“we’ll figure out how to keep up with this _diet_ later” he says, adding air quotes to the word ‘diet’.

“I won’t-”

“c’mon, let’s get out before someone comes in” he cuts me off, starting to walk in the direction of the door before I grab his now injured forearm.

“we gotta do something about this” I tell him, feeling the burning sensation again, even under the drops falling from the tall ceiling.

“I’ll just go to the infirmary, they will do something about it there” he says, his voice cold.

“are you okay?” I ask him, honest concern clear in my voice.

“yeah” is all he answers, reaching for the knob and leaving me there to soak by myself.

**_~~_ **

**_Harry’s POV_ **

“where’s Louis?” Zayn asks when I walk back to the lockers.

“oh, he- he, uh... He went for a wee, I guess”

“you guess?” Niall asks with furrowed brows. “You’re a terrible liar”

“thanks Niall” I glare.

“Harry, where’s Louis?” Zayn repeats, his expression serious.

“he’s… he is, um, he-”

“I thought you’d be at the infirmary” a sudden voice speaks from behind me.

I turn around and the wet boy staring at me in confusion.

“I-I…”

“Harry, what’s wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?” Niall asks me, putting a hand against my forehead before I quickly slap it away.

“I’m fine, I just need to relax a bit” I sigh.

“I’ve got some cigarettes left, you want one?”

“Perrie!” Louis gawks at her.

“whaaaat? I was just offering him, it’s a good way to relax” she ends up mumbling.

“you’re not smoking,” Louis states, as serious as ever, “don’t you dare Harry or I swear-”

“what? What would you do to me? What’s worse than what is already happening?” I ask before I can help the words.

“ouch” Perrie hisses whilst the rest go dead silent.

Louis simply stares at me with his cerulean eyes, staring right into my emerald ones with such disappointment, and hatred, and most of all sadness.

“did you two fight or something?” Niall asks when I start to feel my eyes stinging slightly.

“I think we should leave these two alone” Zayn says quickly and begins to get his girlfriend and new friend away, the blond still asking questions.

The bell rings when I’m about to utter an apology. I wait for it to end before trying to talk again.

“I’m sorry Lou, I didn’t mean that”

“of course you did”

“no I didn’t-”

“and I understand. This is the most horrendous thing for me, I can only imagine what _you_ are going through” he says, looking away as people begin to disappear.

“Louis I want you, I want all of you, alright?” I state, trying to make him understand.

“I know, if you didn’t we wouldn’t be in all this mess now” he snorts a bitter laugh.

“I’m sorry we can’t do anything about it” I whisper, looking down at my feet as I rest my back against one of the lockers.

“yes we can, I was just too scared to do it. I’m the only one able to change this whole thing and make it better, but I was scared Harry, so fucking scared and now it’s getting late. We’re burning with just thoughts of each other, I feel my toes curling and uncurling with this weird feeling, as if I was standing on lava or something of the sort. I just can’t stand this anymore and it frustrates me more than I actually show” he breathes out. “I also want all of you, Harry… And I’m willing to accept the stupid _Harold’s blood_ diet if that’s what I have to do in order to make you happy”

“to make _us_ happy” I say after a short silence, just taking in everything he just said. “I love you Louis” I say sincerely when I feel my throat burn a bit.

I either way reach for his hands but slightly flinch in fear of being caught whilst burning. I look down to my feet with a frown clear in my face; I can’t even touch him. Just as I hold my breath for a bit, ignoring the new lump forming in my throat and blinking back some tears I feel two fingertips on my jaw, leaving a slight pain in my skin as he turns my face towards him.

“I love you too, Harry” he says, and looks around, checking we’re by ourselves in the hallway, before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine for no more than two seconds as the burn becomes a bit hard to stand.

“I hate this”

“we have so much in common” he smiles his crinkly eyes smile, showing off his teeth and making me smile just as wide. “Want me to go to the infirmary with you? I can skip second period” he suggests, and how can I say no to that?

**_~~_ **

I wake up from yet another nightmare at three AM, sweating and feeling my guts on fire. I walk down to the kitchen and drink a whole glass of cold water, soothing the feeling of fire in my insides. It’s the third night in a row that I’ve woken up from horrible nightmares involving Louis and this whole vampire thing. I always end up at the kitchen drinking glassfuls of water, and barely walking because of the feeling of my guts twisting and untwisting, feeling there’s lava instead of blood running through my veins, or even seeing smoke coming from my fingertips.

I’m done, _so done_ , with this situation, but it’s _Louis_. I can’t do anything about it other than encourage him to keep going, and unluckily I must give him my blood for that.

Why can’t I have a boyfriend that doesn’t cuddle with me instead of one that sucks my blood?

 

**_~~~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo :3
> 
> Please remember I update a chapter per story (one chapter for each story, not two chapters for one and three for others, I complete the whole round) so that's why it's been so long SORRY!
> 
> Tell me what you think so far, please?
> 
> Thanks for reading :3
> 
> xx <3


End file.
